Los Colores Exteriores: El Rey de los Fanáticos
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Libro Tercero. La vida en Equestria sigue transcurriendo maravillosamente... hasta que una misteriosa horda de ponis hostiles que ha venido a poblar los bosques cercanos a Ponyville, reclamando el reino para una poderosa entidad de más allá del mundo..
1. 18 Un juego de potrillos

**LOS COLORES EXTERIORES**

** Libro Tercero**  
**El Rey de los Fanáticos**

Un relato poco creíble sobre lucha, traición, fanatismo y redención. Y también ponis.

**Primer Acto: El campamento demencial**

** Capítulo 18 – Un juego de potrillos**

"_De entre todos los males que pueden aquejar a los ponis, ninguno se compara con la crueldad de la guerra. En el campo de batalla, uno se encuentra realmente solo, mientras que el peligro y el miedo acechan ocultos en cada zanja, tras cada roca, deteriorando día con día los troncos de los árboles, así como el espíritu y el cuerpo de cada combatiente._

"_Soy un soldado, y me arrastró con dificultad por el suelo, tratando de no ser visto. Mi abdomen roza contra la tierra conforme me arrastro, y al llegar al linde del bosque, aguanto la respiración antes de asomarme a mirar hacia donde se encuentra la fortaleza enemiga. Entre las ramas de un arbusto, alcanzó a ver una agitación en los arboles distantes y me parece que debe tratarse del resto de mi compañía. Debo darles una señal, debo hacerles saber que me encuentro aquí y lo que he visto, pero debo evitar ser descubierto. Debo ser rápido y discreto… solo tengo una oportunidad…" _

—Hola Snips, ¿qué haces? —escuchó que le decía una dulce vocecita a su espalda y al pequeño y regordete potrillo se le escapó un chillido del susto.

Al girarse se encontró con el rostro de Sweetie Belle. La pequeña unicornio blanca lo miraba sonriente. Snips estaba escondido tras un arbusto en el borde de una pequeña arboleda a las afueras del pueblo. Detrás de Sweetie, aparecieron también sus amigas: Scootaloo, una pegaso de color anaranjado y melena purpura; y Apple Bloom, la poni de tierra de color amarillo y melena roja.

—¿Qué hago yo? —respondió el pequeño unicornio azul con esa voz chillona suya — yo debería preguntarles, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?.

—Salimos a recoger flores —contestó Apple Bloom —hoy queremos ver si conseguimos nuestras marcas como Cutie Mark Crusaders floristas, ¿verdad, Scoots?

—Si… algo así —dijo la pequeña pegaso aludida demostrando no estar demasiado contenta con esa idea.

—¡Floristas! —se rió entonces Snips —bueno, lamento informarles niñas que tendrán que ir a recoger flores a otro lado. Esto no es un parque. Es un campo de batalla y no es lugar para potrillas.

—¿Un campo de batalla? ¿De que estas hablando? —preguntó incrédula Scootaloo.

—Así como lo oyen. —infló el pecho el potrillo gordinflón al ver que tenía un público con interés —Yo soy un soldado, y como tal, estoy en misión de reconocimiento en las cercanías de la fortaleza enemiga. Del otro lado, se encuentra el resto de mi compañía esperando mi señal para atacar.

Snips no había terminado de hablar, cuando de entre los arbustos apareció con paso torpe y apresurado, su amigo Snails. Se trataba de un unicornio de color amarillo quemado y melena aguamarina.

—Snips, escuché que gritabas, ¿es esa la señal?

—No, Cabo Snails, esa no fue la señal. Grité porque estas niñas me asustaron. Y te he dicho que me llames Teniente Snips.

—No me digas que este es el resto de tu compañía —dijo Apple Bloom, y ella y sus dos amigas no pudieron evitar echarse a reír al ver la escena que se pintaba ante ellas. Snips y Snails estaban cubiertos de polvo, hojas y ramitas que se les habían pegado mientras habían estado jugando a la guerra.

—Ríanse todo lo que quieran —se aclaró la garganta Snips —lo que hacemos Snails y yo es muy serio. Nos preparamos para la guerra. Es lo que los potros valientes que quieren ser soldados, como nosotros, hacemos.

—¿Prepararse para la guerra? —dijo Sweetie Belle mientras Scootaloo se echaba a reír de nuevo —Pero Twilight me dijo que no ha habido guerra en Equestria desde hace siglos.

— Oh, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a haber una guerra pronto —respondió Snails con aire sombrío, estropeado por su tono de voz grave y torpe. —miren ahí. Esa es la fortaleza del enemigo.

Las tres pequeñas ponis se asomaron a donde el casco del unicornio les señalaba. En un amplio claro del bosque, alcanzaron a ver la boca de un enorme foso abierto en el suelo. Parecía haber sido excavado hace poco, pero estaba completamente bloqueado, cubierto por tablas de madera a toda lo largo de la abertura.

—No es cierto. —Dijo entonces Scootaloo —ese es el agujero que abrieron en la tierra los lizerinos el verano pasado. Varios ponis de la aldea ayudaron también. Rainbow me platicó todo al respecto.

—¿En serio? Si es así, ¿porque entonces tiene una puerta? —interrogó Snips haciendo notar un ancho aguerjo que habia en el entablado que tapaba la boca del foso.

—Eso no es una puerta. Parece mas bien un hueco. Creo que las tablas de madera debieron pudrirse de ese lado. —alcaró Apple Bloom entornando los ojos para ver mejor.

Pero de haberse acercado, se hubieran percatado de que no habia rastro de descomposición en el entablado del pozo, sino que las placas de madera rotas parecian haber sido quemadas en esa parte.

—Bueno, para ustedes es un fozo con una agujero, para nosotros es una fortaleza con una puerta. Ahora si nos disculpan, vamos a seguir con nuestra mision. —sentenció el unicornio gordito, cuando a coro, las tres niñas pidieron:

—¿Podemos jugar con ustedes?

—No —respondieron entonces a coro los dos potrillos. —este es un juego para corceles, no para yeguas.

—Pero ustedes solamente son dos, ¿que clase de compañía tiene solo dos soldados? —dijo Apple Bloom.

—Bueno, somos una compañía compacta. —dijo Snips —Aunque nos harían bien mas reclutas ¿Dónde está su amigo Spike?

—Está enfermo —dijo Sweetie Belle un poco afligida de recordarlo —le dio catarro.

—¿Un dragón con catarro? —se asombró Snails de oírlo.

—Es una lástima —Snips bajó la mirada —pero no hay nada que hacer. Es él o nada. No admitiré potrillas en mis tropas. Ustedes váyanse a seguir recolectando flores.

—Sí. Dejen a los machos los asuntos importantes. —concluyó Snails. Ambos potrillos se dieron la vuelta, engreídos y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al foso entablado en el límite con el bosque Everfree, dejando a las tres chicas con el ceño fruncido por sus injustos comentarios y su actitud tan cerrada.

Fue entonces, cuando una extraña voz llamó la atención de los cinco pequeños:

—Si yo fuera ustedes, no me acercaría ahí. —era una voz apagada, profunda y distante, como la del viento al rugir por las grietas de una caverna.

Los infantes se giraron y alcanzaron a ver a quien hablaba. Se trataba de un alto poni cubierto por una capa de color oscuro. Su cabeza estaba escondida bajo una capucha, y la parte del rostro que estaba a la vista, parecía estar pintada de blanco con varias líneas en rojo que le atravesaban toda la cara.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó Apple Bloom desconfiada.

—Eso no es muy importante, pequeña poni. Lo importante es que ustedes cinco regresen a la villa de inmediato, no sea que algo malo les pase.

No había terminado de hablar el extraño, cuando otro poni surgió de entre los arbustos. Este tenía el pelaje de un color rojo a dos tonos y su cabeza entera estaba cubierta por lo que aprecia un saco tejido. Había un agujero en el saco por donde asomaba uno de sus ojos. Donde debería estar el otro ojo, había habido otro agujero en el saco, pero había sido remendado. Este nuevo poni se acercó a los cinco jóvenes potros con aire amenazante, caminando casi a rastras como un depredador felino que ha acorralado a una presa.

—Se los dije. —continuó el poni encapuchado, torciendo una maligna sonrisa bajo su capa —_él_ ha olido su miedo. Ahora es demasiado tarde para ustedes.

Snips y Snails retrocedieron asustados hasta reunirse con las tres potrillas que miraban al extraño poni color carmesí acercándoseles amenazante, gruñendo y haciendo extraños ruidos como una bestia salvaje. El ojo que tenía a la vista se veía desorbitado y de un color rojo brillante. Los cinco infantes comenzaron a retroceder temerosos, pero entendieron que estaban sitiados: al frente estaba aquel salvaje poni, mientras que detrás el extraño unicornio encapuchado les cerraba el paso. El poni carmesí se acercó a ellos al grado que podían sentir su respiración salvaje y agitada emanar del tejido del saco que le cubría la cara.

—Ya basta, Wild Instinct. Ya los has asustado suficiente. Ambos sabemos que no podemos hacerles nada —lo reprendió entonces el extraño encapuchado.

—Oh, vamos, BlackRune, son solo potrillos, nadie va a saberlo. —habló Wild Instinct parándose derecho sobre sus patas y hablando como un poni perfectamente normal y civilizado.

—Tú escuchaste perfectamente la orden del señor Azorakt. Tenemos prohibido dañar a cualquier habitante de Ponyville, o acercarnos al pueblo, hasta que él ordene lo contrario. —le recordó solemnemente BlackRune.

El poni de tierra cuya cabeza estaba enfundada en un saco tejido miró con pesar a los cinco potrillos asustados. Pero después de reflexionar un momento, volvió a mirar a su compañero con un renovado brillo en su ojo color carmín.

—Pero el verdadero interés del Señor Azorakt está puesto en las _Seis Principales_. No le molestará que nos divirtamos con estos pequeñines. Además, no están dentro de Ponyville, por lo que no estaríamos violando la prohibición de su Magnificencia.

—Tienes razón, —meditó entonces BlackRune —tienes mucha razón.

Pero para cuando ambos ponis bajaron la mirada para ver a sus amedrentadas presas, se percataron de que los cinco potrillos habían aprovechado la plática de los dos adultos para escabullirse por el camino de vuelta al pueblo.

—¡Atrápalos! —gritabó desesperado Wild Instinct a su compañero, y ambos ponis echaron a correr tras ellos a todo galope.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders acompañadas de Snips y Snails corrían a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernecitas les daban. Corrían entre los arbustos y hierbajos, entre rocas y árboles, cuando, adelante vieron que se encontraba de pie otro poni adulto. Se hallaba de espaldas y tenía el pelaje color gris y una melena larga y lacia color azul oscuro.

—Ayúdenos, por favor, esos dos ponis de allá nos persiguen y quieren lastimarnos… —comenzó a suplicarle Apple Bloom, que venía a la cabeza del grupo, sin dejar de correr.

Pero no pudo terminar de decirlo, pues tan pronto el poni gris se dio la vuelta, la pequeña se quedó muda del miedo. Aquel poni tenía el rostro cubierto por una aterradora mascara de metal y las observó a través de los orificios para los ojos con una mirada desquiciada. Cargaba sobre sus costados una mochila llena de afilados objetos de acero, y tan pronto los cinco potrillos pasaron a su lado, el poni trató de alcanzarlos con un agudo gancho metálico que cargaba en uno de sus cascos.

El intento fue inútil, pues aunque no alcanzó a asestar el golpe, logró dispersar al grupo de potrillos que escapaban aterrados del lugar.

—Que gusto verte, Steel Madness —Wild Instinct saludó al poni del garfio tan pronto lo alcanzó en su carrera, acompañado de BlackRune. —lástima que, como de costumbre, no diste en el blanco.

—Eso ha sido solo el primer intento —respondió el enmascarado comenzando a correr junto con sus compañeros —pero de haber sabido que vendrían de cacería me les habría unido desde el comienzo. Los puedo ayudar a atrapar a esos diminutos bocadillos de poni, pero saben cuál es mi único requisito.

—Lo sabemos —respondieron los otros dos —si atrapamos a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Scootaloo es toda tuya.

De no haber estado usando su aterradora máscara de hierro, sus compañeros habrían podido ver a Steel Madness hacer una cruel sonrisa mucho más perturbadora de la que exhibía su disfraz.

Para los pequeños, este juego había dejado de ser divertido. Sentían que sus fuerzas se terminaban y aun se encontraban muy lejos de la villa. Sus ahora tres perseguidores no parecían estarse fatigando sino que daba la impresión que corrían cada vez con más ahínco ante la esperanza ferviente de atrapar a sus presas.

Entonces Scootaloo tuvo una idea. Se desvió un poco del camino para esconderse tras el tronco de un árbol. Sus dos amigas la vieron, pero ella les hizo una seña con su casco para que no dijeran nada y continuaran corriendo. La potrilla tomó una gruesa rama que seguía fijada al árbol, y la dobló haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, manteniéndola flexionada.

Cuando los cazadores pasaron junto al árbol en que estaba oculta la pegaso; con el estruendo de un pesado látigo que chicotea, la gruesa rama que Scootaloo había doblado a propósito, fue a estrellarse de lleno con la cara de los perseguidores derribándolos por un momento.

Satisfecha, Scoots vio derribados a los ponis agresores para luego percatarse de que solo eran dos los que habían caído golpeados por la rama. La confianza desapareció de su mente, mientras un poderoso miedo surgió en su corazón al ver cuál de ellos faltaba: Steel Madness no había sido alcanzado por su trampa.

Todo ocurrió rapidísimo. Con el sonido de una flecha que vuela por el cielo, el poni enmascarado cayó sobre la pegaso esgrimiendo una enorme y afilada hoja de hierro curvada sostenida sobre un bastón. El golpe de la guadaña fue a clavarse de lleno en el piso, pero sin hacer daño a su objetivo. En lugar de eso, la pequeña pegaso anaranjada estaba suspendida en el aire sobre el sitio en que había estado parada hacía unos instantes. No entendió de inmediato lo que había ocurrido, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, recuperó la confianza en sí misma.

Estaba volando. Sus pequeñas alas se agitaban velozmente permitiéndole maniobrar sin problemas en el aire. Steel Madness extrajo su arma de la tierra y la esgrimió violentamente en el aire sin poder acertar uno solo de sus golpes. Scootaloo aprovechó entonces para salir disparada hacia el pueblo. Conforme volaba se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo iba descendiendo poco a poco, hasta que, temiendo caer al piso, posó sus piernas sobre el suelo y comenzó a correr de nuevo. Escuchó pasos a su lado y al ver entre los arbustos, vio a Sweetie y a Apple Bloom que corrían con ella.

Bajaron por la ladera deprisa pero con cuidado, hasta llegar a Ponyville. Tan pronto estuvieron en el pueblo, tocaron en la primera casa que reconocieron. La puerta tardó en abrirse, pero ellas insistieron, hasta que alguien les abrió:

—_¿__Chicadh que hadhen aquih?_ —era Spike, que usando una pequeña bata verde, y por la manera en que hablaba era obvio que aún seguía resfriado.

Las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban tan cansadas que no pudieron decir palabra. Entraron respirando agitadamente, y se sentaron en el piso mientras Spike cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca.

Cuando finalmente pudieron recuperar el aliento, comenzaron a contarle a Spike todo acerca de BlackRune, Wild Instinct y Steel Madness, los tres ponis psicóticos que se encontraron a las afueras del bosque.

—_¡Edho edh tedhible! Pedho, ¿Qué padho con Dhnipd y Dhnaildh? —_dijo el pequeño dragón tratando de hablar lo más claro posible con su nariz constipada.

—Ellos llegaron al pueblo antes que nosotras —dijo Apple Bloom —ya deben estar en sus casas ahora.

—Nosotras nos quedamos atrás deteniendo a esos extraños ponis. Si no fuera porque Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se quedaron conmigo no habría salido de esta —añadió Scootaloo.

—¿Entonces te diste cuenta que te levanté con magia? —preguntó la pequeña unicornio.

—¡Claro que me di cuenta! Sentí que prácticamente flotaba y me movía sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. Que Rainbow haga parecer que volar es fácil no quiere decir que de verdad lo sea. —respondió la pegaso y las tres amigas se sonrieron.

Pero la alegría no duró mucho, pues cuando Scootaloo volvió a hablar, había preocupación y miedo en su voz.

—Ustedes también los escucharon, ¿verdad? Cuando se encontraron con el tercer poni. Ellos dijeron mi nombre. Me conocen. —levantando la vista, sintió que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento —creo que vendrán por mí.

—Nos conocen a todas. Uno de ellos nos llamó Cutie Mark Crusaders. Descuida, Scoots, no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya. —la animó Apple Bloom —¡Debemos decirle a Twilight de inmediato!

—_Temo que edho no edh podhible __—_les aclaró Spike. El dragoncito tomó un pañuelo, y después de limpiarse la nariz ruidosamente continuó —ella y el resto de las chicas salieron esta tarde a una audiencia con la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna en Canterlot. Tal vez vuelvan hasta mañana a medio día.

—Entonces debemos alertar al resto del pueblo, decírselo a la Alcaldesa. Nadie está seguro con ese trio de locos suelto por las calles. —corrigió Apple Bloom.

—Tal vez no sea necesario —dijo entonces Sweetie Belle mirando por la ventana en dirección al bosque —recuerden lo que dijeron. Tienen prohibido entrar al pueblo y dañar a sus habitantes, por lo menos por ahora.

—Es verdad —recordó Scootaloo —se los prohibió el señor… ¿cómo era el nombre? ¿Azorakt?

—¿Quién es el señor Azorakt? —preguntó Spike. Las tres potrillas se miraron no pudiendo dar respuesta alguna.

Mientras tanto, sobre la ladera que llevaba al bosque, los tres ponis forasteros miraban enojados hacia Ponyville.

—No puedo creer que nos hayan superado un montón de _personajes de relleno_ —dijo Wild Instinct ofendido.

En un movimiento increíblemente veloz, Steel Madness desenfundó su agudo garfio y lo apuntó hacia el cuello de su compañero de color carmesí.

—No vuelvas a llamar así a las Cutie Mark Crusaders o seré yo quien te saque _el relleno_. —dijo el poni enmascarado con una mirada demencialmente furiosa.

—Tranquilos —los interrumpió BlackRune con esa voz tranquila, pero grave y aterradora suya —no hace falta que nos destripemos unos a otros. Debemos ser pacientes y esperar. Pronto, la prohibición de su Magnificencia será levantada y nosotros podremos divertirnos con los habitantes de Ponyville. Mientras tanto, podemos sentarnos a planear un fin de lo más terrible y doloroso para cada uno de ellos, y así estaremos listos cuando se levante la prohibición del señor Azorakt…

Arriba, en el cielo, el sol se ocultaba ya en el horizonte, pintando el firmamento de un peculiar tono rojo intenso, mientras la voz siniestra de los tres ponis dementes se elevaba a coro pronunciando, como una sentencia final, el extraño nombre de aquel amo desconocido:

—¡Del poderoso e infame señor Azorakt, cruel y desalmado dueño de los destinos de toda Equestria!


	2. 19 El relámpago rojo

**Capítulo 19 – El relámpago rojo**

No muy lejos de ahí, un enorme y espacioso carruaje volador surcaba el cielo en dirección hacia la primorosa ciudad de Canterlot. Era tan grande el carromato, que seis ponis cabían cómodamente sentadas en el interior. En la parte de afuera, un par de guardias unicornios servían de vigías, mientras que eran necesarios cuatro pegasos para tirar del coche.

Era toda una obra de arte aquel vehículo, y sus pasajeras estaban disfrutando su viaje en él.

—Que amable fue la Princesa Celestia en permitirnos ser las primeras en usar su nuevo carruaje de gran tamaño. Debo reconocer que es precioso. —señaló puntualmente Rarity, la unicornio modista.

—Sí, muy amable. Solo me pregunto, ¿porque nos ha mandado llamar tan de repente a Canterlot? No crees que haya habido alguna emergencia, ¿verdad Twilight? —se preocupó Fluttershy, una pegaso amable y muy sensible.

—Pierdan cuidado chicas. No hay emergencia, pero la visita que hacemos a Canterlot si es de carácter urgente. —respondió Twilight Sparkle, la unicornio bibliotecaria y estudiante estrella de su Majestad.

—¿Urgente? ¿Qué ocurre Twilight, para que nos ha mandado traer la Princesa? —preguntó Applejack, una poni de tierra honesta y trabajadora.

—Se trata de una reunión diplomática. No fue demasiado específica en su carta, pero parece que esta misma noche Canterlot recibirá la visita del gobernante de un reino lejano, y la Princesa quería que estuviéramos presentes durante el encuentro. —respondió la aludida.

—¡Eso quiere decir que habrá una fiesta! Y yo que vine sin mi cañón de fiestas. Pero no hay problema, siempre cargo globos, serpentinas y gorritos de colores para este tipo de emergencias. —saltó Pinkie Pie, la alegre poni repostera.

—Es la primera vez que vemos a estos guardias —dijo entonces Rainbow Dash cambiando de tema drásticamente. Se trataba de una atlética pegaso color azul y melena de colores. —¿No les parece extraño que la princesa no mandara a los pegasos de siempre o que pusiera guardias unicornios a cuidar el carruaje por fuera?

—Por favor, Rainbow, creo que has leído demasiado esos libros tuyos de aventuras. —la tranquilizó Rarity sonriente—es lógico que si se trata de un carruaje nuevo, tenga guardias nuevos, y siendo uno tan lujoso como este, necesita protección especial. ¿No será más bien que le has echado el ojo a alguno de los pegasos que tiran del carruaje?

—No digas tonterías —la detuvo la pegaso azul —nunca se lee demasiado de Daring Doo, y algo de sospecha y precaución nunca está de más. Sabes que no me fio fácilmente de los extraños.

—Saben lo que yo pienso chicas —interrumpió entonces Applejack sonriendo —yo creo que Rainbow está inquieta porque la Princesa no invitó a Burning Spades a venir con nosotras.

Las chicas se rieron, pero por el gesto de Dash, parece que la broma no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Descuida, Rainbow, estaremos de vuelta muy pronto y podrás contarle a Burning todo lo que vimos en Canterlot. —quiso animarla sinceramente Fluttershy sin intención alguna de burla, pero su comentario no hizo más que enfadar más a la pegaso azul.

—Eso no es cierto y no me importa. No tengo el menor problema con que no haya venido el herrero. ¿Cómo dices que se llama? —fingió Rainbow dándose la vuelta para mirar por la ventana y así evitar que sus amigas vieran que se había sonrojado.

Detestaba que sus amigas insinuaran que tenía algún interés en Spades, el poni de tierra que hacía ya varios meses había ido a vivir a Ponyville y trabajaba como herrero. Pero detestaba todavía más que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de fingir desinterés en él, pues el mismo Burning se había aislado pasando las últimas semanas encerrado en su taller trabajando de día de noche. Durante toda esa temporada, ningún poni había sabido nada de él, mientras que el humo no había cesado de salir de su chimenea y el golpetear del martillo sobre el yunque no había dejado de sonar en la herrería.

—Por cierto, Twilight, escuché que Spike se ha enfermado, ¿esta él bien? —cambió Fluttershy el tema al ver que se hacía un silencio incomodo en el coche.

—Lo está, Fluttershy. Ya se está reponiendo. Ayer estaba mucho más grave. De hecho, la carta de la Princesa me llegó en uno de sus estornudos. —contestó la unicornio purpura.

»Lo que me parece más extraño de todo, fue la manera en que se enfermó. Por lo que me dijo, salió una tarde a hacer un encargo a casa de Zecora por petición mía, y al pasar por el borde del bosque Everfree, alguien lo bañó con agua helada. No pudo ver de quien se trataba, pero el sospecha que debió ser una broma —concluyó Twilight Sparkle.

—¿Pero qué clase de broma es esa? No me parece que tenga gracia alguna hacer que alguien se resfríe, y mira que yo si se de bromas. —añadió Pinkie indignada.

—¡Ninguna broma! Eso fue un ataque vil y traicionero. —rugió Rarity molesta. —Esperen a que descubra quienes fueron los barbajanes sin escrúpulos que mojaron a mi Spiky-wacky y se las verán conmigo.

La voz de la unicornio blanca paso de un enérgico tono de enojo a su suave y dulce entonación habitual tan rápido que el resto de las ponis apenas pudieron notar el cambio:

—¿Dime Twilight, está usando Spike la bata que confeccioné para él?

—Claro que la está usando. De hecho, no se la ha quitado en tres días. —y al decir esto, ella y las demás chicas se echaron a reír.

Todas, excepto tal vez Rainbow, que tenía su mirada fija en el oscuro cielo nocturno que las rodeaba. Y no es que siguiera molesta, sino que un detalle había captado poderosamente su atención. Al principio no lo había notado, pues al comenzar su viaje, la luz anaranjada del sol moribundo llenaba aun el horizonte, pero conforme fue haciéndose de noche, los avispados ojos de la pegaso comenzaron a notar algo que la vista de un poni menos experimentado en el vuelo no habría detectado.

Se trataba de una especie de diminuto punto de luz de color rojo que volaba en línea recta a gran distancia del carruaje. A veces, la trayectoria del objeto volador desconocido no era totalmente recta, sino que parecía que se internaba deliberadamente en las nubes de vez en cuando como si quisiera evitar ser descubierto.

Por la distancia de las nubes en relación con el carruaje, Dash supuso que lo que sea que fuere ese objeto brillante no debía ser más grande que un poni. Estos pensamientos ocupaban la mente de la pegaso, cuando se dio cuenta de que el resplandor desconocido se acercaba cada vez más. Por la manera en que parecía crecer, debía dirigirse en dirección al carruaje a una velocidad abrumadora.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Rainbow de repente para alertar a sus amigas, al tiempo que un brillo de luz roja entraba enceguecedor por las ventanas del coche, que se estremeció al ser rosado de cerca por el objeto volador.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Rarity recuperándose del susto.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero tiene siguiéndonos todo el viaje. —añadió Rainbow.

—Pues sea lo que sea, ahí viene de nuevo. —les avisó Applejack, mirando por la ventana de su lado como la diminuta luz roja daba vuela en "U" resumiendo su ataque hacia el coche.

Pero esta vez no lo tuvo tan fácil. Tan pronto lo tuvieron a distancia prudente, los unicornios que viajaban sobre el coche comenzaron a disparar proyectiles mágicos desde sus cuernos en contra del atacante, tratando de derribarlo.

Pero ningún disparo dio en el blanco. El reluciente objeto rojo fue y vino una vez más, tratando de impactar el coche, y al percatarse de que parecía estar protegido por un escudo de magia, cambió su comportamiento. En esta ocasión se detuvo inmóvil en medio del cielo nocturno. Rainbow tuvo la horrible sensación de que aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuese_ las estaba mirando. _

El brillo color rojo comenzó a intensificarse poco a poco, hasta que su luz se hizo como el resto de las estrellas del firmamento, y viéndolo entonces Twilight dijo preocupada:

—¡No puede ser! Pareciera que se dispone a lanzar un hechizo perforante para romper el escudo mágico.

Y así fue. Con un rugido atronador, un rayo de color rojo salió disparado desde el destello, e impactó el escudo mágico del coche que se quebró de inmediato. Sacudidos por el golpe, los dos unicornios guardianes cayeron del techo del carruaje y se perdieron de vista en la espesura del bosque que sobrevolaban.

—Lo ha hecho, —anunció entonces la unicornio purpura. —ha roto el escudo.

—No solo eso. También derribó a los guardias —hizo notar Applejack —no podemos quedarnos así como si nada, ¡tenemos que salvarlos!

—Ahí viene de nuevo —se escuchó entonces la voz de Rainbow.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron las cinco a coro.

—¡Al suelo todas! —gritó entonces la pegaso, mientras que, con un crujido ensordecedor, el coche era impactado de lleno por el objeto del resplandor rojo.

El golpe fue cerca del frente, haciendo añicos las vigas que mantenían unidos al carruaje con los pegasos que tiraban de él. Pero fue tan fuerte la envestida que la parte delantera del coche se hizo trizas también, dejando a las seis pasajeras expuestas al frio de la noche.

Por un instante fugaz, mientras el resto de sus amigas se cubrían la cabeza con sus piernas delanteras, Rainbow alcanzó a percibir la forma verdadera de aquel extraño relámpago rojo que tanto empeño había puesto en derribarlas: se trataba de un poni o cuando menos eso parecía.

En la oscuridad de la noche e invadiendo todo el lugar con aquel extraño destello rojo, Dash no fue capaz de distinguir el color de su pelaje o ver su melena. No pudo ver ni aun su rostro, pues casi todo su cuerpo, a excepción de sus piernas, estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura de metal. Pesadas y estorbosas piezas de metal con remaches cubrían por completo el pecho, cabeza y flancos del poni desconocido. De hecho, las alas del poni estaban tan cubiertas por la armadura que incluso parecían estar hechas completamente de hierro. El tiempo pareció congelarse por un momento, cuando Rainbow contempló la extraña visión de aquel Poni de Acero volando raudo como un relámpago rojo a través de una nube de astillas que había sido en otro tiempo el fastuoso carruaje nuevo de la Princesa Celestia.

Entonces todo comenzó a descender. Los guardias pegasos, aturdidos, pudieron difícilmente retomar el vuelo pero nada pudieron hacer por lo que quedaba del carromato y sus pasajeras.

Haciendo un fenomenal destrozo de ramas y hojas, cayeron sobre las copas de los árboles de un tupido bosque de coníferas. Para cuando las ruedas de aquel montón de destrozados pedazos de madera tocaron el suelo, sus seis tripulantes se encontraban mareadas y un tanto más golpeadas.

Como pudieron, las amigas ponis se incorporaron, saliendo de las ruinas del coche, intentando hacerse el menor daño posible con las astillas.

—¿Se encuentran todas bien? —preguntó entonces Twilight.

—Creo que sí. —se apresuró a decir Applejack. Pero Rarity puso replica de inmediato.

—¿Bien? ¿BIEN? ¿Cómo podemos estar bien si acabamos de ser derribadas por una especie de luz roja voladora? Mira nada más mi cabello, está lleno de astillas y hojas y quien sabe que más cosas. ¡Y mi equipaje! ¡Mis joyas, mis vestidos! ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre mi maleta en ese montón de basura que quedó del carruaje?

—Ehm… Twilight —dijo entonces Fluttershy —no quiero parecer negativa, pero ¿Cómo haremos ahora para llegar a Canterlot sin un coche?

—Descuiden, chicas, estaremos bien, solo debemos mantenernos juntas y conservar la calma —quiso tranquilizarlas la bibliotecaria.

—Mis vestidos… ¡están todos arruinados! —gritó desesperada Rarity.

—Hey, chicas, miren, creo que encontré un panal de miel. ¿Creen que las abejas se molesten si tomo un poco mientras ellas duermen? —dijo Pinkie que había encontrado la manera de subir a un árbol… o tal vez se había quedado ahí atorada al momento de la caída.

Twilight comenzaba a perder la paciencia, conforme los problemas parecían acumularse y la situación se empezaba a escapar de sus cascos, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—Esperen un momento, ¿dónde está Rainbow…?

Todas miraron alrededor, y al mirar hacia arriba vieron a la pegaso azul volando inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno. El resto de las chicas no pudieron verlo, pero Dash tenía sus ojos puestos en el diminuto destello rojo que aun volaba sobre sus cabezas. Su comportamiento ahora era errático, describiendo extrañas trayectorias en el cielo, como si hubiera perdido el control de si, y, cuando finalmente, la lucecilla roja comenzó a volar en línea recta hacia el horizonte, parecía que más bien iba en picada, hasta que, al estrellarse con el piso, iluminó la noche con una gran llamarada de luz roja.

—Con que problemas técnicos, ¿eh? —Susurró la pegaso para si —serán la menor de tus preocupaciones cuando te encuentre… ¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho!

Y sin esperar un segundo más, Rainbow Dash se internó en el bosque volando a gran velocidad hacia el lugar de impacto del destello rojo, dejando a sus amigas extrañadas y confundidas.


	3. 20 ¡Cuanto las amamos!

**Capítulo 20 – ¡Cuanto las amamos!**

La noche estaba fría, helada casi. Aquel tupido bosque de pinos por el que las cinco amigas ponis habían comenzado a correr tras Rainbow Dash se extendía cubriendo las faldas de la montaña sobre la cual se alzaba la majestuosa ciudad de Canterlot.

Era una subida empinada aquella que llevaba a la capital de Equestria, tanto, que el tren que venía de Ponyville, debía hacer un desvío de veinte minutos para rodear la montaña y subir por una pendiente menos empinada.

Pero la sección por la que ahora se encontraban corriendo Twilight y sus amigas tenía un terreno más o menos plano, salvo las extrañas elevaciones y las nudosas raíces de los pinos que se entretejían y apilaban entre si dando al piso una forma irregular y traicionera.

Había pasado ya casi una hora desde que había anochecido, y las altas copas de los pinos escondían la luz primorosa de la luna, dando al bosque de coníferas la negrura de una escabrosa gruta de caverna.

—Rarity, haz luz con tu cuerno —pidió Twilight realizando un poderoso hechizo iluminador con su propia magia —chicas, manténganse juntas, sigan mi luz o la de Rarity y no se separen.

Las cinco ponis corrían a todo galope tratando inútilmente de seguir el vuelo de Rainbow Dash, mientras que ella se esforzaba cuanto podía por mantener el rumbo, aun en la oscuridad, para encontrar el sitio de impacto de aquella extraña luz roja, de aquel misterioso poni armado que tanto empeño puso en derribarlas y que, instantes después y tal vez como consecuencia, se desplomó en algún lejano lugar del bosque.

Pero era muy difícil. A toda su velocidad le era casi imposible maniobrar en las tinieblas, esquivando ramas, troncos y hojas, y aun mantener la ruta invariable. Un par de veces sintió que había girado demasiado, y que por lo tanto ya no iba en la dirección correcta. Podía alcanzar a escuchar el trote de sus amigas tras de ella, y alcanzaba a ver el reflejo de la luz de la magia de Rarity y Twilight, pero era cada vez más tenue, pues en su furiosa carrera, las estaba dejando cada vez más atrás.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Apareció ante sus ojos al momento de evadir el tronco de un árbol. Era una luz que destellaba a lo lejos. Rainbow se extrañó pues no esperaba encontrar el sitio del choque tan pronto, sino que según ella estaba apenas a medio camino. Tan pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, entendió que no se trataba de aquello que ella estaba buscando.

Inmediatamente, realizó una maniobra en el aire, que le permitió aterrizar limpiamente y sin hacer ruido en uno de los bordes del claro en que relucía la cálida y crepitante luz.

Mientras tanto, el resto de las chicas trotaba a todo correr por el bosque, y tuvieron que frenar con urgencia, cuando, adelante, donde una luz como de una hoguera resplandecía en el bosque, pudieron ver la silueta de Rainbow que, parada en sus piernas traseras, les indicaba que se detuvieran de inmediato y no hicieran ruido haciendo señas con sus patas delanteras.

Muy apenas, las cinco ponis lograron detener su carrera, y cuando lo hicieron, quedaron sorprendidas con la visión que se revelaba ante ellas, misma que su amiga Rainbow ya había tomado un momento para analizar:

En un claro del bosque que se encontraba sumido con en una especie de hundimiento natural del suelo, una gran cantidad de ponis se hallaban reunidos ante una fogata. La hoguera, situada en el centro de lo que parecía un campamento improvisado, ardía grande y furiosamente, proyectando las sombras deformadas de aquella legión de ponis desconocidos.

Las seis amigas estaban maravilladas. No podían entender que hacia una cantidad tan grande de ponis congregados, pues, siendo Twilight la que poseía una mejor capacidad para las cuentas, calculó que debía haber más o menos un centenar de ponis ahí reunidos.

Pero lo que más tenia atónitas a las chicas, era la extraña actitud que reinaba dentro de este campamento. Aquellos ponis, lucían como ponis pero al parecer _no actuaban como ponis._ Sin duda, hubiera sido algo difícil de explicar, pero su forma de moverse, de expresarse, de volar, en el caso de los pegasos, y de hablar, tan solo de pararse o de respirar, hacía que las seis amigas sintieran una especie de desconfianza hacia aquellos desconocidos.

Las seis se quedaron mirándolos un rato, en silencio, cuando, de pronto, a una pequeña elevación que se alzaba en el lado opuesto del claro, donde coincidía con la falda del empinado risco de la montaña, un unicornio de aquellos se acercó, y alzando su voz dijo:

—¡Atención, _todoponi_! —la voz grave y siniestra de aquel poni hacia juego a la perfección con la capa color oscuro que le cubría el cuerpo y la cabeza como una capucha.

—Ay no, ahí está BlackRune otra vez con uno de sus aburridísimos discursos… —dijo uno de los de la multitud, y, con una mirada fulminante, el unicornio encapuchado le indico a Wild Instinct, un poni de tierra con el pelaje de color rojo manchado, que se encargara del problema.

Con una fuerza tremenda, Wild Instinct propino un zape monumental al poni que opuso replica. Tal fue el golpe, que aquel, fue a dar de cara contra el piso causando las risas de todos a su alrededor.

—Bien, como les decía —continuó BlackRune con esa sombría elegancia que lo caracterizaba. —Nos han informado, que el brillante plan de su Magnificencia para esta noche se ha visto… obstaculizado en cierta manera.

Escondidas en las sombras, las seis ponis estaban atónitas mirando lo que sucedía, ninguna se atrevió a decir una palabra. Ninguna quiso aventurarse a hacer ruido alguno. Aquella extraña sensación de desconfianza que esos ponis les inspiraban no les dejo hacer movimiento alguno hasta no saber un poco más de ellos.

—Según nuestros informantes, la…_ preciosa carga, _que debía ser transportada hasta Canterlot esta noche, fue interceptada por un elemento desconocido. —prosiguió el unicornio sin hacer pausa, salvo aquellas que ponía a propósito de vez en cuando en su discurso para causar cierto efecto dramático —Hasta el momento, ignoramos con exactitud su paradero, pero los reportes aseguran que debe encontrarse en alguna parte de este bosque. Propongo que nuestro rastreador estrella, Sharplooking, encabece un grupo de búsqueda para dar de inmediato con su exacta localización…

Se hizo de pronto un silencio, en que los ponis de la multitud se miraron entre ellos y a su alrededor como buscando a aquel que respondiera al nombre mencionado por BlackRune.

—¿Sharplooking? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Escuchaste? —dijo entonces el poni encapuchado entornando y buscando alrededor tanto como la luz parcial de la fogata se lo permitía.

Fue entonces que Applejack lo notó. Todos los ponis congregados estaban poniendo más o menos atención al discurso del unicornio. Solo uno de ellos, parecía estar completamente absorto en otra cosa. De hecho, cuando la poni granjera se dio cuenta, sintió una inmensa incomodidad al notar que uno de los ponis dentro de la chusma tenía sus ojos color azul brillante clavados precisamente en la dirección en que ella y sus seis amigas estaban escondidas.

—Sharplooking, te están hablando… —susurró un pegaso regordete al poni ojiazul dándole unos golpecitos en las costillas con su rodilla delantera.

—¡AHÍ ESTAN!

La voz del poni de ojos azules se alzó sobre el barullo de los demás en un chirrido tal, que parecía que estaba empleando toda la fuerza de unos grandes y poderosos pulmones. Acompañado del grito, el poni hizo una seña con su casco apuntando en la dirección en que había localizado a las seis amigas.

Todo sucedió muy rápido como para haberlo previsto. De inmediato, la legión de ponis, rodeo a las chicas, empujándolas a bajar por la ligera pendiente hasta el campamento, dejándolas rodeadas por todos lados, en el centro de un circulo cercado de una valla de ponis que las miraba expectantes, con los ojos muy abiertos casi aguantando la respiración.

Las seis amigas se vieron tan de pronto rodeadas por la multitud de ponis que poco pudieron hacer o decir antes de que dos centenares de ojos estuvieran fijos en ellas. Miraron a un lado y a otro en silencio, hasta que la sonora y melodiosa vocecita de Pinkie Pie irrumpió en la noche:

—¡Hola! —dijo la poni rosa con su ánimo característico.

—¡Hola Pinkie! —se escuchó la voz de alguno de los ponis de la multitud. Pronto, una gran parte de la legión de ponis estalló en gritos _—¡__Te amamos! ¡Eres la mejor poni!_

Y de pronto, otra sección de la multitud, en su mayoría pegasos, se encendió en gritos frenéticos que aclamaban sin parar:

—_¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash!..._

Antes de que las chicas pudieran darse cuenta, las hordas de ponis que las rodeaban, habían perdido completamente la compostura y entrado en un estado de caos y gritería tal, que era imposible distinguir lo que decían unos de lo que decían otros.

—¡YA BASTA! —los detuvo entonces aquella voz grave y profunda.

De entre la multitud apareció BlackRune, aun cubierto por su manto negro. Solo se había retirado la capucha dejando al descubierto su cabeza calva y maquillada de color blanco, con marcas rojas que la surcaban de lado a lado. Miraba a las seis amigas con los ojos muy abiertos y a pesar de su habitual compostura era obvio que verlas frente a él lo tenía tan emocionado como al resto.

—Las Ponis de la Armonía —dijo el unicornio mirándolas —_Las Seis Principales_… nos honran tanto con su presencia entre nosotros…

—¿Ustedes? —tomó valor Rainbow Dash, y preguntó encarando BlackRune, no sin recibir varios chiflidos y vítores por parte de algún grupo de pegasos —¿Y se puede saber quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y cómo es que saben de nosotras?

—¿Nosotros? Debes saber, Rainbow Dash, que nadie en el mundo… no, en el _universo_ entero las admira como nosotros. —sonrió entonces BlackRune siniestramente.

—_¡__Te amamos, Rainbow!_ —se escuchó el grito de otro poni, pero pronto quedó sofocado entre la multitud.

—No hace falta que sepan quienes somos nosotros. No somos importantes como ustedes. Les basta saber que somos un grupo de sus mayores admiradores que han venido _de muy lejos_ solo para conocerlas —reanudo su discurso el unicornio. Su expresión no inspiraba la menor confianza a las seis amigas.

—_¡Eres hermosa, Rarity, te amo!_

—Ya, es suficiente —saltó de entre la multitud el salvaje poni de tierra, Wild Instinct, cuya cabeza estaba oculta tras un saco tejido, y dijo dirigiéndose a BlackRune —las hemos encontrado, están aquí frente a nosotros. ¿No podemos cuando menos divertirnos con ellas un poco?

A manera de respuesta, la multitud volvió a estallar en gritos de apoyo y emoción ante la idea.

—¡Silencio! —los calmó el poni de la capa negra —¿Han perdido el seso todos ustedes? ¿Acaso desean enfrentar la furia del señor Azorakt cuando se entere lo que hemos hecho con sus preciosas _Seis Principales_?

—¡_Applejack, Applejack, Applejack!... _—entre los gritos de la muchedumbre y los ponis que hablaban, la escena se iba tornando cada vez más confusa y extraña.

—Vamos, BlackRune, no les haremos _mucho_ daño. Solamente un pequeño juego —Insistió Wild Instinct con su mirada desquiciada.

—_Eres la mejor, Fluttershy, ¡YEY!_

—¿Un juego? Sí, yo quiero jugar —dijo Pinkie inocentemente.

—De verdad, no creo que queramos jugar con ellos, cubito de azúcar —le respondió Applejack desconfiada, al ver la mirada sombría y maliciosa en los ojos de los ponis de la muchedumbre.

Uno de ellos en especial, tenía su rostro cubierto por una aterradora máscara de hierro, y aunque no dejaba ver más que sus ojos, con la respiración agitada y soltando una risa afectada y demencial, no inspiraba la menor confianza en las seis ponis. El nombre de este poni de tierra era Steel Madness, y antes de que BlackRune pudiera emitir una respuesta a la petición de Wild Instinct, el poni de la máscara se lanzó contra las seis amigas esgrimiendo lo que parecía un afilado cuchillo de cocina.

Lo siguiente que pasó, dejo atónitos a todos los presentes, tanto a las seis Ponis de la Armonía, como a la horda de ponis que aullaban y gritaban sin parar.

Al momento en que el ágil salto de Steel Madness lo proyectaba en dirección de Rarity, que era la poni que más cerca tenía, parecía que el rostro del poni enmascarado se golpeó de lleno con una pared invisible, la cual relumbró con un destello color amarillo, lanzando por los aires al salvaje agresor.

El ver a su compañero caído en el suelo, aturdido por el golpe contra el campo de fuerza invisible, logró que varios de la legión de ponis perdieran el juicio y se lanzaran intentando alcanzar a las seis amigas. Pero sus intentos fueron igualmente inútiles. Cada que uno de ellos se acercaba lo suficiente, la barrera invisible se hacía presente, y con un brillo dorado como el sol, repelía a los atacantes y los lanzaba lejos.

Sin ningún resultado, uno tras otro aquellos ponis dementes siguieron lanzándose contra el escudo, mientras que las seis chicas miraban estupefactas el peculiar espectáculo. Pero ninguna movía un musculo, ninguna se lo explicaba, pues ninguna de las dos unicornio, había lanzado el conjuro de barrera… que parecía uno magníficamente poderoso.

Fue entonces cuando de manera inesperada y con la majestuosidad de un relámpago en una noche oscura, de entre los arbustos cercanos apareció la autora del grandioso escudo mágico. Al principio, las chicas no la reconocieron, pero cuando la recién llegada hubo posado sus gráciles cascos en el suelo entre ellas, ninguna de las Seis Principales dejo de reconocer aquel pelaje amarillo brillante, aquella larga cabellera rubia a dos tonos, aquella reluciente capa áurea y aquella insignia dorada y reluciente.

—¡Starshine! —la reconoció Twilight de inmediato rompiendo el silencio y el asombro de sus amigas.

—Quédense juntas, chicas, no se separen ni un centímetro de mi —respondió la hechicera, cuyo cuerno de unicornio destellaba con una poderosa luz amarilla dando fuerza y presencia al escudo mágico.

—_¿Quién rayos es ella?_ —se escuchó la voz de un poni de la multitud.

—_No tengo idea, pero es muy linda, ¿no creen?_ —respondió otra voz.

—_Claro que sí. Me parece conocida de algún fic…_ —dijo una tercera, pero Starshine ya no quiso quedarse a escuchar.

—Todas con los ojos cerrados, y no los abran hasta que yo les diga. —dijo la unicornio amarilla, y cerrando ella sus propios ojos, hizo brillar desde su cuerno una luz tan intensa que dejo enceguecidos a todos los que la miraron.

El hechizo enceguecedor tuvo un efecto grandioso, pero no todos cayeron. Varios de los unicornios de la horda, entre ellos BlackRune anticiparon el movimiento y también cerraron sus ojos o protegieron sus rostros del conjuro.

Tan pronto vieron la oportunidad, las seis amigas acompañadas de la hechicera Starshine echaron a correr por el bosque, alejándose de aquel campamento de locura.

No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que alcanzaran a escuchar tras de sí las pisadas de varios ponis que las seguían muy de cerca.

—¡Tráiganlas, que no escapen! —enronquecía BlackRune de tanto gritar —¡quien las capture podrá hacer lo que desee con la hechicera amarilla!

Pero las siete ponis no se quedarían mucho tiempo en aquel bosque lleno de hostiles. Tan pronto estuvieron a buena distancia, Starshine les grito a las unicornios:

—Rarity, Twilight, hechizo de teleportación hacia Ponyville, ahora.

—Pero yo no… —dudó Rarity al no conocer la teoría ni poseer experiencia en conjuros de transportación inmediata.

—Descuida —la animó la hechicera —enciende tu cuerno y concéntrate en ir a Ponyville con todas tus amigas, yo haré el resto, ¿listas?

Tres, dos, uno…

Con un destello brillante como el sol, las siete ponis desaparecieron de aquel frio bosque de pinos dejando a la legión de ponis hostiles maldiciendo y pataleando por haber perdido a sus presas…

Pero esa noche reservaba aun varias sorpresas.

En alguna parte del bosque, un destello rojo se había apagado, y un poni adolorido emprendía un penoso camino de regreso a su hogar…

Y más allá, en Canterlot, la diplomacia de las Princesas Luna y Celestia había concluido…

Nadie en Equestria lo sabía entonces, pero al día siguiente, cuando el sol radiante se levantara en el firmamento… no lo haría por la gracia y poder de su Majestad…

**Fin del Primer Acto**


	4. 21 El sol prisionero

**Segundo Acto: Los Bronis del Mal**

**Capítulo 21 – El sol prisionero **

La noche aun no decaía, y las estrellas fulguraban expectantes en cielo todavía, cuando las farolas de las calles de Ponyville se vieron superadas en su brillo por un resplandor momentáneo, al tiempo que las seis Ponis de la Armonía, escoltadas por Starshine, hechicera de la Corte Real de la Princesa Celestia, se materializaban en plena plaza principal de la villa.

Desorientadas, fatigadas y sin duda consternadas, las seis amigas se miraron para asegurarse de que estaban todas completas, sanas y salvas.

—Por todos los pasteles, pastelillos y dulces de manzana, ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —exclamó finalmente Applejack rompiendo el silencio.

—No lo sé, pero les aseguro que si Starshine no hubiese llegado, me habría tenido que encargar de esos chiflados ponis uno por uno —aseguró Rainbow Dash, moviendo sus cascos como si boxeara con el aire, sostenida en vuelo por sus veloces alas.

—Pues sí, parecían estar medio loquitos, pero lo único que querían era jugar con nosotras ¿no creen? —intervino Pinkie que a pesar de la difícil experiencia mantenía su buen ánimo.

—Jugar con nosotras… como compañeras de juego… ¿o como sus juguetes? —Fluttershy se estremeció de solo pensarlo, recordando las miradas salvajes de los ponis del bosque.

—No quiero averiguarlo, pero en lo que a mi concierne, no quiero volver a ver ni a saber nada de esa bandada de feos, sucios y maleducados rufianes. —comentó entonces Rarity con su elegante tono —Si acaso, me alegraría que su Majestad enviase a algunos de sus guardias reales a darles una buena lección por haber roto su bonito carruaje nuevo.

—¿Carruaje? ¿Qué carruaje? —preguntó entonces Starshine haciéndose notar de nuevo en un buen tiempo.

—¡Es cierto! —saltó Twilight recordando de pronto —¡La Princesa Celestia! Debe estar esperándonos todavía…

—Twilight, espera… —quiso tranquilizarla la hechicera.

—De seguro está muy preocupada… o muy molesta. Era una cita importante a la que nos convocó… espero que aún no sea tarde… —la unicornio purpura se movía nerviosamente mirando de un lado a otro sin atender a Starshine que le hablaba.

—Twilight… por favor.

—Debemos transportarnos allá de inmediato. No podemos faltar a una audiencia a la que nos invitó la Princesa y…

—¡Twilight, basta! —gritó entonces Starshine con una voz potente y atronadora. Si bien, no se comparaba con la Voz Real de Canterlot, no era menos intimidante. —Nadie las invitó a Canterlot esta noche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada la bibliotecaria.

—Lo que oíste. Ninguna carta de invitación salió de Canterlot en todo el día. De hecho, no tengo idea de cómo se enteraron de la… ¿has dicho audiencia? —se extrañó la unicornio amarilla de reflexionar en el término.

—¿Pero cómo dices eso, querida? —intervino Rarity al ver a su amiga purpura tan contrariada —Twilight recibió esta mañana una carta de su Majestad invitándonos al palacio para conocer a los emisarios de un reino lejano. Spiky-wacky nos la entrego personalmente.

—¡Invitarlas…! ¿Emisarios de…? Eso no es posible… —por la expresión en el rostro de la hechicera, era obvio que estaba tratando en vano de entender muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Dijo finalmente —¿Quién es Spaky-wacky?

—Es Spike. Mi dragón asistente. La Princesa Celestia nos envía correspondencia a través de su aliento de fuego. Es así como nos llegó la carta de invitación. —respondió entonces la bibliotecaria no menos estresada.

—Pero les digo que eso es imposible. Lo que tienen que entender, es que lo que pasó hoy en Canterlot no fue una audiencia diplomática. Por eso no se supone que estuvieran invitadas ustedes. —la compostura de Starshine iba menguando conforme hablaba e iba recordando lo acontecido esa noche en la capital —Lo que pasó fue terrible, y su Majestad jamás las expondría a tal peligro… lo que pasó fue…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar con la oración. Sus ojos dorados se quedaron pasmados, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Las seis amigas la miraron un segundo, con su expresión de incredulidad muda, hasta que el hermoso rostro de la hechicera comenzó a iluminarse. Pero no había nada de raro en eso. Con su faz viendo hacia el oriente, no había nada de raro que la luz del sol al amanecer le iluminara la cara.

Lo raro era, que la luna aun brillaba en el cielo cuando el sol comenzó a salir, pues, según el reloj de la alcaldía de Ponyville _aún faltaban más de cuatro horas para el amanecer…_

El sol, la gran lumbrera, comenzó a asomar su rostro por entre las montañas del horizonte, pero su avance parecía titubeante, como el de un rehén asustado al que se le hace caminar amenazándolo con un arma letal. Con un crujido atronador, como el de un relámpago, la resistencia que el astro opina pareció vencerse, y lenta, pero inexorablemente comenzó a elevarse en el cielo, como lo haría en un día normal… pero con un aire siniestro y trágico, como el de una procesión fúnebre…

—Pero no te quedes muda. ¿Dinos que fue lo que paso? —dijo entonces Rainbow sin prestar demasiada atención al drama cósmico que acontecía en ese instante.

—Lo que ocurrió anoche… en Canterlot —respondió la hechicera, tratando de recobrarse —fue un ataque. ¡Una invasión!

Las seis amigas se quedaron mudas de la impresión, y fue Applejack la primera en preguntar.

—¿Pero quién atacaría Canterlot? Digo, no es la idea más brillante de todas. Con la guardia real vigilando y las Princesas Luna y Celestia ahí… ¡Por todas las manzanas acarameladas! Ellas son las ponis con más magia de toda Equestria.

—No sería la primera vez. Ustedes mejor que nadie deben recordar la invasión de Cambiaformas durante la boda del Capitán Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadenza. —continuó Starshine recordando con pesar. —Pero esta vez fue muy distinto. Los invasores no llegaron en enjambres de cientos, como aquella vez. En esta ocasión, eran solo cinco. Cinco ponis nada más.

—Pero, entonces, ¿los invasores eran ponis? —preguntó Fluttershy desconcertada.

—Bueno, parecían ponis. Lucían igual que ponis. Pero algo en su forma de hablar, de moverse… algo en su forma de mirar me hizo desconfiar de ellos desde el principio.

—¿Te refieres que eran como… los ponis de los que nos salvaste? —inquirió Twilight tratando de entender.

—Exactamente —cayó en la cuenta de pronto Starshine —al verlos a ellos, a esa legión de ponis del bosque, me recordó a los cinco invasores que atacaron Canterlot.

—¡Pero dinos ya! Nos matas de incertidumbre. —interrumpió impaciente Rainbow Dash —¿qué fue lo que pasó con ellos? Las Princesas los patearon de vuelta a su pueblo natal, me imagino.

A manera de respuesta, la unicornio amarilla bajo la cabeza con pesar. Rarity ahogo un grito y la desesperación de Twilight se transformó en miedo.

—Yo… no sé qué fue de sus Majestades. Los invasores llegaron anunciándose como emisarios de un reino lejano. Pidieron una audiencia con la Princesa Celestia, pero no le inspiraron confianza a su Majestad como para permitirlos pasar de inmediato. —comenzó entonces a relatarles la hechicera.

»Fue entonces que ellos la amenazaron. Dijeron que exigían una audiencia diplomática de inmediato o tomarían represalias en contra de las _Seis Principales. _Se referían a ustedes seis, las Ponis de Armonía.

—¿Nosotras? Pero para entonces nosotras estábamos bien. Estábamos a salvo volando en el carruaje nuevo de la Princesa Celestia —aclaró Pinkie tratando de hacer cuentas del tiempo con sus patas.

—Pero la Princesa no envió ningún carruaje nuevo. De hecho, no hay ningún… —Starshine se quedó callada un momento como si finalmente hubiera comprendido todo. —Espera un segundo. ¿Dices entonces que la supuesta carta de la Su Majestad te llegó en una de las llamas de tu dragón, Twilight?

—En uno de sus estornudos, de hecho. Spike ha estado resfriado últimamente. —respondió la unicornio aludida.

—Ya comprendo. ¿Cómo fue que se resfrió?

—Algún brabucón sin sentimientos lo baño una tarde cerca del bosque —mencionó Rarity recordando con indignación.

—Y, el carruaje ¿Cómo era? ¿Quién tiraba de él? —comenzó a interesarse la hechicera.

—Era muy grande y espacioso. Bastante bello y bien decorado, aunque con un estilo muy distinto a la estética y recato usual de los carruajes de Canterlot —puntualizo la unicornio modista conociendo a la perfección el tema.

—En cuanto a los pegasos que tiraban del carruaje, Rainbow dijo que… —comenzó Fluttershy.

—¡Que no los habíamos visto nunca antes! —atajó de inmediato la pegaso azul —¿Lo ven? ¡Yo lo sabía!

—Cubito de azúcar, no querrás decir que… —dijo Applejack cuando, de pronto, Starshine apoyó la idea de Rainbow.

—Esos no eran pegasos de la guardia real. Creo que ya se lo que pasó. Les tendieron una trampa. —se apresuró a explicar la unicornio amarilla —La carta que les enviaron, era una falsificación. Fue enviada por alguien más. Una magia distinta a la de la Princesa Celestia habría sido detectada en la carta por tu dragón por el _olor de las llamas…_

—Pero como Spike estaba resfriado, con su nariz constipada no pudo notarlo…

—Exacto. Apuesto a que los ponis que vimos en el bosque fueron los responsables del baño helado que se encargó de resfriarlo. Después, el carruaje y las armaduras que usaban los supuestos guardias, eran replicas que usaron para engañarlas. Su objetivo era tomarlas prisioneras para poder usarlas como rehenes y chantajear a las Princesas. —concluyó Starshine.

—¿Pero quién sería tan cruel, tan despiadado? —se horrorizó de solo pensarlo Fluttershy.

—No sé de donde viene, ni que es lo que está buscando, pero se presentó como "Azorakt, el Inmisericorde, Regente Supremo de las Hordas de _Más Allá del Mundo_". —recordó con pesar y enojo la unicornio —no supe nada más. Pues en cuanto él y sus cuatro acompañantes lanzaron la amenaza, su Majestad Solar me envió a buscarlas a ustedes.

»No sé qué fue después de eso. Pero que el sol se levantara antes de tiempo, cuando la luna aun brilla en el firmamento me parece una muy mala señal —concluyó ella mirando con preocupación hacia el cielo.

—¿Has dicho… más allá del mundo? —repitió Rainbow, que se había quedado pensativa desde que la unicornio amarilla lo mencionó.

—Eso dijo, Dashy, ¿pero para que quieres saber? No querrás volar hasta allá para acusarlo con su madre, ¿o sí? —le preguntó Pinkie a la pegaso.

—¿Acaso no se acuerdan? —saltó Dash de pronto, poniéndose frente a todas —¿Quién es el único poni en toda Equestria que sabe acerca de esas locuras del _Mundo Más Allá_?

—¿Te refieres a…? —dijo Starshine con un renovado brillo en sus ojos.

Pero no tuvo que terminar la pregunta, pues Rainbow lo haría por ella con gesto de enojo y desconfianza:

—Exacto. Burning Spades.

Segundos más tarde. Las siete ponis se encontraban caminando rumbo a la herrería de Ponyville. Las calles estaban desiertas. Todo poni debía estar dormido aun. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que la luz del sol que sea había levantado de manera anómala por el cielo despertara a unos desconcertados ponis que verían amanecer a un día cuatro horas antes de la hora habitual.

Un día en que la luna permanecía firme en el cielo sin querer ocultarse de su hermano el sol.

Al llegar ante la fachada del taller del herrero, se detuvieron en seco mirando hacia la casa. La chimenea no humeaba y el tintinear del yunque no se alcanzaba a oír.

Pero la puerta del frente estaba medio abierta.

—¡Burns! —asustada, la hechicera se lanzó hacia el interior de la herrería. Las seis amigas entraron tras ella.

El lugar estaba hecho un lio. Había objetos, piezas metálicas y herramientas tiradas por el suelo en todas direcciones y no había una sola vela encendida. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, por lo que los rayos del sol solo se podían filtrar a través del umbral de la puerta.

Las siete caminaron por el lugar con desconcierto. Las brasas del horno, que normalmente brillaban crepitando se encontraban muertas. Más allá de la repisa, pasando el taller y el horno, frente al gran librero en que el herrero apilaba sus tratados sobre magia, la cama de Spades estaba vacía y desarreglada. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de trozos de papiro con esquemas dibujados. Algunos incomprensibles, otros detallaban las alas de un pegaso al vuelo.

—¡Por Celestia, ahí está! —La primera en notarlo fue Rarity. Tirado entre el librero y la cama, junto a la mesita de noche, el cuerpo del poni rojizo descansaba destartalado, como si se hubiera caído de la cama… o se hubiese desmayado al momento de querer irse a acostar.

Para ser un poni macho de edad adulta, era más pequeño y delgado que el promedio, siendo apenas un poco más grande en tamaño que cualquiera de las Seis Principales. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje color rojo claro, y su melena lacia y gris estaba más despeinada que de costumbre.

Rápidamente, Pinkie y Applejack se adelantaron para recogerlo.

—Anda, háblanos, Burns. Dinos que estas bien —trató de hacerlo reaccionar Applejack cuando, al levantarlo, notó que respiraba, pero que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, lleno de moretones y raspaduras y algunas heridas más graves.

La mirada de las siete chicas se clavó en el poni de tierra por unos terribles e inciertos momentos en que la cabeza de Spades se encontraba caída sobre su pecho como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

Entonces despertó. Algunos dirían, que no fue sino hasta que el aire agitado por las alas de Rainbow cayó sobre el rostro del herrero, este no reaccionó. Lo cierto es que al abrir sus ojos sobre los que no pesaban sus gruesas gafas, sus pupilas se entornaron mirando hacia arriba sobre el grupo de ponis en donde se encontraba suspendida la pegaso azul.

—¿Qué relámpagos te sucedió, Spades? Te ves terrible. —dijo Dash, de cuyo pecho se había quitado un terrible peso al ver al poni abrir los ojos.

—Gracias, Rainbow, tú te ves hermosa y radiante como siempre —respondió Burning con un gesto inconfundible de dolor en el rostro. —descuiden. Estos raspones no son nada. Un pequeño accidente que tuve con un equipo nuevo que estoy probando.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablas, Burning? Algunas de estas heridas son profundas y creo que tu tobillo trasero derecho esta dislocado. —le advirtió Fluttershy realizando un examen mas a detalle mientras Pinkie y Applejack detenían al herrero que no era capaz de sostenerse en pie.

—No bromees, Fluttershy es obvio que no es para tanto… ¡Aahhhh! —la frase de Spades quedó inconclusa. Fue ahogada por un agudo grito de dolor que el mismo poni de tierra profirió cuando los cascos de la pegaso amarilla sujetaron suavemente su tobillo.

—¿Lo ves? Dislocado. ¿Tienes gazas y madera? Te tendré que entablillar. —sentenció Fluttershy echando a volar en búsqueda de los elementos requeridos para atender al herrero.

—Sobre la repisa grande. Junto a las hachas y las lanzas —respondió Burning mientras las dos ponis de tierra que lo sostenían lo ayudaban a sentarse sobre la cama. —Gracias, Pinkie, Applejack.

»¿A que debo el honor de su visita, señoritas? Es un gusto verlas, pero creo que aún es pronto como para recibir notas de "Mejórate Pronto" —interrogó Burning tratando de ponerse cómodo sobre sus flancos lastimados. Al notar a su vieja amiga de infancia dijo también —Starshine, que bueno verte. Lamento que cada que me visitas me encuentres en apuros.

La unicornio no respondió. Años como hechicera de la corte la había vuelto fuerte y segura de sí misma, pero los últimos acontecimientos habían mermado sus nervios y ver a Burning en ese estado había sido la gota que derramó el abrevadero.

—El hecho es, Burns, que necesitamos tu ayuda —comenzó Twilight, mientras Fluttershy ya regresaba volando y comenzaba a atender a Spades.

—Claro, haré lo que pueda. ¿Dime, Twilight, en que puedo ayudarles? —dijo el herrero desviando la mirada. Parecía que buscaba sus anteojos.

—Verás, Burning, es que tuvimos un pequeño percance esta noche… —comenzó Twilight Sparkle a relatar.

—¿Acaso tiene que ver con la misteriosa legión de ponis hostiles que ha venido a vivir al bosque, la supuesta comisión de diplomacia que llegó a Canterlot o con el hecho de que comenzara a amanecer casi cuatro horas antes de lo esperado cuando la luna aun sigue en lo alto? —interrumpió Spades antes de que la unicornio pudiera continuar.

—¡Exactamente! ¿Cómo supiste? —Le aplaudió Pinkie.

—Digamos que cuando tienes tanto tiempo en este negocio como yo, basta con ver de lejos la rueda para saber de qué tamaño necesita el remache… ¡hung! —se retorció de dolor Burning Spades al final. Fluttershy estaba apretando las tablillas contra su tobillo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que nos puedes decir sobre estos raros ponis y su líder el "azoloco" aquel? —le interrogó Dash.

—No mucho —comenzó el poni de tierra, levantando su pata para ponerla sobre la cama ya vendada y entablillada. Fluttershy procedió a limpiar y vendar el resto de sus heridas. —El inmisericorde señor _Azorakt_, y su Comunidad de _Bronis Radicales_. Si han venido a preguntarme a mí, es porque ya sospechan ustedes que ellos no vienen de este mundo.

Por la expresión de las chicas era notorio que recibieron la noticia con desconcierto. Entre el desastre de papeles y cacharros dispersos por la habitación de Spades, Fluttershy logró localizar las gafas del herrero y se las entregó, gesto que el agradeció cortésmente.

—Pero, ¿has dicho, "bronis"? —confirmó Rarity —creí que nos habías dicho el verano pasado que de los habitantes del Mundo Más Allá, los bronis son los que están de nuestra parte, es decir, los que nos quieren y admiran.

—Es verdad, eso les dije y es cierto… en parte. —con sus ojos cubiertos por las gafas, el rostro de Spades tenía una apariencia severa y fría.

»Recordarán también que el verano pasado les dije que la mayoría de los bronis aceptan contentos las lecciones de amistad, compañerismo y confianza que reciben de las _proyecciones_ de este mundo en _aquel. _La palabra clave en esto es: _mayoría._

»No todos los bronis son así.

»Existen también algunos que aunque sienten aprecio y gusto por Equestria y el mundo de los ponis en general, no se sienten satisfechos con verlo tal como es. ¡Hmm! —en ese momento, la pegaso amarilla limpiaba un raspón especialmente grande en la mejilla del poni rojizo —Me refiero, a que algunos de estos _bronis radicales _les gustaría integrar las desgracias de su mundo en este, modificar Equestria, cambiarla, transformarla, _deformarla, _ por que, según ellos, al tener los _males de aquel mundo_, este se volvería más interesante y atractivo.

—¿Qué clase de males podrían ser esos? —preguntó Twilight temiendo lo peor.

—Existen ya en Equestria, pero están minimizados, opacados pues no encuentran cabida en el corazón cálido y amable de los ponis y otras creaturas que habitan este mundo. Son la _crueldad_ y el_ sadismo_, la _violencia_ y el _odio_, y con ellas, la _intolerancia_, el _desprecio_, la _sed de venganza_, la _amargura_, el _ocultismo _y la _impiedad_… y desde luego el _autoritarismo_, la _guerra_, la _escasez_ y la _muerte_…

—Pero… ¿quieres decir que estos… bronis, han venido de más allá del mundo para traer todos estos males sobre Equestria? —preguntó preocupada Starshine.

—Exactamente. Por eso Azorakt y sus _Cuatro Ponis Terribles_ fueron a enfrentar a sus Majestades las Princesas Celestia y Luna. Ellas son las regentes en Equestria y con ellas aquí, no podrían hacer nada por arruinar este mundo —respondió el herrero. Fluttershy ya había terminado de vendarlo y limpiar sus heridas completamente.

—¿Y que son esos Cuatro Ponis Terribles de los que hablas, cubito de azúcar? —quiso saber la poni granjera.

—Son los más poderosos soldados de Azorakt. —respondió Burning Spades mirando por la ventana. Rarity tuvo la gentileza de correr las cortinas por él y la luz del sol aberrante entro sin restricciones en la casa —No se los mencioné el verano pasado, pues aun no se del todo como funciona, pero cuando una _entidad_ del Mundo Más Allá entra en este, su cuerpo debe reconfigurarse para encajar con las leyes del mundo al que entra. La esencia de dicha entidad, posee cierta _libertad_ de elegir la apariencia y propiedades de su nuevo cuerpo.

»En el caso de los Cuatro Ponis Terribles, ellos eligieron tomar la forma de cuatro creaturas legendarias de una vieja historia del mundo del que vienen. Se dice que cuando el mundo en el que viven los bronis conozca su final, sus habitantes serán atormentados por cuatro terribles plagas en forma de caballos espectrales y sus jinetes. Estos bronis eligieron la forma de esos terribles caballos.

—Pero… como has dicho, mientras sus Majestades, las Princesas, estén aquí, ellos no pueden hacer nada. ¿Verdad? —se cercioró Rarity asustada.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, y lo que nos lleva al último misterio. —contestó Spades — Las Princesas Luna y Celestia jamás dejarían a Equestria en manos de un demente despiadado como Azorakt, pero el hecho de que el sol haya salido más temprano y la luna se niegue a abandonar el cielo me parece preocupante. Siendo Sus Majestades las que controlan los astros, ¿porque realizarían un fenómeno tan extraño en el cielo de Equestria?

—No estarás insinuando que tal vez, la razón de que el sol y la luna actúen así, es porque las princesas fueron derrotadas… ¿o sí? —hizo Rainbow la pregunta, aunque todas las ponis presentes estaban pensando lo mismo.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, pero creo que estamos por averiguarlo… —con la mirada clavada en la ventana, Burning contempló el cielo de aquella mañana incompleta.

Arriba, en el firmamento, el sol se había elevado ya, iluminando parte del cielo, mientras que aquella región donde aún dominaba la luna inmóvil, seguían siendo visibles las estrellas en un cielo oscuro surcado por un color rojo mortecino.

Mientras tanto, desde Canterlot, una oscuridad densa comenzó a emerger como se eleva también el humo de un incendio. La nube de penumbra comenzó a tomar forma, como si se preparara una tormenta terrible, y de entre aquel nefasto humo negro como el azabache, surgió una figura equina igualmente negra, extendiendo unas largas alas oscuras y con su cabeza coronada por un negro y largo cuerno…


	5. 22 La Voz del Tirano

**Capítulo 22 – La voz del Tirano**

Cuando, la noche anterior, los confiados habitantes de Ponyville se fueron a dormir, ninguno podría haberse imaginado que despertarían horas antes del amanecer… cuando el sol se levantara en el horizonte obligado por un poder ajeno, y la luna se mantuviera fija en el cielo, negándose a ocultarse tras los montes, retenida por la misma voluntad maligna que obligaba al avance de su hermano el sol.

Varios ponis en Ponyville comenzaron a salir desconcertados de sus casas, no pudiéndose explicar el misterioso y descoordinado baile cósmico que sucedía sobre sus cabezas. Tan solo algunos despistados no notaron la diferencia, como la fiel cartera Derpy, que al ver el sol arriba en el firmamento tan temprano, creyó haberse levantado tarde y se apresuró a aventajar su ruta de reparto.

La mirada de la mayoría de los habitantes de la villa ya estaba concentrada en el cielo, cuando una nube negra y terrible comenzó a elevarse desde la ciudad capital de Canterlot. La nube creció en tamaño y negrura hasta que cubrió una gran parte del cielo. De ella, emergió una figura siniestra y extraña, que al momento en que alcanzó la altura necesaria como para que los rayos del sol la iluminaran se reveló como lo que parecía ser un poni.

Pero no cualquier poni.

De gran tamaño y figura fornida, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje de color negro intenso, mientras que su melena, negra igualmente, ondeaba aun sin viento, descomponiéndose en colores ultramares, morados y carmesíes. Un par de enormes alas emplumadas, cuyas puntas parecían ser de color tornasol lo sostenían al vuelo, y sobre su frente un enorme e imponente cuerno de unicornio fulguraba con un oscuro poder.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una férrea y terrible armadura color negro que le cubría desde los cascos hasta la cabeza. Entre las uniones de las placas de la armadura, relumbraba una especie de brillo rojo, como el de el intenso fuego de un alto horno, como si debajo de aquella indumentaria, el cuerpo del poni fuera lava incandescente.

El poderoso alicornio miró hacia abajo con sus ojos color ultramar inyectados en sangre que centelleaban y llameaban con un poder y una intensidad aun mayor a la de un dragón. Podía sentir que no solo Canterlot y Ponyville, sino que Cloudsdale, Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Las Pegasos, Baltimare y aun la lejana Cloptown y los límites distantes de Appleloosa, y todos sus habitantes temblaban de miedo ante su Presencia Pavorosa.

Finalmente, comenzó a hablar con una voz atronadora y terrible. Una variante de la Voz Real de Canterlot que resonó en todos y cada uno de los rincones de Equestria, distorsionada con un eco y un rugido similar a la voz de miles de truenos que azotan al mismo tiempo, pero terriblemente clara y profunda. Esto fue lo que dijo:

—_Habitantes de toda Equestria. Ahora, ustedes no me conocen, pero YO los conozco bien a todos y cada uno de ustedes. _

_»__Yo soy Azorakt el Magnífico, el Inmisericorde, Dueño de los Destinos de Equestria, Líder Supremo de las Hordas de Más allá del mundo y Nuevo Regente Absoluto de este Mundo._

_»__Es para mí, un placer informarles, diminutos e insignificantes vasallos, que la Era Solar en Equestria ha llegado a su fin. El Reinado de las Dos Princesas, terminó. YO, Azorakt, con mi infinito poder me he tomado la libertad de exiliar a Celestia y Luna, cada una al astro que celosamente custodiaban y levantaban durante tantos siglos, y erigirme Rey sobre todo el reino glorioso de Equestria._

_»__Ahora, sin vuestras Grandes Defensoras aquí, empieza una Nueva Era Oscura para este mundo. Ahora, Equestria conocerá todos y cada uno de los males que hemos traído para ustedes desde el Mundo que Existe Más Allá de Este. Todo intento de resistirse será fútil. Lo mejor para todoponi, es que acepten su pronta y dolorosa perdición desde este momento, pues aun quienes logren sobrevivir, servirán como esclavos de las Hordas por el resto de su existencia, que les garantizo, será corta._

_»__Y para quienes quieran ver una prueba más de mi poder sin límites, ahora destruiré los dos astros, las bellas joyas que vuestras Princesas guardaron tan celosamente durante miles de años. Ya lo he dicho, mis pequeños ponis. En cuestión de horas, hare que el sol y la luna colisionen autodestruyéndose. En ese momento, vuestra esperanza estará muerta. Y significará que vosotros, muy pronto, también._

_»__Y una cosa más _—añadió el tirano antes de volver a descender sobre la nube negra que encubría Canterlot de los ojos de los ponis en toda Equestria —_si las prodigiosas salvadoras del Reino, las Ponis de la Armonía, desean venir y hacer frente a la última gran amenaza que se cernirá sobre Equestria, las estaré esperando ansioso… eso si logran llegar hasta aquí._

Y con una risa siniestra que heló la sangre de ponis grandes y chicos a lo largo del reino, el maligno Azorakt desapareció de la vista.

Entonces, un sentimiento de desamparo y derrota, se extendió por toda Equestria. En Ponyville, algunos pequeños potrillos comenzaron a llorar, mientras que sus padres miraban con miedo sin saber que decirles. El peso abrumador de la sentencia hizo que las alas de los pegasos perdieran las fuerzas y los hicieron descender con desencanto hasta el suelo. Algunos ponis, en cambio, se habían quedado pasmados, como inmóviles, mirando hacia arriba, donde el sol se movía lento y titubeante en su escalada por llegar al cenit, el punto más alto del cielo, mientras, con horror, notaron que la luna había comenzado a moverse también, en la dirección contraria, no para ocultarse tras el horizonte sino en rumbo de colisión con la otra lumbrera.

Todo estaba perdido. El reino estaba condenado. No había nada más que hacer.

Y justo cuando la primera poni gritó y entró en pánico, despertando a los demás de su ensoñación, para gestar el horror y la histeria general, el fin del orden, la compostura y la razón, una voz de corcel tuvo que elevarse aún más entre el griterío. Parado en la plaza principal frente la alcaldía. Su figura se veía insignificante. Un joven poni rojo, con el rostro y el cuerpo surcado de vendajes y una pata vendada y entablillada, se movía con ayuda de un hacha que había modificado para transformar en muleta, y era seguido por otras siete ponis.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Burning Spades caminando con dificultad —¿Es todo lo que se les ocurre hacer? ¿Entrar en pánico para que la demencia y la histeria colectiva nos acabe de destruir antes que Azorakt y sus hordas?

La atención de los ponis a su alrededor se depositó en el herrero. Las miradas llenas de miedo y preocupación, todo poni en la villa se acercó a la plaza como los desprotegidos junto a una fogata.

—Miren hacia arriba, ponis. ¿Qué es lo que ven? —les dijo entonces Spades. Su situación aún era delicada y le costaba trabajo el solo dirigir el discurso. Así que, miro por encima de sus gafas a Starshine como pidiéndole ayuda solo con sus ojos. Repitió: —¿Qué es lo que ven?

—¡Nuestra perdición! —gritó una voz de un corcel desesperado entre la multitud. Entonces varias yeguas gritaron y varios potrillos comenzaron a llorar.

—¡NO! —gritó Spades para recuperar la atención de los ponis y que ellos recuperaran la compostura.

—A las Princesas… —dijo entonces Starshine, con sus dorados ojos posados en el cielo —Sus Reales Majestades, Luna y Celestia, las Princesas están ahí arriba.

La mirada de todoponi se posó de nuevo en lo alto mirando aquel macabro arreglo astronómico, pero por un instante, ya no sintieron miedo, desconfianza ni preocupación. El sol, aunque obligado a avanzar por el cielo que debía ser aun nocturno, despedía una cálida brillantez que a todos les recordó la dicha de la Celebración del Sol de Verano, mientras que la luna, clara y hermosa, aunque había comenzado a ser empujada en contra de su senda habitual, destellaba con esa luz característica de la hermosa y emocionante Noche de las Pesadillas.

—¿Lo ven? —continuó hablando la hechicera —Ellas están ahí. Nos cuidan aun desde el exilio, así que no se rindan, no se rinda ningún poni: ¡este no es el final!

El miedo se esfumó del corazón de los habitantes de Ponyville, algunos, sonrieron esperanzados al ver al rostro a los astros que, en una procesión obligada, aún les devolvían la mirada con expresión gentil. Fue en ese momento cuando con sus cascos golpeando en tierra, todos los habitantes de Ponyville dieron un fuerte aplauso a sus Princesas mostrándoles el cariño y confianza que aun sentían por ellas.

Mientras tanto, Burning comenzó a avanzar con dificultad de nuevo entre la multitud en dirección hacia la salida del pueblo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Spades? —lo alcanzó Rainbow sin dificultad alguna.

—Tus heridas aún son graves, tienes que volver a la cama —llegó tras ella Fluttershy.

—Esto no puede continuar así —dijo Spades sin voltear a ver a las pegasos, tras ellas ya venían también sus amigas unicornios y ponis de tierra —alguien tiene que darle una lección a Azorakt antes de que cumpla con su insensato plan.

—¿Y qué harás tú? ¿Hablarle con palabras raras y elegantes hasta que se dé por vencido? —lo enfrentó la pegaso arcoíris volando frente a él para cerrarle el paso —Admítelo, Spades, apenas si puedes caminar. Suponiendo que llegues a Canterlot en ese estado, ese Rey de los Lunáticos acabará contigo con solo pestañear.

—Aun así debo intentarlo. Soy el único que sabe algo de él y sus secuaces —con una maniobra dolorosa, el herrero rodeo a Rainbow tratando de seguir con su camino.

—Por favor, Burns. No lo estás pensando bien. —se transportó frente a él Twilight queriéndolo hacer entrar en razón —por más que me cueste admitirlo, pero es cierto: solo nosotras seis, las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía podemos hacerle frente, ahora que las Princesas no están.

Al decir esto último, todos pudieron notar un gran pesar en la voz de la unicornio purpura.

—No, eso es inaceptable. Eso es lo que él quiere. —La expresión inamovible de Spades comenzaba a descomponerse, conforme la preocupación se apoderaba de él —¿Acaso creen que las dejará llegar hasta la Bóveda de los Elementos? ¡Es parte de su plan! Si lo conozco tan bien como se, de seguro colocará a los Cuatro Ponis Terribles en las rutas de acceso para acabar con ustedes si se acercan, no puedo permitir que lo hagan.

—Lo siento, cubito de azúcar, pero no puedes hacer nada para detenernos —le dijo honestamente Applejack pasando frente a él dejándolo atrás. —Es nuestra responsabilidad ahora.

Burning se había quedado inmóvil mirando la escena. Sus seis amigas caminaban decididas por el camino a Canterlot, mientras la negra nube se cernía sobre ellas como un destino terrible. Y él se quedaba a medio camino, parcialmente imposibilitado con Starshine a su lado. Entonces el herrero quiso hacer algo, gritar, decir tantas cosas… pero antes de poder aclarar su mente, una vocecita se escuchó detrás de él.

—¡Twilight! Chicas, esperen… —Spike, el pequeño dragón de escamas color morado y espinas verdes avanzaba corriendo por la senda que venia de Ponyville poniendo todo su aliento en alcanzar al grupo de ponis.

—Spike, ¿Qué haces aquí? —lo saludó la bibliotecaria con un gran y cariñoso abrazo.

—Están bien, estaba muy preocupado. —aferrado al pelaje de la unicornio con sus garritas, Spike miraba no solo a Twilight sino al resto de las chicas —Pensé que ustedes estarían en Canterlot, y cuando escuche el revuelo en la plaza y las vi, no lo podía creer…

—Sí, Spike, estamos bien, pero ahora tenemos que encargarnos de la situación, debemos ir a Canterlot sin demora. —le dijo Twilight muy seria.

—Bien, —la miró Spike con sus grandes ojos verdes —voy con ustedes.

—Lo siento Spike, no puedes venir. Es muy peligroso. —A la unicornio se le partía el corazón de decirle eso a su querido asistente, pero era la verdad. —No vamos a una fiesta en Canterlot, es un enfrentamiento. Uno importante y peligroso y no quiero que te expongas.

—Pero yo… —unas delgadas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por las escamosas mejillas de Spike al escuchar la negativa.

—Ningún pero, Spike. Tienes que quedarte. Espéranos aquí, por favor —la bibliotecaria trató de sonar severa, pero era obvio el pesar en su voz.

Burning miró al pequeño Spike un momento con sus analíticos ojos dorados escondidos tras sus anteojos gruesos como lupas de aumento. Algo se encendió en su cabeza, y llamó al dragoncito que se aferraba a su querida tutora para no dejarla ir.

—Ven, Spike, deja que se vayan. —le dijo con una voz gentil, casi paternal, rara en el herrero —tienen mucho que hacer, y mientras más pronto partan más pronto estarán de vuelta. ¿No es así?

—Claro que si —trato de sonreír la unicornio.

Spike se separó de ella y se fue a parar desconsolado cerca de Burning Spades y Starshine, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a Twilight… a las chicas… a Rarity.

El rostro del herrero se volvió a endurecer, y cuando tenía a las seis amigas a distancia como para que pudieran escucharlo, les dijo con aquella voz monótona y seria de orador que siempre había tenido:

—Escúchenme, Ponis de la Armonía, Defensoras de Equestria. Los enemigos que ahora enfrentan las conocen mejor que nadie. Tanto o más que ustedes mismas. Saben sus fortalezas, sus debilidades y su personalidad. Podrán predecir sus reacciones, y, en el caso de algunos, sabrán todas y cada una de las palabras que ustedes dirán o dirían en ciertas situaciones.

»Es por eso que su mejor oportunidad de derrotarlos es conociéndolos ustedes también. Si se lanzan a la lucha sin saber nada de ellos, no veo como puedan ser capaces de derrotarlos. Aún hay esperanza. Deben llegar a toda costa hasta Canterlot y romper la concentración de Azorakt, de manera que el rumbo de colisión del sol y la luna se detenga. Los ponis de Equestria confían en ustedes. Las Princesas, arriba, en lo alto, confían en ustedes. Todos confiamos en ustedes. Sabemos que lo lograrán y que volverán a salvo.

Las palabras de Spades eran firmes y su voz no titubeo nada al decirlas, mientras que Starshine se conmovió hasta las lágrimas, Spike lloraba desconsoladamente y las Seis Principales pudieron sentir la confianza y el apoyo de sus fieles amigos. Al final, la voz de Spades se elevó como un estruendo, al tiempo que su discurso comenzaba apenas:

—¡Ahora escuchen con cuidado, pues les revelaré el pasado, presente, poderes, habilidades y debilidades de los Cuatro Ponis Terribles!


	6. 23 Las Nubes de la Derrota

**Capítulo 23 – Las nubes de la derrota**

En tiempos más dichosos, era posible acceder a la hermosa Ciudad Capital de Canterlot de muy variadas maneras. El tren de vapor que salía de distintas partes del reino y pasaba por la pintoresca estación de Ponyville, el divertido viaje en globo que garantizaba a sus pasajeros una vista hermosa del paisaje de Equestria, los carruajes voladores tirados por valientes pegasos de la Guardia Real, y claro, el cómodo sendero por tierra, que si bien era largo, prometía a sus caminantes una paz y una tranquilidad natural en cada uno de los bellos ecosistemas que atravesaban hasta llegar a la primorosa metrópoli.

En los tiempos difíciles que se vivían en Equestria durante la invasión de las hordas malévolas de Azorakt el despiadado, la mayoría de estas rutas estaban bloqueadas. Magia, derrumbes, estragos y destrozos fueron las herramientas favoritas de los Bronis Radicales al momento de impedir el acceso sencillo hasta Canterlot.

Lo que les explicaría Burning Spades a las Seis Ponis de la Armonía, sería que solo existían cuatro caminos por los que podrían acceder, pero que estos estarían, seguramente, custodiados cada uno por uno de los más fieles y poderosos guerreros de las huestes radicales: Los Cuatro Ponis Terribles.

Por aire, escalando, por el bosque y por la vereda principal. Esas eran las cuatro rutas probables. Pero el herrero sabía que cada una de ellas entrañaba mayores peligros que la anterior, por lo que sugirió a las seis ponis hacer equipos y recorrer tres de las cuatro rutas simultáneamente, para que por lo menos un equipo llegase de inmediato a la Bóveda Mágica de los Elementos de la Armonía y consiguiera las poderosas gemas que podrían significar la única posibilidad de salvar Equestria de la maldad insensata de Azorakt y su ejército.

Las dos pegasos, haciendo uso de sus alas, cubrirían la ruta aérea, mientras que las ponis de tierra irían escalando el risco gracias a sus habilidades de fuerza y equilibrio superiores. Finalmente, y previendo una emboscada en la oscuridad del bosque, las unicornios irían por esta ruta de manera que pudieran defenderse haciendo uso de magia. Solamente la vereda principal a trote fue descartada, puesto que Spades daba por hecho que el peor de los rivales estaría allí, siendo que se trataba de la ruta más fácil y obvia.

Cuando Burning terminó de dar indicaciones a las seis amigas, él, la hechicera y Spike volvieron a Ponyville. Aunque Twilight y las demás tendrían la labor más importante, aun había que evitar un estado de pánico en toda Equestria, por lo que los habitantes de la villa se debían organizar una vez más para llevar a cabo una gran tarea colectiva.

Es así, como Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy debieron apurar sus alas y remontar el vuelo hacia Canterlot. La ruta por aire debía ser la más corta y la más rápida, pero también aquella que hacía a aquellas que la transitaban los blancos más fáciles para un ataque en todas direcciones.

De hecho, la siniestra nube oscura que se elevó sobre la ciudad para servir de escenario al nefasto rey Azorakt, seguía ahí, aterradora e imponente, pesada y asfixiante, arremolinándose en el espacio aéreo y lanzando al aire, terribles descargas eléctricas en forma de rayos, truenos y centellas.

El panorama era desolador, mientras las dos valientes pegasos estaban por entrar en el centro de aquella tormenta abrumadora. La pegaso amarilla se la había pasado callada durante todo el vuelo, mientras que la azul la miraba preocupada.

—Ehm, Fluttershy…

—Sí, Rainbow —respondió la aludida a su compañera de vuelo.

—Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase ahí dentro, estamos juntas en esto ¿sí? No importa que tan aterradora, oscura y terrible sea la tormenta, o peor aún, la batalla, no te dejaré atrás por ningún motivo. —Dash quiso animarla.

—Sí, lo entiendo —respondió su tímida amiga, pero por la aflicción de su rostro era obvio que quería decir algo más. Finalmente, tomó valor y dijo: —Rainbow…

—Dime, Fluttershy —la pegaso arcoíris llegó a temer que su amiga no se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobreponerse al reto.

—¿Pudiéramos ir más rápido? Las chicas cuentan con nosotras y no debemos defraudarlas. Es necesario que lleguemos a la Bóveda de inmediato —y apurando sus alas, Fluttershy apresuró el vuelo a tal velocidad que la melena de Rainbow quedó echa un lio.

Sonriendo, la pegaso arcoíris apuro también el vuelo y le dio alcance a su amiga sin problema volando ambas a una velocidad envidiable, y cuando se internaron sin dudar en las nubes de tormenta, Rainbow no supo en que estaba pensando: casi se le olvida que aunque tímida, su amiga Fluttershy era toda una pegaso guerrera.

En el interior de la nube negra, todo era un caos. Remolinos de la nube se formaban y desaparecían de un momento a otro modificando el paisaje en segundos, mientras que los truenos iluminaban de manera intermitente el lugar, dándole un sentido de incertidumbre y desconcierto. La tormenta era irregular y desproporcionada, había montañas, acantilados y precipicios hechos de la misma nube, y cuando esta se disolvía en el aire volviéndose una niebla negra y opaca, dificultaba la respiración y asfixiaba a quien tuviera la mala suerte de respirarla.

Dash se acercó a una de las peñas de nube que sobre salían y aguantando la respiración para no respirar la nube volatilizada, comprobó la consistencia de la tormenta.

—Ten cuidado, Fluttershy, esta nube es muy dura, impactarse con la más compacta sería como estrellarse en un muro de cantera, y procura no respirar la más suave, eso sería todavía peor. —le advirtió Rainbow a su amiga cuando regreso junto a ella.

—Gracias, Rainbow. Ahora, me pregunto, ¿crees que el Poni Terrible del que nos habló Burning esté por aquí? —dijo la pegaso de melena rosada.

Pero Rainbow Dash no pudo responder, pues en ese momento, un potente relámpago iluminó la nube, reflejando la silueta distorsionada de un imponente poni alado, al tiempo que un estremecedor trueno ensordeció a las dos amigas. Fluttershy soltó un agudo chillido de susto tapándose sus orejas con sus cascos delanteros.

—¡JA JA JA ja ja ja…! —la voz del trueno fue apagándose y desapareciendo, lo que permitió que se escuchara tras él una risa, engreída y despectiva, la carcajada no parecía evidenciar alegría ninguna, sino que era solo una muestra de burla.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿que tenemos aquí? Justo a la poni que quería ver… —emergiendo desde un remolino de nube negra, la figura del poni alado que habían visto antes surgió majestuosa revelando al autor de la risa en todo su siniestro esplendor y belleza. —Rainbow Dash, la Poni de Hierro, la voladora más rápida del Colegio de Pequeños Velocistas de Cloudsdale, la única desarrolladora de la velocidad necesaria para crear un Sonic Rainbow… ah, y también vienes con Fluttershy…

»Es todo un honor… para ustedes, desde luego —volvió a reírse el engreído y terrible pegaso.

Su pelaje era de color blanco impecable, y su melena de un tono rubio platinado ondeaba con los huracanados vientos que corrían por el interior de la tormenta. A la luz de los relámpagos, las chicas alcanzaron a ver que su indumentaria era una armadura ligera de color dorado, pero que parecía tener más función decorativa que realmente protectora. Sus alas eran agudas y veloces y se agitaban sin parar majestuosamente. En su cabeza llevaba una sencilla corona de oro al estilo imperial y sus flancos estaban decorados con una marca que representaba un arco tenso y una flecha a punto de disparar.

—Yo, mis lindas potrillas, soy Emperor, el Poni Terrible de…

—La Conquista, lo sabemos —lo interrumpió Rainbow Dash mirándolo malhumorada.

—Vaya, que impresión —dijo el pegaso blanco muy confiado —no es de asombrarse que mis enormes proezas hayan llegado tan lejos que aun en Equestria sea conocido mi nombre.

—No hemos venido a charlar —lo atajó la pegaso arcoíris —tenemos que llegar de inmediato a Canterlot, ¿Nos dejarás pasar?

—Ustedes saben perfectamente que no será tan fácil —sonrió Emperor. Era un poni hermoso, pero ese exceso de orgullo en su rostro hacia que su sonrisa torciera su cara de manera extraña y desagradable.

—Bien, entonces prepárate a pelear —Dash no había esperado un momento más y asumió una pose que le permitiera lanzarse a la acción de inmediato, con sus patas delanteras extendidas y sus cascos a los lados de su cuerpo. Sus alas se agitaban listas arrancar a toda su potencia.

—¿Pelear? Nonono, me estás confundiendo, yo no soy ese Poni Terrible. —volvió a sonreír con esa mueca larga y delgada —esto podemos arreglarlo con una simple carrera, ¿qué les parece? Si logran salir de la tormenta antes que yo, se pueden ir, tienen paso libre hasta Canterlot.

Los ojos de Dash se agudizaron al escuchar eso, al tiempo que sonreía confiada y disimuladamente. A todo esto, Fluttershy seguía guardando silencio a espaldas de su amiga.

—Por mi esta excelente, ¿comenzamos ya? —dijo Rainbow siempre preparada para una competencia.

—Por supuesto. —dijo Emperor acercándose para ponerse al mismo nivel que las dos amigas — cuando estalle el próximo trueno, saldremos disparados los tres y veremos quien sale primero.

»Solo debo advertirles —sonrió aquel broni una vez más —nunca he perdido en competencia alguna. JAMÁS.

Y con un estruendo tremendo y una luz enceguecedora, un relámpago iluminó el interior de la nube y un trueno marco el comienzo de la carrera.

"Lo sabemos" pensó Rainbow mientras se disparaba veloz como una bala por las entrañas de la tormenta "sabemos que jamás en tu vida has pedido, hasta hoy."

Y claro que lo sabían. Burning Spades había tenido la precaución de hablarles a detalle acerca de Emperor, Poni Terrible de la Conquista, el Broni que no podía perder.

Según la historia de Burns, Emperor nació en el Mundo Más Allá en una familia de grandes recursos económicos.

Desde el día de su nacimiento, sus padres vieron en él un increíble potencial innato, por lo que dedicaron gran parte de su fortuna a su educación y entrenamiento. Al cabo de los años, el joven Emperor logró desarrollar sus habilidades naturales hasta volverse un virtuoso del deporte y los videojuegos. Cuando se unió a la Comunidad de Bronis Radicales (puesto que Spades trató de explicarles que nadie en más allá del mundo nace broni, sino que con el tiempo se hace) se comenzó a difundir la creencia de que nunca, en toda su vida, Emperor había perdido un juego, partida o competencia.

Lamentablemente, la actitud del broni no fue la adecuada ante todas las grandiosas oportunidades que desde su infancia tuvo, sino que cultivo un carácter altivo y un sentido de superioridad exagerado, llegándose a creer que todos los demás eran por mucho inferiores a él.

Aún entre la Comunidad, se comentaba que la única razón por la que Emperor decidió seguir a Azorakt, fue porque él le ofreció la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Rainbow Dash, la única pegaso que Emperor creía tenia lo necesario para darle una competencia reñida. Pero ni aun en sus sueños mas pesimistas, el Poni Terrible de la Conquista soñó con ser derrotado. Lo que él quería era poder humillar a la pegaso multicolor y tener el derecho así de que toda su gloria se transfiriera a él mismo.

Por eso es que el Rey de los Fanáticos, Azorakt, aceptó llevarlo consigo hasta Equestria, gracias a su asombrosa habilidad podría sobreponerse a cualquier reto. Fue así que Emperor, al entrar al mundo de los ponis, tomó la forma del Caballo Blanco, cuyo jinete se decía que siempre saldría venciendo y para vencer.

En todo esto pensaba Rainbow mientras, a toda velocidad, maniobraba entre la siniestra nube de tormenta que le servía de pista de carreras en su competencia contra el engreído pegaso blanco.

La tormenta cambiaba y se movía deformando el paisaje y formando túneles y cuevas en el interior de la nube. Antes de darse cuenta, se vio a si misma sola. Ni Emperor ni Fluttershy se veían por ningún lado, pero lo que la pegaso azulada tenía en claro era que debía atravesar cuanto antes aquel laberinto de oscuridad y relámpagos. Y no debía demorarse. Si bien era cierto que Emperor era un patán jactancioso, no lo era sin motivo alguno, sino que era un rival de cuidado.

Y no se hizo esperar.

Tan concentrada estaba Rainbow en maniobrar evadiendo la terrible y peligrosa pared de nubes que se cerraba constantemente ante ella y las sorpresivas descargas eléctricas, que no vio venir una veloz y poderosa patada que su oponente le propino sin avisar.

La pegaso cayó dando giros hasta estrellarse contra una pared solida de nube. Si bien el golpe de Emperor no fue gran cosa, el impacto contra la dura nube la dejó casi tan malherida como una de las famosas patadas dobles de Applejack.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rainbow Dash? ¿Acaso sigues haciendo honor a tu viejo apodo del colegio, "Rainbow Crash"? —se rio maniacamente el Primer Poni Terrible deteniéndose a mirarla tendida sobre la dura superficie de la nube.

Rainbow trato de incorporarse, pero sintió de inmediato el peso de los cascos del otro pegaso apoyándose sobre su ala derecha. Resistió el dolor, pero debió caer tendida de nuevo al escuchar el crujir de las falanges de su ala al ser estirada de más. Si se movía muy bruscamente, no dudaba que Emperor le haría polvo ambas alas.

—Fue tonto haberme desafiado, Rainbow Dash —comenzó a presumir el pegaso blanco, moviendo su casco sobre el ala de ella para estropearle las plumas —nunca fuiste la más lista de las Seis Principales y nunca lo serás. No veo como espera Azorakt que alguna de ustedes llegue hasta él, con nosotros cuatro custodiando todas las posibles rutas de acceso.

—Pues entonces tú no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo. Apuesto a que Fluttershy ya estar muy cerca de la salida —dijo Rainbow resistiendo el dolor y sonriéndole confiada a su oponente.

A manera de respuesta, Emperor lanzo otra de aquellas demenciales carcajadas y mirándola de nuevo agregó:

—¿Esa pobre pegaso asustadiza? No me hagas reír, Rainbow Dash. Apuesto a que tu amiga Fluttershy sigue congelada de miedo en la línea de salida. Ya estas desesperada. Las tonterías que dices me lo demuestran… —dijo acercando su cara a la de ella, pero no demasiado, sabía que la nube negra que se volatiliza no debía ser respirada mucho tiempo — Dime… ¿qué se siente perder? Por lo que se, tu detestas esa sensación.

—Tienes razón. Detesto perder. —dijo Rainbow, comenzando a sentir como la nube negra se acumulaba en sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar —pero si lo ves de la manera adecuada, perder no es tan malo. Uno puede aprender mucho más de la derrota que de la victoria. El perder te enseña a ser humilde, a respetar a tu oponente, a ser perseverante y a valorar más cuando ganas.

»En tu caso, que jamás has perdido, no sabes lo que es eso. Por eso tu mayor fortaleza es también tu mayor debilidad. La verdad me da tristeza tu caso, Emperor. Pero descuida, eso está por arreglarse, porque hoy mismo perderás. ¡Mira! —le indicó Rainbow con su casco.

Cuando un relámpago más azotó la nube de tormenta, con su descomunal brillo, los agudos ojos de pegaso de Emperor lograron divisar la silueta de la pegaso amarilla que se veía a la distancia, diminuta, en la región de la nube más cercana a afuera donde los rayos del sol anómalo alcanzaban a disolverla. Pero no era que estaba cerca de la entrada, sino que Fluttershy se aproximaba a toda velocidad a la salida.

—¡IMPOSIBLE! —Grito el pegaso blanco con el terror reflejado en sus ojos color azul acero.

De inmediato, despegó liberando el ala de Rainbow, quien la estiro para para comprobar que seguía estando sana y alisó sus plumas para salir también volando tras él.

Sería cuestión de instantes. Con su velocidad prodigiosa, Emperor daría fácil alcance a la pobre y lenta Fluttershy sin mucho esfuerzo. Sin importar que tan cerca estuviera ella de la meta. Volaría como un rayo y la derribaría solo con el batir de sus alas.

O eso pensaba él.

Se apresuró tanto cuanto pudo y por más que agitó sus alas todo fue inútil. La velocidad con que la pegaso amarilla volaba no era nada de qué avergonzarse, antes, no estaba lejos de igualar a la del propio Emperor.

Enfurecido, se forzó a si mismo más allá de su límite, descuidándose al grado de volar demasiado cerca de las paredes de la tormenta e inhalar la nube negra disuelta. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de ser golpeado con un rayo. Pero no pudo hacer nada, aunque su vuelo hubiese sido perfecto jamás habría podido dar alcance a Fluttershy.

La pegaso amarilla llegó sin problemas al final de la carrera, filtrándose por un hueco en la tormenta hacia el exterior donde el sol y la luna continuaban su obligada carrera por destruirse mutuamente. Contenta se giró a un lado y al otro comprobando que fue la primera. Lo siguiente que pensó fue en volver a entrar para sacar a Rainbow, pero un grito la distrajo de su intención.

—¡Nadie puede derrotarme! —gritó Emperor completamente desquiciado —¡no llegarán con vida a Canterlot!

El pegaso blanco volaba a toda velocidad esperando propinar un feroz golpe a su oponente de cabello rosa tan pronto la tuviera al alcance de sus cascos. Pero cuando Fluttershy volteo a verlo, Emperor tuvo que frenar y quedar inmóvil volando frente a ella.

Al parecer con todo su poder y orgullo no fue capaz de resistirse al poder paralizante de la mirada fija y concentrada de Fluttershy. Pues aquella no era cualquier mirada.

Era La Mirada.

Y así inmovilizado no pudo hacer nada cuando Rainbow, que se le había adelantado en el camino y dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados le acertaba un golpe tremendo con su casco delantero mientras, volando a toda velocidad le decía al pegaso blanco:

—Y esta es la moraleja de tu primera derrota: ¡Jamás menosprecies a tu oponente!

El golpe fue tremendo, y Emperor fue a estrellarse con fuerza contra las paredes de la sólida nube, quedando tendido inconsciente a la salida de la terrible tormenta.

Rainbow, sacudiéndose el polvo de los cascos dijo sonriente:

—Ahora se buen perdedor y deja que la ganadora reclame su premio. —y acercándose a su amiga, le levantó uno de los cascos delanteros como haría un referí con el ganador de una lucha de campeonato.

—Gracias, Rainbow. Pero, ¿crees que él estará bien? —respondió Fluttershy preocupada.

—Claro, se recuperará. En realidad lo único que está herido es su ego. Ahora, pongámonos en marcha, las chicas nos esperan en Canterlot. —respondió la pegaso azul y sin esperar un instante más ambas amigas pusieron toda su velocidad al vuelo en dirección de la capital.

Mientras tanto, sumido en las tinieblas de su propia maldad, Azorakt, el Rey Despiadado de los Bronis Radicales usaba sus ojos encendidos por el poder de la clarividencia para así contemplar la derrota del Primero de sus Cuatro Ponis Terribles.

—_Insensato _—decía en sus pensamientos, pero su voz resonaba potente por todos los alrededores sin que él tuviera que mover sus labios—_¡Emperor, necio! Que fueras el primero, jamás te hizo el más peligroso de mis Cuatro Ponis Terribles, antes, eras el más insignificante. Primeramente las dos pegasos, pero dentro de poco, las Seis Principales serán solamente los trofeos que coronen mi dominio sobre Equestria._

Y al soltar una siniestra y grave risa de pura maldad, la tierra tembló, la nube de tormenta descargó ferozmente una sacudida de terribles relámpagos y los astros arriba en el cielo aceleraron su paso hacia la colisión.

**Fin del Segundo Acto**


	7. 24 La Voz de la Guerra

**Tercer Acto: La Defensa de la Amistad**

**Capítulo 24 – La voz de la guerra**

Después de que Burning les hubo platicado a las seis amigas la historia de los Cuatro Ponis Terribles, y una vez que las vieron partir cada una por el camino que les asignaron, él, la hechicera y el pequeño Spike regresaron tranquilamente (pues el cuerpo malherido del herrero no le permitía apresurarse mucho) a la plaza principal de Ponyville, donde alcanzaron a ver que todos los habitantes del pueblo, desde el más chico hasta el más grande, seguían congregados ahí.

Al verlos de lejos, Burning Spades supuso que lo que los mantenía juntos frente a la alcaldía era el miedo y esa abrumadora sensación de desamparo que estaban sufriendo. Cuán grande no sería su sorpresa al descubrir, al acercarse más a la multitud, que ya no quedaba rastro alguno de temor en sus rostros, sino que con la mirada llena de decisión, unicornios, pegasos y ponis de tierra se estaban organizando para tomar acción.

Dirigidos por la Alcaldesa, una poni de melena gris claro y pelaje color castaño claro, ya todoponi había tomado un lugar en una de las tres largas filas que se formaron frente al ayuntamiento. Cuando la poni gobernante miró llegar a Spike y compañía, se alegró de verlos y dijo finalmente:

—Bueno, ya estamos listos —sonrió la Alcaldesa. Llevaba unos diminutos anteojos sobre la cara y una elegante corbata sobre el cuello. Su marca especial era un pergamino cerrado, atado con un listón azul.

—¿Listos para qué? —preguntó Starshine mirando a la poni y al resto de aquellos que seguían expectantes, como esperando instrucciones.

—Para proceder, desde luego. —sonrió la Alcaldesa amigable —En las emergencias, los habitantes de Ponyville siempre estamos dispuestos a ayudar. Solo necesitamos instrucciones… pero siendo que Twilight Sparkle es quien usualmente nos organiza, creo que le corresponde a usted, como enviada de la Corte de Su Majestad dar las indicaciones.

—¿A mí? —se sorprendió la unicornio ante la inesperada asignación —Pues, yo…

—Sería muy útil, claro, si la poni al mando lo considera prudente —se acercó Spades, con su paso irregular a donde ambas yeguas conversaban —que los ponis de tierra pongan manos a la obra para juntar todo tipo de provisiones, medicamentos y agua, en caso de que debamos declarar estado de emergencia.

—Sí, gracias, Burns, creo que es buena idea —respondió la hechicera.

—Por otro lado, todos los unicornios, podrían unir su fuerza mágica para conjurar algún escudo mágico alrededor de la ciudad, solo por si las hordas hostiles deciden descender del bosque y dar problemas. —continuó Burning no dándole mucha importancia —Podría, tal vez, sugerir, un Escudo Mágico de Buenas Intenciones.

—¿De Buenas Intenciones? No me parece mal, Burns…

—Sí. Ese tipo de escudo nos mantendrá a salvo pero no obstaculizará el entrar y salir de los pegasos, quienes, si lo consideras prudente, podrían ir volando a cada ciudad del reino, llevando las palabras de aliento, así como todas estas precauciones a los ponis que, de seguro, están al borde del pánico por toda Equestria.

—Esa es una idea magnifica, Burns, sin duda. —Apuntó Starshine —La pondremos por obra de inmediato.

—Si así lo deseas, puedo dirigir el trabajo de los ponis de tierra —sugirió luego el herrero.

—Eso sí que no. —se puso seria entonces la hechicera. —Tu estas muy maltrecho y necesitas descansar. Ya es mucho que estés aquí parado. Será mejor que regreses a casa y reposes en cama. Y no quiero trampas, Burns.

—¿Trampas? —se extrañó el poni.

—Exacto. Nada de querer participar en la actividad por la fuerza. Nada de disfraces, escapes milagrosos o desviarse de la herrería cuando no mire, Burns. Necesitas descansar, habló en serio.

—Por favor, Starshine. No soy un potrillo. Claro que no haré nada de eso. —respondió el herrero con el rostro duro como tallado en piedra. Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia su casa, la herrería.

—Como si no te conociera —sonrió la unicornio amarilla recordando los días de infancia que había vivido con aquel poni —Spike, ¿podrías ayudar a Burning? Y asegúrate de que llegue a la herrería, por favor.

Sin dar replica alguna, el pequeño dragoncito se puso en marcha. Al parecer, aun le seguía preocupado por la peligrosa labor que debían estar desempeñando sus amigas.

Lo siguiente que Starshine se dispuso a hacer, una vez que dio instrucciones a todos los ponis de Ponyville, fue ponerse al mando del grupo de unicornios para dirigirlos en la conjuración del escudo mágico. Formados en una línea, la hechicera pasó mirándolos a todos y explicando en palabras simples el proceder del conjuro:

—Es un hechizo simple, pero requiere de mucha concentración. Por eso es bueno que seamos tantos unicornios de Ponyville, pero para permitir su mayor resistencia y durabilidad, haremos grupos y nos turnaremos para mantener el escudo en línea ¿de acuerdo?

»Se le llama Escudo de Buenas Intenciones, porque es transparente y ligero como una cortina para aquellos que lo traspasan con buenos propósitos. Para quienes tienen designios deshonestos o malignos, puede ser mucho más… doloroso. De esta manera, los pegasos que estarán entregando mensajes podrán ir y venir sin problemas, mientras que algún intruso hostil será incapaz de traspasarlo, ¿quedo claro?

La hechicera continuó explicando a cada grupo de unicornios el funcionamiento del escudo y se comprometió a cooperar con los cuatro equipos de manera que la barrera se mantuviera arriba todo el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, a buena distancia de Ponyville y subiendo por una escarpada pendiente de piedra en dirección de la oscurecida ciudad de Canterlot, Pinkie Pie y Applejack hacían gala de sus habilidades como ponis de tierra, pues no parecían estar batallando en nada para escalar por aquella pendiente de locura.

Con su energía virtualmente inagotable, sus piernas saltarinas y bien coordinadas y aquella extraña suerte de magia premonitoria que sus amigas habían nombrado jocosamente "Sentido Pinkie", la alegre poni rosada subía poco a poco por la inclinada y dura peña, apoyándose en las partes firmes, saltando de una a otra, evadiendo los resbaladeros y piedras sueltas de las que estaba advertida previamente, cada que le picaba la nariz, como si quisiera estornudar.

Por su parte, Applejack era perseverante y casi infatigable. Sus piernas fuertes, se había vuelto hábiles después de años de cosechar manzanas y de hacer un sinfín más de pruebas de rodeo. Para muchos ponis, aquella escarpada pared de roca habría representado un reto infranqueable. Para la poni granjera, parecía un día de campo. Como si sus tenaces cascos no le bastaran, nadie en todo Ponyville podía presumir de ser capaz de ejercer un dominio sobre las cuerdas superior al de Applejack. Podía manipularlas con sus cascos, cola o incluso con los dientes, y las sogas hacían siempre lo que ella quería.

Fue por cuestiones de lo irregular de la cantera en bruto, que las dos amigas a pesar de que comenzaron a escalar juntas tuvieron que irse separando en algún punto. El ritmo veloz de Pinkie le permitió adelantarse un poco, mientras que Applejack la seguía de cerca escalando por las rocas y salientes que se lo permitían, y aunque no estaba mucho muy por debajo de su compañera, si llegaron a alejarse bastante horizontalmente hablando.

De esta manera, las dos ponis de tierra no tendrían gran dificultad para llegar hasta la cima, entrar en la ciudad y recuperar los Elementos de la Armonía de la Bóveda. O así hubiera sido si hubiesen estado solas.

—_¿__Acaso no piensas hacer nada, Applejack? __—_Una grave y rasposa voz parecía resonar desde lo alto del risco, lejano, pero perturbadoramente claro.

—Un momento, ¿Quién está ahí? —se detuvo la poni granjera al escucharlo, sujetándose firmemente de la soga que acababa de lanzar sobre una parte prominente de la peña.

—¿Qué pasa, Applejack? —preguntó entonces Pinkie a su amiga rubia, descolgándose de cabeza desde arriba. En una maniobra tan arriesgada, era inexplicable como la poni rosa no se caía.

—¿No lo escuchaste, Pinkie? ¿Esa voz? —interrogó la granjera con su acento característico

—¿Voz? ¿Cuál voz? Yo no escuche nada, Applejack —sonrió animada la repostera para luego agregar —no había notado lo divertido que es decir tu nombre: Applejack, Applejack, Applejack.

Y sin decir más, Pinkie retomó el camino saltando alegremente. La poni rubia estaba muy desconcertada, cuando, antes de poder hacer un solo movimiento más la volvió a escuchar:

—_¿No te das cuenta? Se burla de ti… _—dijo la extraña voz, resonando desde tan lejos, pero escuchándose tan cerca —_Se ha burlado siempre de ti. Mira como salta despreocupada por el risco. Sin precauciones, sin consideraciones. ¿Acaso ha pensado en que puede causar una avalancha saltando así? Si ella quiere despeñarse hasta el fondo, que lo haga, pero que no te lleve consigo…_

Mientras tanto, la alegre poni rosa seguía subiendo por la montaña sin más preocupaciones que las mínimas alertas que le marcaba su sentido Pinkie. Tan tranquila y contenta estaba que incluso se puso a cantar, con una tonada sencilla pero muy alegre:

_Applejack y Pinkie  
por el monte suben ya.  
Pero eso no las intimida  
¡Un montón de piedras sueltas  
no las pueden asustar!_

_Pinkie Pie la linda,  
y la amable Applejack  
a subir la dura peña,  
han venido sin tardar.  
¡La cima pronto ellas verán!_

De pronto, su alegre tonada se vio interrumpida por aquella misteriosa voz. En ocasiones anteriores, Pinkie no la había podido oír, pero en este caso, solo la poni repostera fue capaz de escucharla.

—_Vaya, vaya, vaya, Pinkie. ¡Que bella tonada! Pero apuesto a que Applejack no la apreció como tú. De seguro está pensado: ¿Por qué tenía que tocarme subir con ella? Me da tristeza tener que decírtelo, pero es obvio que ella no te toma para nada en serio. De seguro cree que lo estropearás todo. _

—Pero que tonterías dices —respondió contenta Pinkie a la voz, como si escuchar voces que vienen de ningún lado fuera lo más normal —Applejack confía en mí. Y apuesto a que le iba gustando mi canción antes de que me interrumpieras.

Por su parte, cuando la poni rubia comenzó a escuchar la canción de Pinkie, mientras ella se esforzaba por subir una roca especialmente grande y pulida, la voz comenzó a escucharse de nuevo en sus oídos, pero no era lo mismo que su amiga oía:

—_¿Ya escuchaste? ¡Se ha puesto a cantar de nuevo! Para ella esto tan solo es un juego. Esa poni no ha crecido nada, se comporta como si fuera tan solo una potrilla. ¿La escuchas? ¡Ahora está hablando sola! Será mejor que guardes tu distancia si no quieres que te arrastre hasta el fondo en una de sus locuras._

La granjera escuchaba las palabras injuriosas de aquella voz misteriosa y le habría gustado tener sus cascos delanteros libres para poder taparse los oídos y no escucharla. Pero no podía, se aferraba fuertemente al risco, pues estaba pasando por una parte tremendamente complicada y resbalosa.

—¡Pinkie! —le gritó a su amiga un poco preocupada de que la poni rosada detuviera su canción tan abruptamente —¿te encuentras bien?

—_¿__Ya lo ves? _—le susurró aquella voz a la poni rosada antes de que ella pudiera contestar — _Ella cree que no eres más que una potrilla que se lastimará fácilmente. O peor. Cree que te has vuelto loca y estás hablando sola. Espera y verás. Pronto tratará de deshacerse de ti para continuar con su camino ella sola. Será mejor que no le menciones que te estoy hablando… o creerá definitivamente que perdiste el juicio y te dejará aquí abandonada._

—Descuida, Applejack —respondió entonces Pinkie Pie al llamado de su amiga —estoy bien.

—Dame un momento, Pinkie —dijo entonces la granjera —voy para allá. Será mejor que nos mantengamos juntas desde ahora.

Applejack logró acercarse lo suficiente a su compañera rosada, que por entonces se había detenido a la entrada de una abertura en la roca. Una especie de caverna natural se abría en el rellano en que Pinkie se había detenido, y cuando Applejack se acercó a ella valiéndose de su fiel cuerda, arriba de las dos amigas se pudo escuchar el crujir de piedras que se resbalan sobre sí mismas.

En un movimiento velocísimo, la poni repostera empujo a su amiga fuera del peligro, mientras las pesadas rocas caían bloqueando la entrada del túnel natural. Desafortunadamente, Pinkie quedó encerrada dentro de la fisura, mientras Applejack colgaba como un péndulo sujeta a la cuerda que había asegurado instantes antes.

—_¿Lo ves? Por estar con sus juegos casi logra que ambas queden aplastadas… si algo le ha sucedido, ella se la ha buscado… _—decía la voz, solo para Applejack esta vez.

Cuando logró estabilizarse, trepando por la soga sujeta, la poni granjera subió de nuevo hasta el rellano.

—Aguarda un minuto, cubito de azúcar —gritó Applejack para que su amiga pudiera escucharla a la otro lado de la muralla de pedruscos —Te sacaré de ahí en menos de lo que dices Appleloosa…

Pero Pinkie no respondió. El sonido de la voz de la poni rubia sea había sofocado por el resonar de la otra voz, aquella siniestra y distante:

—_Finalmente sucedió, Pinkie. Es la oportunidad de Applejack para abandonarte aquí. Encerrada y sin manera de salir… que final tan terrible. Apuesto a que incluso se olvidará de regresar por ti después de terminar todo…_

Mientras tanto, Applejack ya había puesto cascos a la obra para poder liberar a su amiga, moviendo las rocas mas pequeñas que mantenían a las más grandes bloqueando la entrada de la cueva. Fue entonces que Applejack volvió a escuchar la voz. Se escuchaba rasposa, grave y clara, pero ya no más distante, sino que a la poni le pareció que sonaba a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué haces, Applejack? ¿No ves que es tu oportunidad de librarte finalmente de Pinkie Pie? Márchate ahora. Solo di que fue un accidente. Nadie te culpará. —inmediatamente, el sonido apagado de un pesado objeto que cae desde gran altura se escuchó también tras ella.

Applejack no volteó la cara para responder, pero ya no tenia duda de que había alguien detrás de ella.

—No tengo la menor intención de hacer eso. Pinkie es mi amiga y jamás la dejaría abandonada aquí… menos si esta a merced de ti…

—Imaginé que dirías eso —la voz adoptó un tono burlón —de cualquier manera no te iba a dejar sacarla de ahí…

Lo siguiente que Pinkie escuchó dentro de la cueva, fue el sonido de un pesado casco que caía devastador sobre algo suave, como el cuerpo de una poni. El sonido de las piedras siendo removidas cesó, y la repostera comprendió que para poder salir debía hacer un esfuerzo. Apurada por la incertidumbre de no conocer el estado de Applejack, Pinkie reunió todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a remover las piedras que tenia a su alcance.

Mientras tanto, las cosas afuera se había puesto críticas. Aprovechando que Applejack había intentado salvar a Pinkie, un enorme y fortachón poni de tierra había descendido de la sima de la montaña y propinado un golpe tremendo a la granjera.

La poni rubia se puso de pie adolorida y contempló a su oponente. Era alto y muy ancho. Su talla era aun mayor que la de su hermano mayor, Big Mac, y su pelaje exhibía una tonalidad de rojo intenso mientras que su melena era de un tinto muy oscuro. Sus piernas, así como su pecho y cabeza estaba cubiertos por una gruesa armadura de pesadas placas del color del hierro herrumbroso, sus ojos eran de color verde brillante y sobre sus flancos tenia una marca especial con la forma de una espada de hoja gruesa.

Applejack jamás lo había visto, pero por lo que su amigo el herrero le había dicho, debía tratarse de WarHammer, el Poni Terrible de la Guerra, el broni que llevaba el conflicto a donde quiera que fuera.

Según el relato de Burning, WarHammer fue, mientras vivió en el Mundo Más Allá, un combativo broni amante de las riñas y la violencia. Desde joven cultivo un cuerpo fuerte y entrenó e investigó varios tipos y clases de técnicas de lucha. Le gustaban las armas y armaduras y sabía mucho del tema. Incluso se documento en anatomía, para conocer en que partes del cuerpo era más fácil y efectivo el hacer daño en un combate.

Pero lo que realmente le divertía a aquel broni busca-pelea, era causar disputas entre los demás. Ya fuera que hiciera deporte en equipo o que jugara algún videojuego, disfrutaba poniendo a los compañeros uno en contra del otro, haciendo comentarios hirientes y malintencionados que provocaran el enojo, la riña y desmantelamiento del equipo contrario.

"Divide y vencerás" era un dicho de aquel mundo que WarHammer conocía y aplicaba bastante bien.

Fue por ese carácter combativo que Azorakt lo tomó como uno de sus mejores soldados cuando WarHammer se unió a la Comunidad de Bronis Radicales. Al entrar a Equestria, tomó la forma de un poni enorme y bermejo, asemejándose al caballo de aquel mítico jinete que, según se dice, tendrá el poder de quitar la paz de la tierra y poner a unos en contra de otros.

Los ojos del malévolo Poni Terrible resaltaban de entre su rostro ensombrecido por su pesado yelmo, mientras miraba confiado a una maltratada Applejack, avanzando poco a poco, preparándose para hacer daño.

—Honestamente pensé que sería más difícil. —dijo con su voz grave y rasposa — no sabia cuantas ni cuales de las Seis Principales vendrían por la ladera, así que me imagine que vendrían todas. Solamente ustedes dos… han resultado pan comido.

La poni granjera comenzó a incorporarse, pero en lugar de encarar a su oponente, se dirigió de vuelta a la pila de rocas que bloqueaba la entrada de la cueva. Siguió removiendo las piedras sin prestar atención alguna al otro poni.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Acaso no me enfrentarás? ¿No opondrás resistencia? —se enfureció de pronto el poni armado.

—No desesperes, Pinkie, te sacaré de ahí muy pronto… —fue lo único que susurró Applejack moviendo los trozos de peña amontonados.

Completamente furibundo, WarHammer descargó un golpe dirigido directamente contra la cabeza de Applejack, pero esta, se movió tan rápido que el ataque no le rosó ni el sombrero, sino que se impactó de lleno en la roca más grande de todas partiéndola por la mitad. Una nube de polvo se levantó al tiempo que la entrada de la abertura en la montaña quedaba al descubierto.

Pero cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, no había ni rastro de la poni rosa. Applejack se asomó a la caverna y no alcanzó a verla.

—¿Pinkie…? —la llamó preocupada.

—¿Ya lo ves? —se rio malvadamente el poni carmesí —pensó que no la sacarías y de seguro se interno en la montaña. Estas cuevas son un laberinto, y sin ayuda ni luz, jamás podrá salir de ahí.

—Tienes razón, está muy oscuro ahí dentro, pero apuesto a que aquí afuera también se ve oscuro con este pesado casco sobre tu cabeza —parada tras el enorme poni de tierra, la poni rosada removió el yelmo del poni guerrero en un veloz movimiento sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Pero que rayos? —gruñó WarHammer desconcertado —¡Devuélveme eso!

—Nah-ah, no te lo devuelvo —le sonrió Pinkie. Tenía la melena revuelta y estaba cubierta de tierra y polvo, pero mantenía su expresión jovial —no es justo que tú uses armadura y nosotras no.

En vano, el Poni Terrible comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas en todas direcciones, pero cada que lo hacia, solo lograba pegar en el aire, pues la poni rosa se movía demasiado rápido para que el pudiera seguirle la pista. Más aun, cada que WarHammer fallaba un golpe, Pinkie aprovechaba para remover una a una, las piezas que integraban su pesada armadura.

Al final, solo conservó las placas correspondientes a sus piernas traseras, cuando Pinkie se dio el lujo de lanzar por el borde del barranco todas las piezas de armadura que había colectado.

—Ahora si, ya estamos en condiciones iguales —sea cercó la poni rosa a donde se encontraba su oponente.

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste? —bufaba enloquecido de rabia WarHammer al verse desprovisto de su poderosa armadura —¡Ahora verás!

Y lanzándose en una furiosa embestida, el poni bermejo casi espumeaba por la boca, con sus ojos fijos en su presa. Pero una vez más, Pinkie se quitó de su camino a tiempo, por lo que, en lugar de atrapar a la repostera con su poderosa embestida, fue a recibir de frente las patadas dobles patentadas de Applejack, los mismos potentes golpes que la poni granjera usaba año con año para cosechar manzanas.

El impacto de las fuerzas sumadas de su embestida mas la doble patada fue tan tremendo, que WarHammer giró sobre si mismo para luego caer desmayado, pesado y grandulón tal cual era, quedando fuera de combate de inmediato.

—Y eso, es para que jamás se te olvide: entre amigas podemos tener diferencias, pero nunca lograrás ponernos una contra la otra, ¿no es así, cubito de azúcar? —dijo Applejack maltrecha aunque sonriente.

—¡Así es, Jacky! —sonrió Pinkie, lanzándose sobre su amiga en un gran abrazo, para luego ayudarla a caminar, para alcanzar finalmente la sima y entrar triunfantes a Canterlot.

—_Tal parece que al final no fuiste más que un cabeza hueca, WarHammer_ —en su guarida de oscuridad y relámpagos, situada en la plaza principal de la, en otro tiempo, hermosa y libre ciudad de Canterlot, Azorakt, el Inmisericorde observaba todo con su vista remota. —_Todo va saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado. ¡Al final las Seis Principales serán mías y acabando con ellas yo demostraré que soy el Gobernante Supremo de Equestria!_

Y con su atronadora risotada, sol y luna se estremecieron en el cielo pero no detuvieron su marcha hacia la auto-aniquilación mutua.


	8. 25 Un hechizo de Escasez

**Capítulo 25 – Un hechizo de Escasez**

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, el bullicio no paraba. El ir y venir de los ponis de tierra era ininterrumpido, llevando carretas llenas de proviciones y demás objetos de un lado a otro, apilando sacos, creando una pequeña pero consistente muralla alrededor del pueblo, asistiendo a los escuadrones de unicornios que, valientemente, no flaqueaban en su empeño por mantener el Escudo de Buenas Intenciones a tono para un ataque sorpresa de las fuerzas hostiles del siniestro Señor Azorakt.

Y no era para menos. Los caminos que iban y venían hacia y desde la pequeña villa estaban desolados, pero entre los arbustos que los rodeaban y los arboles silenciosos del bosque Everfree se podían escuchar pasos nerviosos y el sonido afectado de una respiración desesperada e impaciente. Entre las hojas, las rocas, las ramas y los troncos, pares de ojos muy abiertos esperaban yendo y viniendo, abriendo y cerrando. Mirando en todas direcciones pero con su atención puesta en la pequeña aldea.

Por su parte, los pegasos habían trabajado arduamente llevando el mensaje de esperanza a todos los rincones de Equestria, y donde quiera que un pegaso ponyvilense posaba sus cascos en un pueblo o ciudad de los confines del reino, encontraba desconcertados y abrumados ponis con el rostro lleno de desconcierto, pero tan pronto el mensajero entregaba con decisión el esperanzador mensaje de la Hechicera, el calor volvía al corazón de todoponi, mientras miraban con renovado brío hacia los astros hechos rehenes en el cielo: aunque forzadas en una demencial carrera hacia la aniquilación, sus Reales Majestades seguían ahí arriba, cuidando desde el cielo a sus súbditos que tenían la fe puesta en ellas y en sus leales Ponis de la Armonía que habían puesto cascos a la obra y avanzaban a paso veloz hacia la plaza principal de Canterlot, hacia el Palacio Real, hacia la bóveda de los Elementos.

Desafortunadamente, las enloquecidas huestes de invasores del Otro Mundo, no se habían quedado de piernas cruzadas. Al parecer, viendo que las Seis Principales, que eran la única y verdadera ambición de Azorakt el Despiadado, habían abandonado Ponyville y se dirigían a su inevitable aniquilación a cascos del Rey Maligno, uno a uno, los Bronis Radicales, transformados en ponis de tierra, unicornios y pegasos, comenzaron a salir lentamente de entre los matorrales del bosque Everfree, rodeando a la humilde Ponyville con sus miradas desquiciadas, sus sonrisas macabras y sus mentes perturbadas.

Más de alguno se quiso lanzar contra el escudo que, siendo impenetrable para quienes no tenían buena voluntad, los hacia salir disparados, repelidos por una potente e irrompible fuerza magia. Entonces, de entre el ejercito de bronis, los pegasos alzaron el vuelo y comenzaron a trazar círculos en torno al escudo, como queriendo detectar un hueco en la protección o divisar algún poni pueblerino que saliera de las fronteras de la defensa.

Por su parte, los invasores ponis de tierra quisieron usar la fuerza de sus cascos, el filo de sus instrumentos o el poder de sus embestidas para menguar la resistencia del hechizo. Arremetían sin parar contra la luz clara del escudo, pero todo esfuerzo parecía ser completamente inútil.

Finalmente, los unicornios se habían reunido y comenzado a intercambiar ideas y conjuros, trazando círculos de hechizos y haciendo preparaciones mágicas para poder desvanecer, con su maliciosa brujería, aquella protección benigna que los separaba de sus presas.

Aquellas ponis a las que amaban, que admiraban e idolatraban. Aquellas ponis a las que querían ver sufrir, llorar y desesperar. Aquel mundo hermoso que querían ver manchado y corrompido por los males insondables de sus torcidas mentes.

En eso transcurría aquella mañana-noche (Pinkie Pie, andando por el sendero montañoso con Applejack la había llamado "mañanoche") cuando por el cielo estrellado apareció volando, con su característica gracia, la inocente pegaso llamada Derpy. Había vuelto de hacer el encargo de llevar el mensaje de esperanza a Manehattan, y comenzó a volar despreocupadamente en círculos sobre la consternada Ponyville. Lamentablemente para Derpy, no tuvo la precaución de mirar abajo para divisar que las hordas hostiles ya rodeaban al pueblo y lo que estaban esperando era el descuido de cualquier nativo de la villa para poder darse gusto a su perjuicio.

Si hacerse esperar, un sinfín de artefactos puntiagudos y afilados comenzó a volar por el aire tratando de alcanzar a la pegaso gris en su alegre rutina de acrobacias improvisadas. Ninguno logró dar en el blanco, por lo que Derpy no detectó la hostilidad en sus agresores.

—Hey, tengan cuidado, chicos. Por poco y me dan. No querrán lastimar a alguien con eso —les gritó la rubia pegaso, tan sonriente y amigable como siempre.

Pero lastimarla era precisamente lo que ellos querían. Un pegaso fortachón que usaba un sombrero de cazador se alzó de entre la multitud embravecida y ondeando un extraño artilugio lo lanzó con fuerza contra la cartera. El aparato era un arma sencilla, estaba compuesta por un par de pesadas esferas de hierro atadas entre si por una cuerda. El maligno ingenio que la diseñó la había hecho especialmente para poder desplazarse por aire con facilidad para atrapar a su presa y obligarla a aterrizar debido a su tremendo peso.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió.

La cuerda fue a parar directamente en las piernas traseras de la pobre Derpy, y las dos esferas metálicas comenzaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor atándola firmemente. El peso del arma era tal, que obligó de inmediato a la pegaso gris a caer estrepitosamente hasta el suelo, cayendo fuera del campo protector, a los cascos de la horda de desquiciados ponis hostiles.

—¡Finalmente! —gritó un broni enloquecido de gusto —¡Atrapamos a alguien!

—¡Oh, por Celestia! —dijo otro con una extraña mezcla de miedo y emoción —Es Ditzy Doo…

—Su nombre es Derpy Hooves, y me pertenece, pues yo la capturé —se adelantó gritando el pegaso cazador.

—¡Fuera de mi camino, larvas pestilentes! —abriéndose pasó a empujones, de entre la multitud apareció Steel Madness esgrimiendo un afilado y grueso machete como de carnicero. Su pelaje gris, su melena azul y su rostro cubierto con una aterradora mascara de metal.

Parado en sus patas traseras, el sádico poni de tierra alzó su arma letal preparando un devastador golpe para descargarlo sobre la indefensa pegaso rubia que se cubrió el rostro con sus cascos delanteros.

¡Blam!

El machetazo no llegó, pero en su lugar, del cielo cayó un pesado objeto, colocándose entre una asustada Derpy y sus agresores. Lo siguiente que la pegaso escuchó fue la voz de un poderoso poni que hablaba:

—Si no pueden aprender a compartir, creo que entonces seré yo quien escolte a la señorita de vuelta a Ponyville…

Al abrir sus ojos, lo siguiente que la pegaso gris pudo ver, fue como un enorme y poderoso pegaso de pelaje marrón oscuro y melena corta y clara asestaba sendos golpes con sus enormes cascos sobre los bronis radicales. Ninguno, ni aun el enfurecido y armado Steel Madness, fue rival para la inigualable fuerza del pegaso recién llegado.

Una vez que le hubo dado una lección a cuanto broni tenia al alcance, se acercó a Derpy, y mordiendo las sogas que la sujetaban, las rompió y levantándola, la colocó sobre su lomo, para despues atravesar junto con ella el escudo de buenas intenciones que rodeaba la villa.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el pegaso marrón se acercó a la alcaldía, donde una de las tropas de unicornios se esforzaba en mantener cerrado el escudo del pueblo. Al frente de la tropa se encontraba la hechicera, Starshine que, al ver llegar al pegaso cargando a Derpy en su lomo, esperó a que bajara a su pasajera y le dedicara unas sencillas palabras:

—La próxima vez, tenga un poco mas de cuidado por favor, señorita.

La alegre Derpy respondió con una sonrisa amable y se fue trotando felizmente de ahí.

—Tiene una sonrisa encantadora, ¿no lo crees? —dijo el pegaso sabiendo que Starshine se habia parado junto a el mientras miraba alejarse a la despistada Derpy.

—Vaya que si —sonrió mirándolo la hechicera —pero lo que me tiene mas encantada a mi es verte aquí después de tanto tiempo… Leadhawk.

Y sin esperar un momento más, la unicornio y el pegaso se abrazaron en un tierno gesto de cariño y amistad sincera.

—Pero solo mírate, aun sin tu armadura sigues siendo tan imponente y apuesto como te recuerdo —acotó entonces Starshine viendo a su amigo de la infancia —es maravilloso verte, pero dime, ¿que te trae a Ponyville en estos momentos?

—¿Qué acaso no es suficiente razón querer visitar a mi buen amigo Burning Spades? —respondió Leadhawk, pero con esta respuesta la mirada de Starshine se ensombreció y su rostro se puso serio.

—Burns me dijo que tu y el tuvieron un enfrentamiento el verano pasado —dijo ella.

—¿Te lo mencionó? Vaya, que llorón. No fue para tanto, solo luchamos, y estuve a punto de tirarlo por un barranco sin fondo… gran cosa —respondió el pegaso y la mirada preocupada de su amiga lo hizo recapacitar —de acuerdo, admito que si es gran cosa.

»Pero debes entender que estaba siguiendo ordenes. Después de que Burns abandonó la Academia y yo fui asignado a la Guardia de la Biblioteca, mi responsabilidad era acatar las ordenes del Gran Bibliotecario. ¿Me vas a decir que si la Princesa te ordenara lanzar a Burns por un barranco tu no…?

—¡Por su Majestad! ¡Claro que no! —lo interrumpió la unicornio rubia.

—Si. Tienes razón. Lo que hice estuvo mal. Ahora, Scriptlore esta recluido en una clínica en Canterlot, la guardia de la biblioteca fue desmantelada y yo relevado de mi cargo. La razón por la que estoy aquí, además de apoyar con la defensa del reino, es disculparme con Burning y pedirle que me permita seguir siendo su amigo.

La hechicera le sonrió a su amigo.

—Ya verás que así será.

Instantes después, Leadhawk y Starshine se encontraban a la puerta de la herrería de Ponyville. Tocaron un par de veces con sus cascos pero no hubo respuesta. Pensaron tal vez que el herrero se había quedado dormido, reposando sus heridas.

—¡Spike, vamos a pasar! —llamó la hechicera —Burns, alguien ha venido a visitarte.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron que por dentro el lugar seguía hecho un desastre, tal como lo habían encontrado Starshine y las Seis Principales hacia algunas horas. La diferencia era que en esta ocasión no había nadie.

—¿Burns? ¿Spike…? —no hubo respuesta. —¿A dónde pudieron haber ido?

Sin esperar un segundo más, Leadhawk se internó en la herrería, y posando sus agudos ojos por el lugar, observó los esquemas que Spades tenia pegados en las paredes. La mayoría eran de pegasos en vuelo, con detalles de sus alas. Uno en especial llamó su atención, pues parecía estar usando una compleja armadura…

—¿Y en que diantres dices que trabaja Burning aquí?

En el bosque reinaba un silencio absoluto. De las cuatro rutas a seguir para llegar a la sima de la montaña sobre la que descansaba Canterlot, una de las más largas y engañosas debía de ser a que pasaba por el bosque. Las ramas de los arboles crujían y sus hojas se movían al compas del viento, como si la flora silvestre fuera incapaz de percibir el peligro que se cernía sobre sus copas. Arriba, en el cielo, el sol y la luna amenazaban aun con destruirse mutuamente, y seria cuestión de unas cuantas horas para que colisionaran de manera irremediable.

Esto tenia muy preocupada a Twilight Sparkle, que junto con Rarity, avanzaba a trote veloz por entre las ramas y raíces del tupido bosque.

—Más despacio, querida, Canterlot no se moverá de su sitio —le espetaba la unicornio modista tratando de seguirle el paso, pero intentando que su peinado no se viera tan afectado por la vegetación del bosque.

—No podemos retrasarnos, Rarity. ¿No lo ves? La vida de todoponi en Equestria, aun de la Princesas Luna y Celestia se encuentra en peligro. Dependen de nosotras —respondió la bibliotecaria, sintiendo mayor premura y apurando el paso en dirección de la capital del reino.

—Pero Twilight, no podemos andarnos sin precaución por este bosque, ¿acaso olvidas que es aquí donde acamparon aquellos maniacos invasores? ¿No seria mejor teletransportarnos?

—Lo tengo ya previsto, Rarity. Las hordas hostiles abandonaron estos bosques hace unos momentos por el camino que baja a Ponyville. El humo de sus hogueras se disolvió hace tiempo y vi sus huellas en el sendero hace un momento. —trató de consolar a su compañera, pero ella misma no parecía muy animada.

»En cuanto a la teletransportación, dudo que intentarlo sirva de algo. Azorakt previó que pudiéramos usar ese movimiento y utilizó un Bloqueo Espacial a los alrededores de la ciudad. En este punto estamos mas cerca de Canterlot de lo que pudiéramos estarlo si usamos la teletransportación.

La preocupación de Twilight, de solo mirar hacia arriba ver como el sol y la luna ya estaban a unos instantes el uno de la otra, fue tanta, que cerrando sus ojos, echó a correr por el bosque a todo galope, sin reparar en los gritos de Rarity que la llamaban desesperadamanente:

—¡Twilight! Espera, por favor… —la unicornio blanca estuvo por echar a correr tras ella, cuando advirtió que las ramas de los arboles, los troncos y aun sus raíces parecían estar marcados con una especie sustancia de color rojo vivo muy espesa.

La modista paró en seco sus intentos por salir corriendo, y deteniéndose a mirar esa sustancia, hizo un gesto de asco y comenzó a avanzar, aunque con determinación, también con mucho cuidado para evitar mancharse de lo que sea que fuera esa sustancia.

Los pasos de la bibliotecaria resonaban por el bosque al tiempo que sus cascos golpeaban las duras raíces de los arboles que se apiñaban y amontonaban unas sobre otras. Tanto fue el empeño que puso Twilight Sparkle en llegar pronto a Canterlot que no se percató de una empinada depresión que surgió a su paso. Sus cascos se deslizaron por la pendiente de tierra suelta, lo que la hizo tropesar y comenzar a rodar hasta tocar fondo. Al incorporarse y abrir los ojos se encontró a si misma en la orilla de un pequeño claro.

La luz del sol brillaba ya en lo alto, mientras que a comparación del astro mayor, la luna se veía oscura y opaca, pero en los lindes del cielo aun brillaban grupos de estrellas expectantes. En el pequeño claro del bosque en que Twilight habia caído, varias antorchas ardían solemnes, moribundas, a punto de quedar extintas, reducidas a un monton de brazas al rojo vivo. En este extraño juego de luces, la poni purpura alcanzó a notar que un enorme y complicado circulo de hechizos había sido trazado sobre la superficie casi circular de aquel claro. Ella no lo reconoció de inmediato, pero el descomunal conjuro había sido trazado con el mismo tinte color rojo que ensuciaba las ramas, raíces y troncos de los arboles del bosque.

Inmediatamente tras ella, de entre los arboles del bosque apareció Rarity. Su cabellera se había despeinado y llenado de ramitas, pero su pelaje estaba completamente exento de aquel menjurje rojo. Al entrar en la pendiente, usó sus cascos para frenar y así evitar caer rodando y llenarse de barro y tierra. Al llegar al fondo se reunió con su amiga, y al estar las dos unicornios reunidas, fue que la modista alcanzó a notarlo:

—¿Twilight, te encuentras bien? —dijo Rarity asustada al verla. El cuerpo de Twilight estaba marcado por todas partes por el tinte rojo. Algunas marcas formaban una línea, donde las ramas le golpearon, otras eran manchones, donde su cuerpo se talló contra los troncos. Las cuatro piernas de la bibliotecaria estaban manchadas de rojo casi hasta sus rodillas.

—Descuida, Rarity, me encuentro bien. Esto es solamente esa extraña sustancia que manchaba los arboles del bosque —respondió, tratando de analizar por primera vez aquel preparado y notando que el circulo en que estaban paradas estaba dibujado con la misma tinta siniestra… justo cuando esta comenzó a brillar con un tono entre morado y carmesí —¡Rarity, muévete, es un circulo de hechizos!

Las dos amigas trataron de moverse para quedar fuera del rango del conjuro, pero era muy tarde. Habían estado paradas justo en medio cuando el maleficio se activó. El estruendo fue tremendo y ambas amigas sintieron como una ráfaga de aire que las golpeaba desde abajo, acompañada de una peculiar sensación de cansancio que no habían tenido oportunidad de percibir debido a la premura que tenían por llegar a Canterlot.

—¿Les gusta el color, chicas? Yo misma lo elegí. Es una bella mezcla de bayas rojas, arcilla de rio y un toque de cochinilla para el sabor… —una dulce y melodiosa voz se escuchó entre los arboles frente a ellas, y lo siguiente que las dos unicornios pudieron ver fue a una poni que les sonreía satisfecha.

Esbelta y hermosa, un largo cuerno en su frente la delataba como la autora del hechizo. Su pelaje era de color negro aterciopelado, de manera que hasta que no se dejó ver bajo la luz del sol, la luna, las estrellas y el fuego moribundo que iluminaba el claro, era casi invisible, al grado que sus dos ojos claros color carmesí parecían levitar en el aire. Su crin, igualmente negra, era larga y bien peinada y terminaba en una tonalidad casi mística de color morado. Su cuerpo estaba adornado por finas piezas de joyería hechas de un material que debía ser platino, y en su flanco, el símbolo de una balanza plateada remataba la visión esplendorosa de la recién llegada.

—Que gusto verlas, mis lindas amigas. —Saludó sonriente y delicada la unicornio negra —llegan bastante retrasadas. Temía que algo les hubiera sucedido, pero me parece que la inminente destrucción de sus Princesas y su mundo no fue razón suficiente como para que apresuraran mas el paso, ¿no es así?

Con una sonrisa infantil, pero que resonaba llena maldad, la esbelta bruja miró a sus dos invitadas como araña hambrienta que contempla a un par de mariposas que recién capturó en su red.

—Basta ya de juegos —espetó entonces Twilight. Su voz se escuchaba firme pero fatigada, y parecía que le costaba mantenerse firme. Bajo sus cascos, el circulo de hechizos no había parado de brillar al igual que las manchas de tinte rojo sobre su pelaje — Sabemos bien quien eres y porque estas aquí. Tú eres Decadence, la Poni Terrible de la Escasez…

La aludida detuvo su paseo alrededor del círculo, y mirando a sus invitadas por debajo de su fleco con unos ojos llenos de rabia, su voz se transformó en agudo chirrido de rabia.

—¿Quién les dijo eso? ¿Quién tuvo la osadía de arruinar la sorpresa? —recobrando la compostura, Decadence, se alisó el cabello con uno de sus cascos, y volvió a sonreír para seguir hablando con su dulce voz de potrilla —Bueno, no importa, de cualquier manera, que sepan o no quien soy no cambiara el resultado. Han entrado ya en el circulo, por lo que es solo cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Cuestión de tiempo? ¿Para que? —le preguntó Rarity, mirando con preocupación a su amiga que parecía no poder continuar parada y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

—Twilight, porque no le explicas a Rarity en que consiste el hechizo de mi circulo. Apuesto a que ya te habrás dado cuenta —respondió Decadence examinando sus perfectamente pulidos cascos con una sonrisa cínica.

—Es un… Campo de Drenación de Magia —respondió la unicornio purpura resistiendo a caer al suelo. Su cuerpo se le hacia ya pesado y sus piernas parecían no poder soportarlo mucho tiempo. —quiere decir que cuando entramos, el circulo comenzó a absorber nuestra magia, anulando todos nuestros poderes…

—Y no solo eso —completó la bruja color negro muy satisfecha —sino que aun seguirá absorbiendo su magia hasta dejarlas sin una sola pisca de ella. Una pequeña modificación que hice al conjuro original, cortesía del ingenio de Más Allá del Mundo. ¿Saben que pasara entonces, mis pequeñas ponis? Que aun la fuerza que las mantiene con vida las abandonará. Espero no tener que explicar lo que les sucederá cuando eso pase.

Rarity ahogó entonces un grito, mirando a su amiga casi desfallecida. Sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse, y la unicornio blanca hizo un esfuerzo para sostenerla. Sentía que si dejaba caer a Twilight al suelo ya no la vería levantarse de nuevo.

—Lo siento Rarity —se disculpó la bibliotecaria —esto ha sido mi culpa. Si me hubiera calmado, y pensado las cosas como siempre hago, como me lo sugeriste, esto no habría sucedido. Ahora hemos venido a parar directo a la trampa de Decadence y no veo como podamos salir de esta.

—No digas eso, Twilight —la animó su amiga —no puedes darte por vencida. Las chicas, sus Majestades, las Princesas y toda Equestria cuentan con nosotras. Decadence podrá ser una malvada bruja y embustera, pero tu eres la Estudiante Estrella de la Princesa Celestia ¡la poni más prometedora en cuanto a poder mágico de toda Equestria!

Twilight levantó la vista para mirar a los ojos de Rarity y sonrió, abrazándola, en parte para ayudarse a sostener y no caer al suelo.

—Es… su concentración —susurró la unicornio morada —es ella quien activó el circulo con la magia de su cuerno, y ha mantenido su mirada fija en nosotras desde que entramos en él. Si rompemos su concentración el hechizo se desvanecerá. Pero… ya casi no me queda magia. No podre conjurar nada y no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda resistir… debe ser el tinte. El hechizo me afectó más rápido porque desde antes de entrar ya estaba marcada con la misma sustancia.

Entonces, al escuchar a su amiga hablando en un susurro casi imperceptible, lo entendió. Ella que no tenía el conocimiento mágico para hacer frente a tan malévolo rival había mantenido algo de su magia y la perdería a menor velocidad que Twilight, que pudiendo derrotar sin problema a Decadence, se veía menguada en su fuerza al grado de ya no poder ni aun moverse.

—Tal parece que al final fui más lista que la más lista de Equestria, sin mencionar que soy mas bella de que la mas bella de Equestria —se río la bruja con malicia.

Los ojos azules de la modista se posaron en la malvada unicornio, que sonreía descaradamente al tiempo que su cuerno relumbraba con una magia de color rojo y morado. Pero al verla ahí, sentada, no sintió rencor hacia ella, sino mas bien lastima.

Antes de salir de Ponyville, Burning Spades le había hablado de ella. El herrero le dijo que en el mundo más allá de este, Decadence había sido una broni nacida en condiciones de pobreza y desventaja en relación con otros de los habitantes de ese mundo. Tristemente, ella no aprendió a ser humilde y agradecida al carecer de algunas cosas, sino que se volvió envidiosa y lleno de rencor sus corazón, deseando poder poseer lo que otros tenían y que ella creía los hacia felices. Esa actitud suya provocó que los demás se alejaran de ella y que siempre estuviera sola. Pronto, su situación comenzó a mejorar y cuando los bienes ya no le faltaron, se dio cuenta de que las posesiones no eran el origen de la felicidad… sino que se seguía sintiendo miserable de ver que había quienes aun tenían mejores oportunidades y mayores recursos que ella.

Rarity se sintió mal por ella, y la compasión despertó en su corazón al darse cuenta de que Decadence había estado siempre sola. Jamás había tenido amigo alguno y se había transformado en una creatura despreciable, que parecía solo experimentar dicha al privar de sus posesiones y su dicha a quien le rodeaba.

"Si yo no puedo ser feliz, nadie lo será tampoco" se decía amargamente en su corazón.

Cuando se unió a la comunidad de bronis radicales, ese empeño que Decadence tenia por lastimar, entristecer y hacer sentir miserables a todos a su alrededor llamó poderosamente la atención de Azorakt. Pensó que la oscuridad que propagaba sería un elemento de cambio interesante para incluir en Equestria, que rivalizaba solamente con el amor que sentía el propio Rey por la destrucción, el dolor y la desesperación. Cortesmente, Azorakt invitó a Decadence a participar en la invasión y degeneración del mundo poni, y al entrar en Equestria, ella se transformó en la Poni Terrible de la Escasez, la broni que arrebataba la felicidad de quienes le rodeaban.

—Twilight… —dijo Rarity entonces, sus rodillas comenzaban a temblarle al faltarle la fuerza —¿me escuchas Twilight?

Su amiga trató de responderle, pero apenas si podía levantar sus parpados.

—Escúchame, aun me queda algo de magia, —continuó la modista, esperando de corazón que su amiga fuera capaz aun de entender sus palabras — pero yo no puedo usarla para vencer a Decadence, así que quiero que aceptes la magia que aun me queda y la uses para acabar con ella, ¿entiendes?

—Pero… —respondió la bibliotecaria —se me das tu magia… entonces se te terminará mas rápido y podrías…

—No te preocupes por eso, por favor, querida —sonrió Rarity tratando de disimular que le estaba afectando el poder del circulo —cuando te encargues de derrotarla, entonces estaré bien. Las dos estaremos bien.

Y sin esperar un momento más, la unicornio blanca acercó su cuerno al de su amiga y a escasos milímetros de que sus puntas se tocaran, un destello blanco y azul brilló en el cuerno de Rarity, pasando hasta el de Twilight, volviéndose de un color lila puro.

En ese momento, la unicornio morada sintió como recuperaba fuerzas, pero le oprimía el corazón el saber que aquella fuerza era la que mantenía con pie a Rarity y solo la podía tomar prestada unos momentos.

—Vaya, pero que conmovedor —se burlo entonces la bruja —La noble y generosa Rarity, le ha dado a Twilight lo ultimo de magia que le queda en un intento final por salvarla. ¡Que patético! Si con eso Rarity apenas se mantenía en pie, no sé que querrás hacer con tan poca magia.

Su risa se elevó por encima de las copas del bosque ahuyentando a las aves de todos los arboles, pero en aquella carcajada no había una pisca de felicidad, sino puro odio y maldad.

—Burns nos dijo… —comenzó Twilight parándose firme mientras la magia de su amiga, la modista una brillaba en la punta de su cuerno purpura —que los bronis como ustedes miran las proyecciones de nuestro mundo y encuentran en ellas lecciones de amistad y esperanza… yo creo que a ti te faltó ver un poco más, Decadence, o cuando menos abrir tu corazón y aprender, pues de haberlo hecho, sabrías que algo que nadie en toda Equestria desconoce, es que la Amistad es Magia…

Un resplandor enorme destelló brillando desde el cuerno de Twilight con un color blanco y azul. Decadence asustada retrocedió al contemplar el gigantesco estallido mágico. La bruja no podía comprenderlo, pues de haberlo pesado en una balanza, el poder que la bibliotecaria ahora ostentaba sobrepasaba con creces al que Rarity le había donado momentos antes. De alguna manera, en el cuerno de Twilight los poderes de su amiga se habían multiplicado, potenciados por el inquebrantable vínculo de amistad que las unía.

Y haciendo uso de aquel poder tremendo, el contra hechizo que Twilight conjuró fue tan fuerte, que no solo barrió el tinte del circulo de hechizos, de su cuerpo y de los arboles del bosque, sino que el impacto creo una onda de choque tal que lanzó por los aires a la malvada Decadence, y al caer al piso se cubrió la cara con las manos, aterrada.

Por su parte, ya sin sus poderes mágicos, Rarity había caído desmayada en tierra, pero antes de que su cabeza tocara el piso, el círculo de hechizos se había desvanecido, y la fuerza y el poder mágico comenzó a regresar de vuelta al cuerpo de la modista así como a Twilight. Cada una había recuperado sus poderes.

Las dos amigas se incorporaron, y sonriéndose se abrazaron fraternalmente dispuestas y listas a continuar con su camino por el bosque, cuando, al pasar junto al sitio donde Decadence estaba tendida en el piso, Rarity le dirigió unas ultimas palabras antes de continuar:

—Espero hayas entendido, Decadence, que la felicidad no se encuentra en tener o no tener, ni mucho menos en privar a los demás de lo que los hace felices. El tener, es solo una excusa para poder compartir, y el no tener es una razón para aceptar lo que los demás comparten. La felicidad se encuentra en compartir y que te compartan, viene de estar rodeado de otros y de tener verdaderos amigos.

Y al decir esto, se marcharon, dejando a la bruja en silencio, mientras una sola y sincera lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas negras.

—_Es una verdadera lastima, mi hermosa Decadence, la forma en que esas ponis humillaron tu poder sin igual y a tu grandioso ingenio_ —decía malévolo, el despiadado Azorakt, mientras levitaba con sus alas plegadas, envuelto en una negra tormenta de odio y maldad. —_Pero debes entender que no eres ni la mas bella ni la mas lista de Equestria, que era necesario que cayeras luchando contra las simpares Seis Principales… pues solo yo tengo el derecho de darles un final digno… que solo yo me erigiré como el mayor y mas poderoso de este mundo… destruyéndolo, para que el humo de su incendio y el clamor de dolor de todoponi formen mi reino y mi trono y nadie se capaz de olvidar jamás mi nombre… el momento ha llegado. _

_»Ellas ya vienen… hermana mía, encárgate tu de custodiar el sendero llano que viene a Canterlot y que ningunponi interfiera con nuestra fiesta privada…_

_»Tu, que eres la Dadora de Muerte…_


	9. 26 La vereda de la Muerte

**Capitulo 26 – La Vereda de la Muerte**

Algunas horas antes de que la hechicera y el valeroso excapitán de la guardia de la Torre de la Colección Real entraran y encontraran revuelta la casa del herrero, el mismo Burning Spades y el pequeño Spike entraban por la misma puerta.

El paso del herrero era irregular y desbalanceado, sus adoloridas patas delanteras trataban de compensar la falta de apoyo de una de sus patas traseras, cuyo tobillo se encontraba vendado y entablillado. Al entrar en su casa, el joven poni soltó la vieja hacha sin filo que le servía de muleta, y buscando entre su ya de por si revuelta casa comenzó a juntar algunas herramientas y a colocarlas en su pequeña alforja de cuero con refuerzos de metal.

Tras él entró el pequeño dragón morado. Venía absorto en sus pensamientos. La idea de ver partir a sus amigas a una misión decisiva y peligrosa lo tenia tremendamente preocupado. Si bien, el discurso que dirigiera la Hechicera en la Plaza Principal de Ponyville y que luego se distribuyera por toda ciudad y pueblo de Equestria con el fin de mantener tibios los corazones de todoponi con la esperanza y el valor de tener a sus Reales Majestades cuidándolos desde el cielo en su hora mas oscura, había servido para mitigar el desaliento y tristeza de Spike, no podía evitar seguir preocupado por sus seis amigas que de camino hacia Canterlot debían de estar enfrentando la que pudiera ser la más terrible y peligrosa batalla de sus vidas.

¿Cómo estarían las seis chicas en esos momentos? ¿Lograrían pasar a los Cuatro Ponis Terribles para llegar a Canterlot? ¿Recobrarían los elementos de la Armonía y los usarían en contra del maligno rey Azorakt salvando a todo el reino, y al mundo, una vez más?

Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que se habían despedido de ellas cuando dichas preguntas daban vueltas en la mente del dragoncito como buitres persistentes que persiguen una inocente y desfallecida presa.

Fue entonces cuando, volviendo al mundo por un instante, Spike reparó en la diligente tarea del herrero de recolectar herramientas y piezas metálicas por toda su casa y taller.

—¿Burning? ¿Qué estas haciendo? No se supone que te pongas a asear en ese estado, deberías guardar reposo. —le dijo Spike.

—Claro, en un momento, solo ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres? Siento como si tuviera partido el lomo en tres partes y no soportaré el peso de mi alforja. —respondió el corcel rojo entregándole la bolsa al dragón. Y es que de verdad estaba pesada. Lleno el compartimento principal con todo tipo de piezas metálicas, los bolsillos delanteros guardaban infinidad de herramientas, mientras que en los laterales abundaban las tuercas, tornillos, remaches y demás piececillas que Spike no supo identificar.

Spike sujetó la bolsa con sus garritas procurando que el peso no lo venciera hasta el piso. Spades le colocó la correa alrededor del torso y la apretó con fuerza, haciendo que el pequeño dragón sintiera que le faltaba un poco el aire.

—Será mejor que la lleves así, será un viaje largo. —Indicó con seriedad el poni de tierra — Ahora… ¿Dónde dejé esas nueces trueno?

—Oh, gracias, Burning… —respondió el dragoncito tratando de aflojar la correa —espera un momento… ¿has dicho viaje? ¿A dónde piensas ir? La Hechicera de la Corte de su Majestad dijo que…

—Se perfectamente lo que dijo Starshine —lo interrumpió Spades —Ella no tiene de que preocuparse. Primeramente, porque estaré bien, tú vendrás conmigo. Y en segundo lugar porque no se enterará. El escudo de buenas intenciones no previene el paso de quienes quieren hacer el bien, y nadie quiere hacer más bien que nosotros ahora.

Spike estaba a punto de reñirle. Recordarle que en su estado sería una locura salir de la protección de escudo. Que exponerse así sería traicionar la confianza y menospreciar el esfuerzo que las seis chicas y cada poni de Ponyville estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Pero en ese instante, el herrero se acercó a Spike y lo miró por encima de sus redondas gafas. Los ojos color dorado del herrero se clavaron en los verdes del pequeño dragón, mientras el poni recitaba, ya no con su voz seria y maquinal, sino con una entereza y decisión genuinas.

—¿Acaso no te preocupa, Spike? ¿No te angustia terriblemente que nuestras amigas estén allá afuera exponiendo aun sus vidas mientras nosotros nos sentamos aquí a tomar el té y discurrir sobre el clima? No se tu pero yo no pienso quedarme de piernas cruzadas. Aun hay algo que podemos hacer para expulsar a los dementes Bronis Radicales del mundo.

Levantando la cabeza, Spades miró por la ventana hacia el cielo, donde una negra nube cubría la primorosa Canterlot y le pareció ver un destello del color del Arcoíris.

—Rainbow me hizo darme cuenta de algo —continuó el herrero —por más que uno lo intente, no es justo evitar que alguien luche e incluso dé su vida por defender a quien ama. Contra eso, no existe protección que valga, no importa cuan débil o en que desventaja se encuentre uno. Todos tienen el derecho de pelear por la tierra y los ponis que aman. ¿No lo crees, Spike?

—Solo tengo una pregunta… —El pequeño dragón se había acomodado y vuelto a apretar la correa de la alforja alrededor del pecho, como quien aprieta el cinto de su armadura de batalla. —¿Qué estamos esperando?

—Necesito saber que estás dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudar a las chicas… —lo interrogó el herrero.

—Claro que lo estoy —afirmó Spike decidido, pensando en sus amigas, en Twilight quien era su única familia, en Rarity…

Spades volteo a mirarlo y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de confianza.

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Y recogiendo de nuevo su muleta improvisada, el herrero y el pequeño asistente de la bibliotecaria, salieron sin tardanza de la herrería, dejándola vacía, como la encontrarían Starshine y Leadhawk algunas horas después. Spades y Spike continuaron hasta el borde del escudo y echándose encima la Capa de Ocultamiento del herrero, lo que los hizo translucidos como el viento, se encaminaron en el sendero llano que conducía hacia Canterlot.

El camino fue lento y tortuoso. Con aquella pesada carga sobre su espalda, Spike no podía apurar mucho el paso, sin mencionar que Burning tenia su movilidad reducida a causa de sus heridas. No iban aun a mitad del camino, cuando Spades se detuvo un instante y quitándose de encima la capa invisible, miró a su alrededor.

Arbustos enmarcaban el camino, separándolo de una amplia llanura en un lado y de un espeso bosque del otro. La mirada del herrero se clavó en los arboles que había en los lindes de aquel bosque como si quisiera reconocerlos.

—¿Qué pasa, Burning? —le preguntó Spike.

—Dime, Spike, ¿Cuánto falta para tu cumpleaños? —dijo el herrero no prestando atención alguna a la pregunta del dragón.

—Pues… aun faltan algunos meses ¿Por qué preguntas? —Spike se extrañó, creyendo al principio que el accidente que había sufrido Spades tal vez le había dañado la cabeza.

—Porque pensaba hacerte un regalo adelantado, si no te molesta —respondió Burning, analizando un peculiar muesca en un tronco, siguiendo un rastro de huellas a lo largo del camino, para luego internarse en los altos pastizales que se abrían a un lado del sendero.

»No te quedes atrás, Spike, ya vamos retrasados —le gritó el poni. Los tallos del pastizal eran tan largos que el cuerpo entero del herrero quedó cubierto, y tan pronto Spike se dejó caer junto al camino, las hierbas lo cubrieron a el también.

Spades cojeaba, pero por el sonido irregular de sus pisadas, Spike supo que había apretado el paso a pesar de la incomodidad y el dolor que debía estar sufriendo. El pequeño dragón trataba de seguirlo, y más de una vez casi le dio alcance, viendo como la recortada cola gris de Spades desaparecía tras los largos tallos del pastizal.

El poni de tierra avanzó seguido por el dragón por un rato, hasta que, de improvisto, el sonido de las pisadas de Spades se detuvo, pero a Spike no le dio tiempo de frenar, lo que ocasionó que se impactara de lleno contra la espalda del herrero, quien gimió y se doblo de dolor ante el golpe.

Sin decir nada al respecto, Burning comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del extraño círculo donde se encontraban. Se trataba de un pequeño campo yermo en el centro de aquel inmenso pastizal. A los ojos de un examen más preciso, aquel hueco parecía más bien un cráter. La tierra estaba oscurecida por el impacto y las plantas alrededor del lugar se veían quemadas, como si el siniestro hubiera consumido al instante algunas, pero hubiera sido sofocado de inmediato, por obra de algún hechizo extintor.

En el centro del claro, donde debería haber una enorme roca espacial, en caso de que se tratara del lugar de impacto de un meteorito, se encontraban varias piezas de metal, abolladas y requemadas que Spike no pudo reconocer.

—Acércate, por favor —lo llamó el herrero —necesito mis herramientas.

El dragoncito caminó hasta donde estaba el poni, y quitándose de la espalda la alforja para que Spades pudiera echar mano de su contenido, alzó el cuello para poder ver por encima del hombro del poni y conocer la naturaleza del extraño objeto metálico que había encontrado.

—De seguro no has olvidado, Spike —comentó entonces el herrero, y el dragón comenzó a sospechar que lo hiciera solo para distraerlo —lo que pasó en tu ultimo cumpleaños…

El comentario sobresaltó un poco al asistente. Claro que lo recordaba. Aquel había sido un día de aquellos que guardan, al mismo tiempo, recuerdos felices y amargos. Ese día, Spike había recibido una cantidad de regalos mucho mayor que nunca antes. Eso despertó algo en el dragoncito. Un sentido de posesión inherente en sus instintos dracónicos le hicieron comenzar a acumular cosas, que a su vez le hizo crecer de manera apresurada, dándole la figura de un dragón adulto en cuestión de horas. Ese no era un recuerdo muy grato para Spike, no así las palabras, mirada y sonrisas y el gentil beso que Rarity le dirigiera ese día, después de su arranque de codicia.

—Si, lo recuerdo —respondió el dragoncito un tanto incomodo.

—Dicen que te transformaste en un dragón adulto —acotó Spades —desgraciadamente ese día estuve tan ocupado en la herrería que no escuché nada. Es, al mismo tiempo una suerte y una desgracia: habría sido interesantísimo ver en persona un dragón morado adulto, pero, de haberme presentado, tal vez las chicas habrían querido que intentara mitigarte como lo hice hace muchos años con otro dragón en mi tierra natal. El problema es que en aquel entonces las circunstancias habían estado a mi favor. En tu caso, si ni los Wonderbolts pudieron contigo, yo no habría tenido tampoco oportunidad.

Spades no había separado sus ojos del montón de chatarra metálica en el fondo del cráter. Examinaba las piezas y las reacomodaba, de vez en cuando movía o soltaba alguna pieza con ayuda de sus herramientas.

—Y ¿Qué hay con eso? —preguntó Spike que no se veía nada contento de que Spades se refiriera como "interesante" a la aterradora forma que el dragoncito había tomado en aquella ocasión.

—¿Qué hay? Pues que tal vez requiramos que te vuelvas a transformar a tu forma adulta, solo eso. —concluyó el herrero.

—¡Pero claro que no! —gritó molesto el asistente, que había dejado de poner atención en lo que Burning estaba haciendo —es decir… no creo que pueda hacerlo de nuevo, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría jamás.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ni aunque nuestras vidas y aun la de las chicas, dependiera de ello?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo el dragoncito desconfiado.

—Debes de recordar —comenzó Spades sin apartar sus cascos y sus ojos de la pila de chatarra que estaba siendo manipulada y transformada hábilmente por el herrero —que mientras hablamos, nuestras seis amigas se están enfrentando, en tres de los cuatro caminos que llevan a Canterlot, a tres de los Cuatro Ponis Terribles.

»Yo, en persona, además de hablarles a las chicas sobre las características de ellos, les sugerí no pasar por la vereda de tierra, pues el más peligroso de los Bronis Radicales estaría custodiándola. Dicha vereda es la que nosotros abandonamos en hace unos momentos. Eso quiere decir que nos encontramos justo ahora en el territorio del Cuarto Poni Terrible… que sin duda es el más poderoso de todos… el único cuyos poderes se comparan ligeramente con los del Rey Maligno Azorakt.

Spike ahogó un grito. No había considerado la posibilidad de que tuvieran ellos dos, un pequeño bebe dragón y un maltrecho y flachucho poni, que enfrentarse con el peligro de uno de los siervos del perverso rey.

—¿Y que haremos si nos encuentra? —preguntó Spike, ahora susurrando. A lo lejos le pareció escuchar un ruido. No supo decir si se trataba del galopar de cascos, el batir de unas alas o el chasquear de un cuerno al conjurar un hechizo.

—¿En este estado? Yo no podré hacer nada. No pude ni siquiera traer mi espada y aunque pudiera levantar el hacha que usé como muleta, ya no tiene utilidad como arma. Lo más que pudiera hacer sería usar lo que queda de mi cuerpo como escudo para darte oportunidad de correr…

Spades no volteó al decir esas palabras. Spike hubiera deseado con todo su corazón que lo estuviera diciendo de broma, pero el tono del poni de tierra sonó mucho mas lúgubre y grave que nunca.

—Es por eso… que debes usar esto —dijo el herrero de pronto, mostrándole al dragón un retorcido y maltrecho trozo de acero que recordaba vagamente una corona.

—¿Q-que es eso? —retrocedió Spike ante la sorpresa.

—Esto —respondió Spades entregándole el artilugio al asistente, con la voz de un orador que describe la invención del siglo —es un Supresor de Deseos Malignos. Te permitirá mantener control de tu cuerpo y tu mente aun cuando estés invadido por impulsos externos o incluso por instintos que provengan de tu propia naturaleza.

Spike miró el objeto. Su forma irregular y acabado maltrecho no le inspiraban mucha confianza.

—Es decir —continuó el herrero —que te permitirá tener control de ti mismo aun cuando te transformes a tu estado adulto. Te lo estoy entregando, ya que el poder del Cuarto Poni Terrible, en caso de que debamos enfrentarlo, es tal que la única posibilidad que tenemos de derrotarlo es precisamente que alcances tu forma adulta. Solo el poder de un dragón en toda su magnitud podrá hacerle frente.

—¡NO! ¡Jamás! —dijo Spike soltando el artilugio sobre la tierra calcinada —no hay manera en que yo vuelva a transformarme en ese monstruo. ¿No podemos solo resguardarnos bajo tu capa de invisibilidad?

—Debes entender, Spike, que no se trata de un monstruo. Se trata de tu propia naturaleza y tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo. Escondernos sería inútil. Este oponente nos detectaría por medios mágicos fácilmente. La corona te ayudará a controlarte, solo tienes que concentrarte en quien eres y la razón por la que luchas, de esa manera no perderás el control cuando te entregue esto…

Burning metió un casco en su alforja y sacó un enorme rubí del tamaño de una manzana grande y lo puso en las garritas de Spike para luego decir:

—Tal vez no es tan exquisito como aquel que le regalaste a Rarity aquel día, pero verás que es una piedra hermosa y muy valiosa. Ahora es toda tuya, feliz cumpleaños muy adelantado, Spike.

La vista del dragoncito quedo deslumbrado ante el brillo de la reluciente joya, y las palabras del herrero le ayudaron a concentrar su atención en la piedra, pero tan pronto como el pequeño asistente sintió que la bestia de codicia que dormía en su interior comenzaba a despertar, cerró los ojos, apartando su mirada del rubí, tirándola también al suelo.

—No hay otra opción, Spike. Si queremos sobrevivir y ser de utilidad para las chicas, no tienes otra opción. —dijo Spades, recogiendo la corona del suelo y colocándosela al dragón en la cabeza.

¡ZOOM! ¡FLAP!

En ese momento, el sonido como de un pegaso que aterriza para luego doblar sus alas se escuchó tras ellos, y al levantar la mirada, Burning se encontró con aquello que más temía mientras que Spike se quedó pasmado del miedo.

El sol y la luna se acercaban cada vez más en su carrera autodestructiva, y contra el cielo parcialmente oscurecido por una mañana que no lograba completarse se recortó la silueta de una joven poni. Su cuerpo era apenas del mismo tamaño que el de Spades, su pelaje era de un color amarillo enfermo, casi verdoso. Sus piernas eran esbeltas y delgadas, cubiertas casi completamente por vendajes viejos y desgarrados. Su melena era de un gris pálido, casi blanco. Sus lomos ostentaban un par de largas alas llenas de hermosas plumas mientras que su cabeza estaba oculta tras una capucha color gris oscuro, que flotaba en el aire de la mañanoche como una niebla ligera, dándole a la poni recién llegada un aire espectral de ultratumba. Lo único que sobre salía de entre las sombras de su caperuza era un largo cuerno que coronaba su cabeza. Sobre sus flancos, su marca especial tenia la forma de una guadaña.

—No esperaba verlos aquí… —dijo la recién llegada alicornio desde la sima de una colina que se alzaba de entre el pastizal a pocos metros del cráter donde Spike y Spades la miraban expectantes.

—Ya no hay tiempo para dudas, Spike, es ahora o nunca —susurró el poni de tierra al dragoncito que se había quedado atónito al ver llegar al temido oponente.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y valor, Burning Spades avanzó por el pastizal y moviéndose con dificultad, subió a la sima de la colina para ver al sombrío rostro de la alicornio.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Last Breath —dijo el herrero mirando con indiferencia y entereza a su oponente —¿Acaso esperabas ver desfilando por el sendero de tierra a las Seis Principales?

—Y supongo que debo agradecerte a ti el hecho de que hallan decidido evadir la vereda, ¿no es así… Burning Spades? —respondió la aludida con una voz apagada y tan monótona como la del mismo herrero.

—No hay nada que agradecer, solo te evitaba el que te expusieras a cometer algo de lo que tal vez pudieras arrepentirte… —dijo confiado Burning, pero su frase se cortó de pronto cuando sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban y el aliento le faltaba al momento que los ojos ensombrecidos de Last Breath comenzaron a brillar con un destello color blanco.

—¡Silencio! —dijo ella —cometiste un error al interferir, Burning Spades. Alejar a las Ponis de la Armonía fue un acierto de tu parte, pero venir tú, y traer contigo al pequeño Spike… fue una pésima jugada.

La alicornio negó con la cabeza y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó, al tiempo que Burning sentía como un peso se le quitaba de encima, pero una tremenda fatiga de cuerpo y mente se situaba en su lugar.

Y no era para menos, nadie en todo ese mundo salvo Burning conocía tan bien el poder del que era capaz la lúgubre Last Breath, la Poni Terrible de la Muerte.

Spades no se lo dijo a nadie, pues esperaba de todo corazón que nadie salvo el mismo se enfrentara a la poderosa broni, la más fuerte de los ejércitos del Rey Azorakt. Por lo que Burns sabia, Last Breath había sido, en otro tiempo, en el mundo que existe más allá una broni gentil, amable, tímida y precavida. Sus padres habían sido sobre-protectores con ella, aislándola en su infancia temprana de tener contacto con todos los males del mundo, al grado incluso de evitarle el salir a recibir los rayos benefactores de la estrella que alumbra el Mundo Más Allá.

Pálida, tranquila y un poco apática, el contacto que ella tenia con otros individuos era limitado, lo que resulto en que fuera un ser muy necesitado de afecto y compañía. Para colmo de males, la pobre Last Breath siempre fue, y aun al entrar en el mundo poni era, la hermana menor del nefasto y maligno rey Azorakt, pues aunque el cuerpo desaparece al cambiar de un mundo a otro, los lazos de sangre se mantienen, gracias al vinculo emocional que une las esencias de quienes son parientes.

Sucedió que el día del cumpleaños numero ocho de la pequeña Last Breath se le regaló el que seria el mejor amigo que ella jamás tuviera. Se trataba de una pequeña mascota, un fiel y peludo compañero prácticamente idéntico a los perros que existen en Equestria. La criatura estaba vacunada, era hipoalergénica y había sido entrenada. Pero por más que los padres de Last Breath se esforzaron por cuidar a su hija de su fiel amigo, poco pudieron hacer por proteger al pequeño perro. Un día, la creatura sufrió un accidente y murió y no hubo nada que pudiera consolar a la pequeña hermana. Para compensar el vacío que la niña sentía, los padres decidieron regalarle una creatura que no fuera tan activa, de manera que fuera inmune a los accidentes de un hogar y no tuviera que ser sacada al exterior.

El segundo gran amigo que tuviera Last Breath fue un pequeño ser acuático que guardaba una similitud asombrosa con las tortugas del mundo poni. Pero por un destino desafortunado, o tal vez falta del cuidado y la previsión necesaria, compartió el destino que el perro de la niña.

La pobre estaba destrozada. No tenía aun ni diez años de vida cuando había ya lidiado con la muerte de las creaturas que, después de sus padres y su hermano eran lo más importante para ella.

Fue ahí cuando el desquiciado Azorakt tuvo una idea.

Le pareció ingenioso contarle a su hermana una pequeña mentira, y la convenció de que la muerte de sus mascotas no había sido una coincidencia, sino que ella misma la había causado, no con mala intención, sino por una especie de maldición que le aquejaba, que provocaba la muerte en las pequeñas creaturas que ella tocaba.

—Entiende que yo soy tu único amigo, yo, y la Muerte misma que te sigue a todas partes —le dijo.

Esto no hizo sentir bien a la niña, quien comenzó a verse como un peligro para todos a su alrededor. Sus padres, preocupados, decidieron mitigar la soledad de su hija regalándole una mascota más y poniendo esta vez todo el empeño en evitar que muriera. La elegida seria una diminuta criaturilla tan similar a los peces dorados que los ponis conocen que asombraría a más de uno. Nada la lastimaría, nada podría tocarla y los propios padres pondrían todo su empeño en dar cuidados y proveer lo necesario para que el pez viviera.

No contaban con que el hermano mayor, deseoso de fomentar la creencia que había sembrado en su hermana, aprovecharía un descuido para dar muerte al pececillo.

De esta manera, la pobre niña crecería con la infame creencia de que poseía la capacidad de traer muerte a su alrededor, y su hermano, la miro engañada sin tener más remordimiento que no haberlo ideado antes.

Last Breath prefirió nunca más tener una mascota y Azorakt jamás volvió a mencionar su pequeña broma personal. El carácter triste y melancólico de la pobre niña se conservo hasta que fue creciendo, y cuando ella y su hermano comenzaron a ver las proyecciones del mundo poni en el suyo, mientras que Azorakt las vio como una oportunidad de un mundo hermoso que corromper, Last Breath lo vio como un colorido escape a su mundo gris lleno de muerte y limitaciones.

De esta manera, invitada por su propio hermano a la Comunidad de Bronis Radicales, la hermana del tirano seguiría las ordenes de su hermano sin rechistar, convencida de que podía confiar en él y motivada por aquel sentido de desamparo y tristeza que el propio broni le había infundido haciéndola pensar que no tenia, ni tendría a nadie más en este ni en ningún otro mundo conocido.

Por eso, al entrar en el Mundo Poni, ella había elegido, por sugerencia de su hermano, transformarse en una replica del caballo del terrible Jinete Amarillo, que según la tradición, era seguido por la Muerte y el Hades. Ella se transformo entonces en Last Breath, la Cuarta Poni Terrible, la Dadora de Muerte, quien podía arrancar la vida de los ponis al instante al tocarlos con su cuerno o apagarla poco a poco lanzando sobre ellos la luz de sus ojos.

Burning se incorporó como pudo. De por si los golpes que había sufrido esa noche habían menguado un poco el brillo de la ardiente llama de su vida, pero el poder abrumador de la alicornio podía, en cualquier momento, arrebatársela de golpe o sofocarla poco a poco.

—Es una lastima, Burning Spades, que a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos el destino de Equestria no cambiará en lo más mínimo. —dijo ella con esa inocente y tierna voz suya —Pensaste, tal vez, que enviando a las Ponis de la Armonía por otro camino las salvarías, pero no será así.

»Todo irá conforme a la voluntad de su Malignidad, el Rey Azorakt, y tu morirás aquí mismo, porque él así lo ha ordenado.

—¿Y él te obliga a llamarlo así a pesar de que solamente es tu hermano? —dijo Spades, tratando de llamar la atención de Last Breath tanto tiempo como fuera posible. —No dejo de preguntarme, ¿Por qué haces lo que él te ordena? ¿Quién lo nombró realmente rey? Al final, no es mas que un caprichudo, malcriado e insoportable…

—¡Basta! —la luz de los ojos de Last Breath se encendió y el aliento comenzó a abandonar el pecho de Burning. —¡No te atrevas a insultar a su Malignidad!

De rodillas contra el suelo, las piernas del corcel comenzaron a entumirse y un peso tremendo se depositó en sus parpados al tiempo que la vida lo abandonaba poco a poco.

—Él ha ordenado que todo el que pase por este sendero debe morir. A ti te mataré lentamente. Esperaré hasta ver como el brillo desaparece de tus ojos, tal vez así tengas tiempo de arrepentirte por la insolencia de revelarte contra la voluntad del Dueño de los Destinos de Equestria.

»En cuanto al pequeño Spike… oh, Burning Spades, ¿Por qué tenias que traerlo contigo? —se lamentó la alicornio, desviando la mirada y apagando la luz de sus ojos —A él lo mataré al instante, sin dolor.

—No tienes por qué seguir sus órdenes —la voz de Spades se escuchaba casi como un susurro al tiempo que el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones. —él es… tu hermano, pero no creo que estés de acuerdo con lo que esta haciendo. Él puede ser vil y cruel, pero tu no, Last Breath. Tú eres una broni bondadosa y gentil…

—No hables como si me conocieras…

—Tal vez no te conozco mucho, pero sé que no te gusta lo que estas haciendo ahora. Te convertiste en la Dadora de Muerte, pero no lo disfrutas…

—No tienes ni idea…

—Respóndeme entonces: ¿No habrías preferido venir a Equestria de otro modo? ¿No habrías preferido venir y hacer amigos? ¿No habrías preferido huir de un mundo gris lleno de muerte y disfrutar de la luz y el esplendor de los Colores que aquí habitan?

—Los colores exteriores…

—No. —le respondió Spades incorporándose —Estos colores viven dentro del corazón. Sin importar los colores que al venir tú hayas elegido por fuera, los colores que llevas dentro no pueden cambiar. Es lo que te hace ser quien eres y lo que se mantiene aun viajando de un mundo a otro…

Last Breath se quedó callada un momento, para después responder tan fríamente como siempre:

—Eso no va a evitar que los mate, a ti y a Spike… —comenzó a acercarse la alicornio.

—No, —sin retroceder, Spades se plantó en su sitio para hacerle frente —lo que evitará que mates a Spike es la magia inherente que existe en las escamas de la piel de los dragones adultos, y en sus ojos… un hechizo antinatural como la magia asesina que posees no podrá perforar su protección mágica natural…

—Pero Spike es apenas un bebe —la poni terrible encendió sus ojos, y la vida una vez mas se sacudió dentro de Burning impaciente por salir. —la magia de sus ojos y escamas debe ser aun muy débil como para protegerlo de mi poder mágico…

—Eso se puede arreglar —ya casi no quedaba fuerza en Spades, pero haciendo acopio del aliento que le quedaba, cerró sus ojos y habló en un susurro, que se volvió un grito que llenó el pastizal —porque aun a la Muerte se le puede hacer frente con Valor… y con Amor…

»¡Ahora Spike! Ya no hay tiempo… hazlo por las chicas… por Twilight… ¡por Rarity!

Por más que gritaba, no había respuesta. Sobre la colina que gobernaba aquella planicie llena de altas hierbas no hubo señales del pequeño bebe dragón.

—¡Spike!... ¿Spike?... Spi… —la fuerza vital de Spades lo había abandonado, apurada por el poder maligno de Last Breath, y dejándose caer, el ultimo susurro del corcel antes de perder el conocimiento fue el nombre de… —Rainbow…

Pero la cabeza de Burns no alcanzó a tocar la tierra. En el momento justo en que caía inmóvil, fue levantado del suelo con una fuerza tal que el peso del corcel adulto parecía el de un pequeño muñeco de trapo. Lo mismo le sucedió a Last Breath que vio con horror como una descomunal garra escamosa de color morado se cernía alrededor de su cuerpo aprisionándola. Los poderosos dedos de dragón sujetaron a la alicornio firmemente pero sin lastimarla y la levantaron del piso, junto con el cuerpo inerte del poni de tierra.

Last Breath se sacudió y trató de liberarse pero por más que quiso nada la podría liberar de la titánica fuerza del Spike adulto. Sus brillantes escamas moradas refulgían ante la luz del sol y de la luna, enormes espinas verdes salían de su cabeza y bajaban por su grueso cuello. Sus dos ojos centellaban con la furia de las llamas verdes que usaba para enviar comunicados a la Princesa Celestia y su hocico, aunque corto, estaba forrado por dentro de afilados dientes como dagas.

En ese momento, la Poni Terrible hizo un intento por disminuir la fuerza de Spike con la luz de sus ojos, o de acabar con el de inmediato con la magia de su cuerno letal. Pero ambos intentos fueron en vano. La magia natural de la piel y los ojos de dragón lo protegían de todo intento de lastimarlo…

En ese momento… Last Breath pensó… que toda su vida en el Mundo Más Allá se había mantenido alejada de todos creyendo que era capaz de dar muerte a los que se acercaban… y de hecho podía hacerlo también en el mundo poni… pero si Spike adulto era inmune a su magia… ¿no habría sido una mentira vil la que su hermano le había dicho en el mundo del que provenían los bronis?

Enojada, la alicornio lanzó un grito y comenzó a disparar, desde su cuerno, proyectiles mágicos en contra del dragón lo que no hizo más que enfurecerlo.

Spike lanzó a la diminuta poni al aire de la mañana incompleta. Last Breath intentó remontar el vuelo al sentirse propulsada contra el cielo con una fuerza descomunal, pero antes de que ella pudiera extender sus alas, sintió la fuerza aplastante de la cola del dragón que la proyectaba contra el piso.

Con el rostro a medio enterrar en el pastizal, la Poni Terrible de la Muerte yacía inconsciente y fuera de combate.

Spike miró a Spades en su garra y lo vio flojo y sin vida. Lo sacudió un poco y los anteojos del herrero se cayeron de su cara hasta el pisó estrellando ambos cristales. El dragón lanzó un potente rugido llamando a su amigo, lo que dejó hecho un desastre la melena de Burning…

Poco a poco, el poni comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento y al ver al fornido y poderoso Spike adulto, cuyo rostro se ilumino al ver los ojos de Spades abiertos de nuevo, dijo:

—Vaya Spike, te has vuelto adulto aún en el aliento —haciendo una mueca como de haber olido algo muy desagradable o de estar sufriendo mucho dolor… o ambas —ahora bájame, ¿quieres? Aun no sabes manejar tu fuerza y siento como que me vas a quebrar todos los huesos.

Spike acercó al herrero al piso y lo soltó con cuidado. Burning tomó sus lentes del suelo y se los colocó sobre la cara, chuecos y estrellados.

—Bien —dijo —ahora necesitamos que vuelvas a tu forma bebe. Entrégame el rubí cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en volver a ser pequeño.

La respuesta de Spike no fue favorable. Al escuchar que debía devolver el rubí, volteo su enorme rostro de manera negativa. La mirada de Spades se volvió severa y habló con tono fuerte, pues su energía comenzaba a volver a su cuerpo:

—No hay tiempo para hacer el drama del dragón avaricioso, Spike. Las chicas nos requieren en Canterlot de inmediato y tú no puedes entrar en esa forma en la ciudad. ¿Imaginas el revuelo y destrucción que causarías? Ya basta. Tus instintos no te dominan, eres tu el que esta al mando. Entrégame el rubí y cierra tus ojos y vuelve a ser tu mismo.

Spike cerró los ojos y abriendo la boca, sacó la lengua donde la enorme piedra roja descansaba. Le alcanzó la gema a Burning, quien la guardó en su bolsa de herramientas. Lo siguiente que Spike escuchó, fue su mente en que resonaban las palabras del Spades, y de pronto, le pareció escuchar las palabras también de Twilight:

"Vuelve a ser mi amable y gentil asistente… el que es como mi dulce hermano menor"

Luego se unieron a ellas las palabras de Rarity:

"Vuelve a ser mi lindo y generoso Spaky-Wacky, el dragón mas tierno y bondadoso que he conocido…"

Y al volver a abrir los ojos, Spike tuvo que ver hacia arriba al herrero, pues había vuelto a su tamaño normal. En ese momento, una extraña sensación invadió al pequeño Spike. Se sintió mareado y le costaba mantenerse en pie. Seria que la caminata había sido larga, el estrés del enfrentamiento o el haberse transformado tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez que en toda esa larga noche no había podido dormir las horas que necesita un bebe dragón en desarrollo o todas las razones anteriores, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y cayó dormido de pronto.

Spades lo miró, y sonrió al ver a Spike tranquilamente dormido. Miró a su alrededor, y encontró no lejos de ahí el retorcido pedazo de metal que era el Supresor de Deseos Malignos. Burning lo tomó y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo lo partió en dos.

—Lo hiciste bien, Spike. Ahora descansa y duerme, yo me encargaré de velar por nuestras amigas, las Ponis de la Armonía… tal vez después pueda decirte que la corona que te di no fue sino un trozo inservible de metal, y que todo el control que ejerciste sobre ti mismo fue gracias a tu fuerza de voluntad… Debes de estar muy orgulloso, buen amigo.

Y bajando de la colina en que estaba, se acercó a la pila de metal retorcido que poco a poco estaba recuperando su forma gracias al trabajo que el herrero hacia sobre ella. Extrayendo una nuez trueno de su bolsa con un par de pinzas de metal, la encendió y esta comenzó a brillar y a emitir calor como un soplete.

Burning Spades inhaló profundo en el aire de la mañanoche y al exhalar dijo:

—Que hermoso día para volar…

**Fin del Tercer Acto.**


	10. 27 El Poni de Acero

**Cuarto Acto: El Corazón de un Poni**

**Capitulo 27 – El Poni de Acero**

En aquel día tan extraño, para la hora en que el sol debía de comenzar a emitir sus dorados rayos por los cielos de Equestria por el poder benéfico de la Princesa Celestia, el astro mayor se encontraba ya en lo alto y estaba por entrar en contacto con el astro menor, la luna, como esperando la orden final que marcara la destrucción de ambas lumbreras y el comenzó de la oscuridad eterna.

En las ciudades y pueblos de toda Equestria, la esperanza comenzaba a flaquear de nuevo, conforme todoponi contemplaba con miedo como la amenaza del maléfico Azorakt se iba volviendo realidad.

Pero al tiempo que la terrible condena iba tomado forma, la esperanza se abría paso hacia Canterlot, volando sobre las alas, transportada en los cascos y brillando en los cuernos de las Seis Principales, las Ponis de la Armonía.

Tal vez ningún poni lo había contemplado con sus propios ojos, pero ese día, sin duda, sería recordado como aquel en que la Lealtad y la Amabilidad habían vencido en una carrera a la Derrota, como aquel en que la Alegría y la Honestidad habían derrotado en su propio juego a la Guerra, como aquel en que la Generosidad y la Magia habían resistido la feroz embestida de la Escasez y habían salido victoriosas, el día en que el Valor y el Amor habían probado que eran mas poderosos que la Muerte.

Y como consecuencia, para la hora en que el sol debía regar sus rayos resplandecientes por encima del borde del horizonte, como fabulosos torrentes de viento, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy aterrizaron, un tanto fatigadas y un poco más magulladas en la plaza principal de Canterlot.

La plaza estaba desierta. Todoponi debía estar resguardado dentro de sus casas de la maldad terrible que se había instalado en la ciudad.

Rainbow esperaba llegar y encontrarse al malvado rey Azorakt, sentado en un gran trono de nubes negras, proyectando relámpagos en todas direcciones y habiendo preparado trampas para recibirla a ella y sus amigas. En su lugar, un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la plaza principal y por ningún lado se veía rastro del siniestro monarca.

—T-tal vez, se ha arrepentido y no sabe como decirnos que solo quiere ser nuestro amigo, ¿no crees, Rainbow? —le dijo Fluttershy. Era obvio que la aterradora atmosfera comenzaba a pesar sobre ella.

—Pues yo no estaré tan segura hasta que muestre su fea cara. Estate atenta a cualquier movimiento. Podría ser una trampa —respondió la pegaso arcoíris a su amiga.

Tras ellas, el sonido de apresurados cascos resonó. Con un pequeño chillido, Fluttershy se colocó detrás de su amiga mientras que Rainbow entró en pose de combate.

Cual seria su sorpresa al ver llegar a sus dos amigas, Pinkie y Applejack a todo galope por el sendero que venia de la escarpada pared de la montaña.

—¡Buenas mañanoches! —saludó sonriente la rosada poni repostera.

—¡Vaya, potrillas, que gusto verlas! Han llegado primero que nosotras —apuntó la rubia poni granjera sin contener su alegría de ver a sus amigas un poco fatigadas aunque en una pieza.

—Por supuesto. Vamos siempre un paso adelante —respondió competitiva Rainbow.

—¿Y donde están Rarity y Twilight? —preguntó pronto Applejack.

—No han llegado todavía. De verdad espero que se encuentren bien… —respondió Fluttershy consternada.

—Descuida, querida, estamos bien —las chicas escucharon con inmensa dicha la voz de Rarity que les hablaba.

Al girarse, se encontraron con sus dos amigas unicornios que llegaban por el camino que venia del bosque. Con las melenas hechas un desastre y el cuerpo cubierto con barro común, que había sido, en otro tiempo, el preparado mágico del círculo de sustracción de magia modificado.

Las pegasos y ponis de tierra se preocuparon de ver a sus amigas luciendo tan fatigadas y caminando con dificultad, pero cuando Twilight levantó la mirada y les sonrió, se sintieron aliviadas. Después, se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba bien cuando Rarity dijo:

—Recuérdenme agradecer debidamente a Burning Spades por enviarnos por ese horrible camino… el bosque lleno de ramas y hojas… y ¡lodo! Tardaré tanto en limpiar mi crin… ¡el herrero me las pagará!

Las seis chicas se alegraron tanto de estar reunidas que casi se olvidaron del cansancio, la fatiga y el dolor que había pesado sobre sus cuerpos hace un momento, y riendo juntas removieron de sus corazones todo rastro de desesperanza y miedo que pudiera quedarles.

Fue en ese momento en que envuelto en un torbellino de nubes negras y relámpagos descendió de lo alto la imponente figura del Malvado Azorakt, el Rey de los Fanáticos.

Su figura era imponente, casi monstruosa, cuando descendió del cielo, agitando sus alas gigantescas, y cuando sus cascos tocaron la tierra, el suelo tembló y la losa que cubría la plaza principal de Canterlot se agrieto. Ante él, la esperanza parecía huir de miedo. Pero las Seis Ponis, aunque amedrentadas por la inesperada aparición del tirano, no se amilanaron, sino que se pararon firmes en su sitio. Aunque sentían que un poder maligno pesaba sobre sus corazones forzándolas a temer y darse por vencidas, el estar ahí las seis reunidas renovaba su ánimo, infundiendo en cada una de ellas un valor que solo conocían cuando estaban juntas.

—_Excelente, magnífico_ —pronunció el villano al ver con sus ojos centellantes y aterradores a sus recién llegadas presas —_No esperaba menos de ustedes, las Ponis de la Armonía, las Seis Principales, amadas por todos los bronis que viven más allá de las fronteras de este mundo, luz de la esperanza de toda Equestria, las vencedoras de Nightmare Moon y carceleras de Discord…_ _¡Cuánto mayor no será mi nombre cuando acabe con ustedes y me convierta yo mismo, en regente de este reino destrozado de Equestria!_

—¡Eso no va a pasar! —la voz menguada, aunque firme de Twilight Sparkle se alzó ante el sonido atronador del discurso de Azorakt —ya te has divertido suficiente. Tu ejército no ha conseguido lastimar a nadie, es tiempo de que esta locura se detenga…

La voz del malvado rey se elevó al cielo de nuevo, esta vez en la forma de una carcajada maniaca que resonó con la voz de mil truenos por el aire de toda la región.

—_¿Detenerse? No… mis pequeñas ponis, la locura esta apenas por comenzar. _—respondió el titánico alicornio con una sonrisa torcida en su cara abominable —_¡Vengan a mi ahora, huestes de más allá del mundo! ¡Reúnanse ante el trono de su rey, Bronis Radicales que escuchan mi voz en toda Equestria!_

Y con la terrible llamada, todoponi de aquellos que habían cruzado el portal para entrar desde más allá de la Cascara del Mundo, cesaron sus infructuosos ataques hacia los escudos de las ciudades y pueblos de Equestria y enfilaron a todo galope rumbo a Canterlot, a reunirse con su Rey.

Escuchando el barullo, en el interior de la casa del herrero, Starshine y Leadhawk salieron solo para contemplar asombrados como el sitio de Ponyville terminaba sin razón aparente, pues la llamada terrible solo se escuchó en las mentes de los seguidores dementes del Rey Azorakt, que se alejaban, tomando el camino que subía a la ciudad capital.

—¿Cuál es el problema con esos ponis? —se preguntó el gran pegaso marrón sin comprender nada.

—Se dirigen a Canterlot… —pronunció la unicornio rubia en un susurro, levantando sus brillantes ojos como estrellas hacia el cielo —¡Oh, Celestia! Solo espero que las chicas estén bien… que Burns este bien…

—_Tan solo es cuestión de tiempo…_ —gruñó Azorakt con infinita maldad —_en unos momentos, mis súbditos estarán aquí y entonces podrán contemplar como su Inmisericorde Rey destruye la última esperanza del género poni con sus propios cascos… ¡Ustedes no son rivales para mi! ¡No sin sus preciados Elementos de la Armonía!_

—¡Entonces tendremos que cambiar eso! —gritó Rainbow Dash haciendo acopio de valor, e infundiéndolo en los corazones de sus amigas con el relucir de su cabellera multicolor —¡A la bóveda, chicas!

Y poniendo los cascos al camino y las alas al vuelo, las seis ponis se dispusieron a llegar a toda costa hacia la torre del Palacio Real que hacia de resguardo para las joyas en que residía el poder mágico más grande de toda Equestria.

Pero conociendo la fuerza de los legendarios collares y diadema de las Ponis de la Armonía, Azorakt no las dejaría llegar jamás. Abriendo sus alas gigantescas se lanzó al aire, cayendo con fuerza en el camino de las seis amigas, haciendo retumbar la tierra con sus cascos, quebrándola, desquebrajando el suelo haciendo brotar fuego debajo, cercándolas en un circulo incandescente y lanzando al aire un grito desgarrador… un lamento monstruoso venido de rincones lejanos del universo que desplazó el aire a una velocidad tal que obligó a las pegasos a retroceder poniendo cascos en el piso.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estaban ansiosas de alcanzar sus preciados Elementos? —se burló el tirano teniendo encerradas a las seis ponis en su amenazador circulo de fuego.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, compañeras? No podemos esperar más… las Princesas no tienen mas tiempo… —se preocupó Applejack mirando al cielo desde el interior de su prisión flamígera, viendo como el sol y la luna ya estaban al punto de estrellarse.

—Yo propongo que enviemos de una patada a Azorakt de vuelta al otro lado del universo, a donde pertenece… —propuso Rainbow con su ánimo de pelea ardiendo como el fuego que las contenía.

—Pero sin los Elementos dudo que podamos hacer gran cosa… —quiso razonar con ella Twilight.

—Tenemos que intentarlo, chicas. A veces una tiene que hacer la fiesta solo con lo que tiene a la mano… y lo más importante de toda fiesta es tener a tus amigas juntas —las animó Pinkie.

Las seis ponis se miraron entre ellas una vez más… pero no había resignación en sus ojos, sino que se dirigieron una a la otra miradas de confianza llenas de esperanza, y al girar sus rostros hacia su terrible oponente no había ni un vestigio de duda en sus ojos.

—Bien, Azorakt, si es lo que quieres, te enfrentaremos solo con nuestros cascos, alas y cuernos… —Se paró firme Twilight alzando su voz nuevamente contando con el apoyo de sus amigas —pero lo haremos juntas, como hemos logrado sobreponernos a cualquier reto, ¡y aunque nos cueste la vida, estoy segura de que te venceremos!

—¡Eso jamás!

Otra voz se escuchó en aquella mañana incompleta. Era una voz distinta, como distorsionada, de la misma manera que sonaría la voz de un poni encerrado dentro de un balde de acero, pero amplificada de manera que sonaba clara y fuerte.

De pronto, el cielo se pintó de un brillante color rojo, y con la velocidad de un relámpago, cayó frente a las seis amigas lo parecía ser un poni armado.

Su cabeza estaba completamente cubierta por un caso de acero remachado, sus ojos se escondían tras lo que parecían ser brillantes gemas rojas mas brillantes que rubíes y en su frente una piedra más se asemejaba a un diminuto cuerno de cristal. Un par de cables corrían sobre su cuello, que terminaban en una ancha pechera del mismo metal, que cubría el torso entero del poni, de cuya espalda salían dos alas metálicas, brillantes y afiladas como navajas. Un par de tubos más conectaban la pechera con lo que parecía una sillita colocada sobre sus flancos, en la que brillaban, a cada lado, una piedra más de fulgor rojo.

La visión inesperada del recién llegado, dejo pasmadas a las Ponis de la Armonía que miraron al Poni de Acero con asombro, aguantando la respiración, cuando dijo, con esa voz metálica tras su casco imponente:

—No pienso permitir que se enfrenten al Rey de los Bronis Radicales de esta manera…

—¿Que infamia es esta? —dijo entonces Rarity indignada a Azorakt —¿Como puedes llamarte un rey cuando necesitas que alguien más luche por ti tus peleas…?

—¡Eres tu! —Rainbow Dash gritó furiosa —el relámpago rojo que nos derribó. Eres tu… ¡tu nos metiste en esto!

La pegaso se alzó en vuelo preparada para atacar, cuando la voz siniestra del tirano respondió:

—_De ninguna manera… este poni no es parte de mi ejercito…_ —los penetrantes ojos del villano se posaron en el poni armado, cuando, haciendo una mueca de asombro creyó reconocerlo —_¡__imposible! Se trata de…_

—Burning Spades —respondió la voz tímida de Flutershy, al ver que el Poni de Acero no apoyaba su pierna derecha trasera, pues se encontraba vendada y entablillada.

Las seis amigas ahogaron un grito al darse cuenta de la identidad del recién llegado, al tiempo que con un ruido metálico, su casco se abría revelado la melena gris y los ojos escondidos tras unas gruesas gafas del herrero de Ponyville.

—¿Tu? Todo el tiempo fuste tu… pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué nos derribaste? —preguntó Applejack prontamente.

—¿No lo recuerdan? El carruaje en que iban era un carruaje falso. Los ponis que tiraban de él eran siervos de Azorakt. Yo estaba tratando de rescatarlas. De no ser así ustedes habrían sido secuestradas… —se defendió el poni de tierra.

—¿Y porque no nos lo dijiste? Si me hubieras dicho: ¡Cuidado, Pinkie, el carruaje al que están por subir es en realidad una trampa tramada por un loco rey alicornio que viene de un mundo del otro lado del universo! ¿Crees que no te habría creído? —agregó la poni repostera.

La mirada de Spades se ensombreció no sabiendo que responder a la pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Twilight se acercó y le dijo:

—Después de tanto tiempo, Burns, sigues sin confiar en nosotras… —lo miró afligida —A pesar de que te hemos ofrecido nuestra amistad sincera… sigues queriendo hacer las cosas tu solo… siempre has estado solo, porque no te permites el confiar en los demás…

—No es así —reaccionó Burning mirándola —fue… un error. Debí decírselo, es cierto. Pensaba acabar con las defensas del carruaje y rescatarlas usando mi armadura nueva pero… al parecer no estaba lista… yo no estaba listo… perdí el control y me estrellé con ustedes para después caer en picada en el bosque. Por eso mis heridas y mi tobillo… pagué con eso mi imprudencia.

Y levantando la mirada hacia el resto de las chicas les dijo:

—Claro que confío en ustedes, y valoro su amistad más que nada en este mundo. Las valoró tanto que no permitiría que se enfrentaran al demente rey Azorakt sin esto…

Y abriendo la pechera de su armadura, cinco collares y una diadema cayeron al piso… y comenzaron a brillar y fulgurar al estar cerca de sus legítimas poseedoras.

Las seis amigas se acercaron y tomaron del piso, frente a Spades, los Seis Elementos de la Armonía.

Momentos antes, justo después de haber derrotado a la terrible Last Breath, y habiendo dejado al pequeño Spike arropado y protegido debajo de su capa de invisibilidad, Burning reparó como pudo su abollada armadura, y colocándola sobre su cuerpo maltrecho, extendió sus alas metálicas y voló a gran velocidad hasta Canterlot, directamente hacia la Bóveda de los Elementos.

Solo una magia como la de la Princesa Celestia o superior podía abrir la puerta de la bóveda. El recinto estaba sumido en tinieblas, puesto que la torre, y todo el palacio, se hallaba envuelto en la negra nube invocada por el Rey Demente. Spades entró haciendo un agujero en la oscura tormenta e irrumpió dentro del pasillo que va a la bóveda quebrando uno de los ricos vitrales que lo decoraban.

Un tímido rayo de luz del sol, mezclada con la blanca luz de la luna se filtró por la ventana, y golpeando la puerta de la bóveda, con la bendición de las Princesas del Sol y de la Luna, esta se abrió entonces dándole acceso al herrero hacia las poderosas gemas que contenía.

Teniendo eso resuelto, Burning Spades tomó consigo los Elementos y remontó el vuelo hacia donde sus amigas ya lo estaban necesitando.

Volviendo de sus recuerdos, el herrero finalmente sentenció:

—Son ustedes las únicas que pueden salvar el día. Yo solo quise hacer mi parte. Les suplico me perdonen por mi imprudencia.

Al ver su gesto arrepentido, Rainbow se acercó, con el seño fruncido, al herrero, y levantando su casco color azul celeste, le aplicó un firme coscorrón en la cabeza… que pegó en el casco metálico dejando al corcel sin sentir el golpe.

—Después de todas las que nos has hecho, Spades —lo miró sonriendo entonces la pegaso —¿crees que no te volveríamos a perdonar una más? No eres malo, solo eres el poni sabelotodo mas atolondrado que conozco…

El rostro compungido de Burning se transformó entonces en una sonrisa, y levantando sus ojos color oro, contemplo las miradas brillantes de sus seis amigas que le sonreían.

Hasta que la siniestra carcajada de Azorakt interrumpió el momento.

—_¿Lo has llamado… poni? _—dijo entonces el Rey Villano sin dejar de lanzar esa malvada y aterradora risa —_No me digas, Burning Spades… que no has tenido el valor de decirles quien eres en realidad…_

La atención de las Seis Ponis se fijaron de nuevo en el monarca negro… pero Spades no alzó la mirada…

—_¿__No les has dicho como es que sabes tanto del mundo que existe más allá de este? _—continuó el alicornio —_¿No les has dicho que era de ti antes de que vinieras a vivir la vida de un poni de tierra? ¿No les has dicho como es que sabes tanto de nosotros… de mí… y porque es que tú y yo ya nos conocíamos?_

Se hizo el silencio en la plaza principal de Canterlot, en que las Seis Principales miraban expectantes a su oponente, no comprendiendo de lo que hablaba.

—_Es cierto… no les has dicho_ —se regodeó Azorakt —_no les has dicho que no eres más que un miserable, patético, traicionero, vil, inmundo y exiliado…_ _broni…_

Broni.

Aquella palabra quedó suspendida en el aire oscuro de la mañanoche, congelando el tiempo en un segundo infinitamente largo, en que las Seis Ponis de la Armonía aguantaron la respiración incapaces de creer lo que sus oídos escucharon sobre aquel que habían creído, desde hacia un año que lo conocían, era un poni legitimo nacido en el reino de Equestria.


	11. 28 Movido por la Amistad

**Capitulo 28 - Movido por la amistad**

—Es hora de dormir, hijo. Ya mañana te contaré más historias —le dijo su padre al diminuto poni que descansaba en su camita bajo las sabanas.

—Una más papá, cuéntame solo una más —pidió el potrillo.

El viejo poni sonrió y agitando su melena gris en el aire de la noche, miró por la ventana sonriéndole a la bella luna que su Majestad levantaba desde hacia un milenio, y el satélite le respondió con una clara brisa nocturna que se filtró entre los gruesos nubarrones e hizo brillar el pelaje color azul claro de aquel poni de tierra.

—Bien, pequeño amigo, ¿que historia quieres escuchar? —concedió el padre.

—Quisiera saber… ¿Cómo es que nacen los potrillos?

—Oh, vaya preguntas, hijo. Cualquier macho se amilanaría con ese tipo de cuestiones, pero no tu padre.

»Verás, compañerito, cuando un joven corcel conoce a una joven yegua, a veces, se manifiesta una magia muy poderosa, la magia mas poderosa que hay en el mundo. ¿Sabes tu que magia es esa?

—¿La más poderosa? Debe ser la de los Elementos de la Armonía. Ni aun la magia de Su Majestad es mayor que esa. —respondió acertadamente el pequeño.

—Pues no. Hay una magia mayor todavía. Los Elementos utilizan el poder de la Magia de la Amistad, que si bien es poderosa, no es la más grande —corrigió pacientemente el padre.

—¿Entonces? —con curiosidad quiso saber el potrillo.

—Es la Magia del Amor. Cuando un corcel y una yegua se aman y desean compartir su vida juntos, se casan. Y cuando un corcel y una yegua están casados y desean convertirse en padres, miran al cielo y le cuentan su deseo a las estrellas.

—¿A las estrellas?

—Así es. Ninguna magia en este mundo podría conceder el milagro de traer un poni al mundo. Ninguna, salvo la Magia del Amor. Es por eso que cuando dos ponis le piden juntos a las estrellas convertirse en padres, si de verdad se aman, su deseo se concederá.

Los ojitos del pequeño poni si abrieron mucho, escuchando maravillado la historia que le relataba su padre, a quien la luz que se filtraba apenas entre las nubes y por la ventana, le daba un aire heroico tal, que parecía salido de los viejos libros que relatan las historias de los nobles y valientes Caballeros de Equestria. El corcel viejo continuó:

—Es así, que cuando el deseo de los esposos es concedido, el pequeño bebe poni, baja del cielo en forma de estrella fugaz y se posa grácilmente cerca de los padres en una cunita de polvo de estrellas que desaparece de inmediato. Por eso, hijito, cuando veas en el cielo caer una estrella fugaz, alégrate y da gracias, porque es que un potrillo ha nacido.

—¿Fue así como yo nací? —hizo la pregunta obligada el hijo.

—Exactamente, amiguito, exactamente. —aclaró su padre, rememorando días pasados, que seguían frescos claramente en su memoria.

Podía recordar el día de su boda y la faz hermosa de su esposa. Podía recordar que decidieron mudarse y la casa en la que decidieron formar un hogar. Podía recordar cuando vio por vez primera las grises nubes del moribundo valle de Cloptown.

Podía incluso, recordar la tristeza de su amada esposa, la unicornio de sus sueños… podía recordarla derramar amargas lagrimas cuando, al desear a las estrellas tener un potrillo, el cielo oscuro y agrisado de Cloptown no le permitía ver ni una sola estrella, y las luces distantes, parecían indiferentes a su ferviente deseo.

Recordó que una noche, ella, desesperada, salió de la casa. Corrió por las calles del pueblo y saliendo, enfiló hacia la montaña más cercana. Su esposo apenas si pudo seguirle el paso, y por más que la llamaba, ella parecía no querer responder a la voz de su marido. El viejo poni, aun rememorando, comenzó a relatar la historia a su hijo:

—Una noche, tu madre subió a una montaña cercana.

—¿La vieja montaña del dragón? —adivinó asombrado el pequeñín.

—No, una más cercana, y mucho más pequeña. —se rio el padre, convencido que de no tener otra opción, su esposa seguro habría escalado el funesto pico humeante del dragón —Yo subí tras ella, y comprendí, que lo que ella quería, era poder alzarse sobre la bruma que siempre cubre el valle para poder mirar a las estrellas y pedirles desde cerca su deseo.

»¿Cuál deseo? El de poder ser madre desde luego. Ella subió hasta la cima, y estaba exhausta, derramando lágrimas de ilusión. Yo llegue a su lado junto en el momento en que ella formulaba en silencio, sin aliento por la altitud y la escalada, su tan ferviente deseo.

—¿Y que pasó?

—En ese momento, vimos los dos, como el cielo se iluminaba por un mínimo instante, y desde lo alto descendía, con la forma de una estrella fugaz, un resplandor de seis hermosos colores. En ese momento lo supimos, sabíamos que nuestro deseo se había concedido. Apuesto a que tu madre, igual que yo, habría querido estar en casa, con la cuna que habíamos preparado para ti, o por lo menos haber llevado algunas frazadas que ofrecerte cuando bajaras de las estrellas.

»Tu madre y yo trotamos, siguiendo la luz estelar que caía de lo alto, hasta un claro donde crecían algunos arboles en la cima de aquel monte. En el centro del claro, había una gran roca a la que le había crecido musgo. Fue ahí, que tu mística cunita de polvo estelar te depositó con suavidad.

»Yo me quité mi capa y se la di a tu madre para que ella te pudiera envolver en ella y sujetarte entre sus cascos. Justo cuando ella te levantó de la roca, tuvo una visión. Una premonición. No pudo describirla con claridad, pero fue gracias a esa visión es que te puso el nombre que ahora llevas.

—¿Y que vio mamá?

—Dice que escuchó el sonido de metales rechinando, como cuando una pieza de acero choca y gira sobre otra y vio la silueta de un poni envuelto en una luz roja como las llamas de un horno. Ella piensa que eso quiere decir que algún día te convertirás en un cocinero. Yo creo que bien podrías ser un magnifico herrero.

—¡O un caballero, igual que tu, papá!

—¿Por qué no? Un gran caballero, igual como lo fue tu viejo padre en otro tiempo. Ahora, yo soy herrero, y lo que sea que elijas, me sentiré orgulloso de ti. —le sonrió el corcel a su pequeño, que bostezó y se acomodó para dormir finalmente, quitándose sus enormes gafas del rostro y colocándolas sobre le buró.

—Ahora duerme, ¿si, hijito? Mañana te contaré más historias —acomodó las sabanas de la cama de su hijo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación por la que entraba la luz de una vela que había en el pasillo se dispuso a retirarse.

—Buenas noches, papi —dijo el potrillo.

—Buenas noches, Burning.

La mente de Spades regresó, después de viajar por un instante en sus recuerdos, al momento en que se encontraba:

La plaza principal de Canterlot. El sol y la luna, envueltos en una siniestra danza destructiva en que casi se tocaban, casi chocaban, esperando el empujón final para quedar reducidos a un recuerdo. Sus seis amigas, paralizadas, atónitas de escuchar las palabras envenenadas que profería Azoratk, el maniático Rey de los Bronis Fanáticos del Mundo Más Allá. Y de los caminos, ahora desiertos, comenzaron a emerger uno por uno, los ponis dementes que integraban las huestes del retorcido monarca. Él los había llamado, y ellos, habían respondido y venían llegando con paso veloz a contemplar el triunfo de su amo.

—_Pero mira, esto. Aquí vienen mis súbditos_ —se burlaba el rey alicornio con maldad —_Vengan, siervos míos. Vengan y saluden como es debido al miembro extraviado de nuestra comunidad: ¡Les presento a Burning Spades, el broni que hizo todo esto posible!_

Y en un incomprensible torrente de burlas y vítores, gritos desenfrenados y ruido de cascos, los recién llegados ponis perdieron el juicio una vez más, y solo se callaron cuando la voz de Azorakt retomó su discurso:

—_Si… no es para menos, pues es gracias a la teoría que él desarrolló que estamos nosotros aquí. ¿Cómo la llamas, Burning Spades? ¿El túnel de los Colores Exteriores? Es un nombre bastante ridículo si me permites decirlo. _—el malvado tirano continuó, entre el griterío de sus soldados, señalando con su casco burlón hacia el poni de tierra —_no solo nos diste la clave para poder entrar, sino que fuiste tan amable de venir tu primero y abrir la puerta. En verdad te estamos muy agradecidos._

_»__Ah, pero apuesto a que todos quieren escuchar la historia de como llegaste. Si… tengo que contarla, pues no es cualquier cosa. Este poni que tienen aquí, nos enseñó a todos nosotros que con las condiciones adecuadas, cualquier creatura del Mundo Más Allá puede venir a este, claro, tomando una forma nueva. Un cuerpo que se adapte y corresponda con las características de este mundo, tal como lo hemos hecho nosotros…. Nuestros cuerpos se quemaron con la luz de las estrellas y nuestras esencias se vistieron de la piel de ponis, pegasos y unicornios, dejando, como es debido, el mayor poder a la mente más poderosa… ¡la mía!_

_»__Pero este poni… este, BRONI, que tienen aquí, no se conformó con parecer un poni. No, él quería ser un poni de verdad. Vivir la vida de un poni, _—la voz de Azorakt se fue elevando volviéndose mas terrible conforme el enojo se apoderaba de él —_nacer como poni, crecer como poni… ¡incluso hacerse amigo de los ponis! No me pregunten como lo hizo, pero lo logró. ¡El maldito brujo lo logró! Transportó su esencia años al pasado y tomó la forma de un pequeño bebe poni que dos padres pudieran criar… ¿Y saben que hizo el ingrato? ¡Nos traicionó! Le dio la espalda a su raza, a su gente y a su mundo, y ahora cree que es un poni de verdad y que lucha por sus amigas, las Seis Principales para salvar Equestria con… la Magia de la Amistad…_

La voz del rey se trastornó hasta volverse una carcajada horrible y aguda, a la que se unieron cientos de otras risas maniacas de todos y cada uno de los bronis que formaban su ejército.

—_Eres patético _—sentenció finalmente el gran poni negro, acercando su gran hocico a Spades que no había podido siquiera levantar el rostro —_Si no pudiste hacer amigos de aquel lado… ¿que te hace pensar que te aceptarán en este…?_

El silencio se hizo total, en un instante oscuro en que todoponi en Canterlot contuvo la respiración, hasta que una voz mató el silencio de aquella triste mañanoche.

—Tú eres el patético.

La mirada de Burning se levantó al escuchar la voz de quien hablaba, y reconoció a su lado, muy cerca de él, como si quisiera sostenerlo si desmayaba, el pelaje azul celeste y la crin de múltiples colores.

—Tu eres patético —repitió Rainbow Dash —¿Te dices rey y has venido a usurpar un trono donde no te corresponde? No eres ningún rey. ¡Eres un brabucón, y estos no son un ejército sino un montón de rufianes que te tienen miedo! A un rey de verdad se le respeta, no se le teme…

La mirada de ojos purpuras de la pegaso, bajó de mirar al malévolo alicornio negro, para posarse en el encogido poni de tierra que estaba parado al lado suyo, enfundado en una extraña y abollada armadura de metal remachado.

—A un amigo de verdad se le quiere —concluyó Rainbow, sonriéndole a Spades —y un poni de verdad sabe, en su corazón, que sus amigas jamás lo van a abandonar. Jamás le van a dar la espalda… sin importar de donde venga…

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas azules de la pegaso, y su voz se quebró, incapaz de continuar hablando. Pero no fue necesario, alrededor de Burning se habían parado ya las otras cinco ponis, y le sonreían paradas a su alrededor como un escudo de amistad pura que lo resguardaba de todo el odio que proyectaban hacia él aquellos bronis.

—Sin importar como hable —añadió Applejack sonriendo.

—Sin importar como se vea —completó Rarity amigable.

—Sin importar lo que haya hecho —terció Fluttershy con dulzura.

—Sin importar lo que sepa —sugirió Twilight acercándose.

—Y sin importar como sea… —terminó Pinkie con ojos radiantes.

Y se dio el milagro. Con estallido de luz roja, la armadura de Spades comenzó a centellar intensamente, y batiendo sus alas artificiales, el poni de tierra comenzó a elevarse de sobre el circulo que le formaron sus seis amigas. El casco de la armadura volvió a cerrarse, y el diminuto cuerno de cristal que tenia instalado, brilló conjurando un hechizo extintor que mitigó las llamas del circulo de fuego que había invocado Azorakt, como había apagado también las llamas que causara al estrellarse en el pastizal donde se había caído la noche anterior.

Cuando habló, la voz de Burning retomó ese sonido profundo y metálico, al igual que su serenidad y su fuerza habitual:

—Contempla, Azorakt, el poder del Poni de Acero.

El rey lo miró con desprecio y resoplando se burló:

—No te comprendo, Burning Spades. Pudiendo haber tomado la forma de un alicornio al entrar en este mundo, ¿preferiste ser un poni de tierra y construirte unas alas y un cuerno artificial? No estás loco… solamente eres idiota.

—No, Azorakt. No lo entenderás jamás. Si decidí tomar una forma sencilla y humilde en este mundo, fue porque no deseaba el poder, la gloria o el honor. Al venir a este mundo yo deseaba tener paz, comprensión y amistad, y la habría conseguido de cualquier manera, aunque hubiera tomado la forma que fuera…

»Tu eres el idiota. O más bien, estas ciego y siento lástima por ti. Pudiendo haber tenido en este mundo la paz y amistad sincera que jamás tuviste en el otro… decidiste optar por el poder y la gloria… y te transformaste en el mismo mandón insoportable que fuiste siempre en tu mundo…

Y desplegando un brillo enceguecedor, el cuerno cristalino de la armadura de Spades volvió a brillar con intensidad al tiempo que conjuraba un poder tremendo. Alrededor de Azorakt comenzaron a aparecer círculos de hechizos, que se completaron con una geometría rebuscada y caracteres incomprensibles, brillando en el aire como la resplandeciente aurora boreal.

Dos círculos se cerraron sobre el cruel monarca, mientras Burns lo sentenciaba:

—Yo tengo conmigo todo lo que necesito. Pero tú, aun con tu ejército, estas por fracasar.

Y con un chasquido el hechizo se completó, y el maleficio de Presencia Pavorosa quedó retirado mostrando la verdadera forma del villano maligno Azorakt.

En un resplandor como el del sol, y con el crujir de varios truenos, el poni enorme y monstruoso con alas tremendas y mirada llameante desapareció, dejando en su lugar la figura de un joven alicornio, apenas mas grande que un poni de tierra adulto, color azul ultramar y de melena color negro. Usaba una sencilla armadura negra, y sus ojos nada tenían de especial. Sobre su flanco, la figura de una nube en forma de cráneo que despedía relámpagos.

El brillo de la armadura de Spades casi se extinguió habiendo agotado su magia en el contra-hechizo, al grado que tuvo que descender de vuelta al suelo donde fue recibido por sus amigas.

—Es impresionante, Spades, ¿que carámbanos le hiciste? —preguntó Applejack mirando al encogido rey.

—No le hice nada. Esa es su verdadera forma. Yo solo retiré el hechizo de Presencia Pavorosa que lo hacia lucir aterrador y poderoso —dijo Burning fatigado. La concentración del conjuro lo había menguado mucho.

—Creo que ya puedes descansar, Burns. Nosotras nos encargaremos del resto —intervino Twilight Sparkle con gentileza.

—No —se quejó el herrero —esto esta muy lejos de acabar. Tal vez ya no asuste tanto, pero Azorakt aun es un alicornio, un poderoso alicornio. Enfrentarlo a él y a su ejército seria una locura. Lo que necesitamos es enviarlos de vuelta a su mundo… a mi mundo.

—¿Pero como? —interrogó la poni bibliotecaria.

—Muy alto… o muy profundo… —recitó Spades como respuesta antes de desplomarse de rodillas por el cansancio.

—Oh, genial. Arriba Spades, no me gustan las adivinanzas… —dijo Rainbow tratando de levántalo del suelo.

—¡Los Colores Exteriores! —dijo entonces la unicornio purpura —El libro que Burns escribió dice que los puntos críticos donde los mundos se acercan se encuentran sobre la Cascara del Mundo, es decir, muy alto o muy profundo…

—¿Qué quieres decir, Twilight? —preguntó Fluttershy.

—Que lo que tenemos que hacer es usar los Elementos de la Armonía para abrir un portal aquí mismo, y enviar a Azorakt y sus tropas de vuelta a su mundo. —dedujo emocionada la bibliotecaria.

—¡Pues hagámoslo, chicas! —animó Rainbow motivada —¡Por las Princesas, por la amistad y por Equestria!

Las seis amigas juntaron sus patas en una seña de unidad y apoyo, al tiempo que la armadura de Burning volvió a brillar tenuemente y el herrero pudo sostenerse de nuevo en sus cascos.

—¿A ti que relámpagos te pasa, Spades? ¿Acaso no funciona bien ese cacharro tuyo? —lo interrogó la pegaso celeste.

—Al contrario, Rainbow, funciona mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Si estoy de vuelta es gracias a ustedes, pues esta armadura se mueve gracias uno de los poderes mágicos mas grandes que existe en este mundo —sonrió, recordando las palabras de su padre —la Magia de la Amistad.

El Poni de Acero volvió a retomar el vuelo disponiéndose a enfrentar al Rey Negro en lo alto del cielo.

—¿A dónde vas, Burning? —le preguntó Rarity al verlo.

—A distraer a su lunática alteza. Solo me apego al plan de Twilight. Ustedes abran el portal y yo me encargaré de que Azorakt lo cruce.

Las alas de acero se agitaron permitiéndole a Spades elevarse por encima de toda Canterlot.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, Burning Spades —dijo el rey al herrero cuando estuvieron ambos a la misma altura. —suponiendo que puedas evitar que yo destruya a tus amigas antes de que ellas logren abrir un portal, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes detener a mi ejercito de bronis?...

Spades miró hacia abajo, y vio como las huestes de ponis dementes hacían un cerco alrededor de las Seis Principales, dispuestos a atacar a la menor orden. Y fue así como llegó:

—¡Acábenlas! —gritó Azoraky hasta desgañitarse. Sin su conjuro de Presencia Pavorosa su voz no era imponente, sino inmadura y juvenil.

Con la orden de su rey, los Bronis Radicales se lanzaron con gritos, ademanes, gruñidos y demás, sobre las Ponis de la Armonía que no habían tenido tiempo aun de encender sus piedras preciosas.

Pero ellas tampoco tuvieron tiempo de preocuparse, pues cuatro sombras aparecieron una tras otra rodeándolas, no para atacarlas sino como un escudo.

Blanco. Rojo. Negro. Amarillo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Emperor, WarHammer, Decadence y Last Breath, los Cuatro Ponis Terribles habían hecho su reaparición.

Y esta vez luchaban del otro lado del campo de batalla.

Esta vez luchaban por la Amistad.

* * *

Este es el misterioso plano preliminar encontrado en la herrería de Ponyville. Se cree que describe la estructura básica del prototipo conocido como el "Poni de Acero":

nanknight(punto)deviantart(punto)com(diagonal)art(diagonal)Proyecto-BS-Am-Mark01-278548427


	12. 29 El Rey y el Herrero

**Capítulo 29 – El Rey y el Herrero**

—¿Qué crees que pasaría… si un humano muere en Equestria? —preguntó Azorakt una noche. En ese entonces, no era un Rey terrible y gigantesco. No era el alicornio malvado y trastornado. Era una creatura joven, terminando prácticamente la fase de infancia de la especie a la que pertenecía.

Más allá del mundo, en aquella tierra tan distinta y aterradora, tan lejana, tan irreal. Aquella tierra habitada por esos seres que se llaman así mismos "humanos". En ella Azorakt no poseía ningún poder, aunque siempre lo ambicionó. En su primera infancia, justo cuando nació, para sus padres se transformó en el rey de su casa. Todos sus deseos eran concedidos al instante y nada que el quisiera estaba fuera de su alcance. Cuando creció, se acostumbró a que debía obtener lo que deseaba por cualquier medio y que su voz debía ser escuchada por todas y todos.

Las cosas tuvieron que cambiar un poco cuando nació su hermana, pues la atención de sus padres comenzó a concentrarse en la bebé, y el aun infante Azorakt no pudo soportar que sus constantes peticiones no fueran respondidas de inmediato. Al final, en su corazón, los celos sembraron un deseo de venganza hacia su inocente hermanita, al mismo tiempo que deseaba acaparar a la pequeña, por considerar que todas las personas de su alrededor debían quererlo y apreciarlo solo a él.

Los años corrieron, y cuando hubo jugado aquella cruel broma a su hermanita, haciéndola creer que era capaz de dar muerte al contacto, ocurrió que ambos descubrieron con jubilo, que existían proyecciones de un mundo hermoso, un mundo colorido, un Mundo Más Allá. Aquellas visiones de ponis amistosos y llenos de dicha les brindaron alegría a los dos hermanos, pero lo que mas atrajo al mayor fue la comunidad que crecía de manera veloz en una región inmaterial de aquel mundo que sus habitantes llaman Internet.

Uno tras otro, habitantes del mundo humano se volvían aficionados a aquellas proyecciones de un mundo hermoso y lleno de amistad. Pero en lugar de ver la posibilidad de alumbrar su mundo con estos hermosos nuevos colores, Azorakt vio la posibilidad de hacerse con una posición de poder en aquella creciente comunidad de bronis.

Bronis. Esa era la palabra que usaban los amantes de las proyecciones del mundo poni para autodenominarse. Otros seres humanos comenzaban a llamarlos de igual forma, sin mucho interés. Otros seres humanos comenzaban a denominarlos despectivamente de esa manera, para hacer patente su desprecio y odio hacia ellos y el mundo poni que añoraban. Estos eran los antibronis.

Durante mucho tiempo hubo enfrentamiento, y ni el cálido fuego de la amistad de los corazones de los Bronis quería apagarse, ni la feroz llama de odio del corazón de los antibronis deseaba darles tregua.

Así pasó un tiempo, y el joven Azorakt se decidió a fundar una comunidad virtual que integrara a aquellos aficionados de los ponis que, según él, tuvieran la fuerza, el valor y la entereza necesaria de hacer frente a los antibronis.

Una Comunidad de Bronis Radicales, cuyo corazón no fuera gentil y tolerante, que buscaran dominar sobre sus detractores para aniquilarlos. Que fueran también, amantes del dolor, del mal, de la guerra, incluso del odio, pues, pensaba Azorakt, solo a través de ellos lograrían sobreponerse al hostil mundo gris en que vivían.

A esta comunidad, cuando se encontraba ya formada y era liderada por el joven Azorakt, llegó un humilde y tímido broni. Era joven, mas, por su manera de hablar parecía mucho más viejo de lo que era.

—Esa es, sin duda, una interesante, aunque muy complicada cuestión —respondió en aquella ocasión Burning Spades, que en ese entonces no había sido ni bibliotecario, ni herrero. De hecho, él no era en ese entonces un testarudo poni de tierra.

Tímido, gentil y precavido, este broni no compartía con muchos otros miembros de la comunidad la pasión por la violencia, la oscuridad y lo siniestro, sino que tenia un corazón cálido y amable que a fuerza de la soledad, la intolerancia y el desprecio, se había vuelto frio y duro, pero aun conservaba la capacidad de compartir el poder de la amistad.

Desde su llegada a la comunidad, Burning Spades atrajo hacia si la atención de otros miembros, gracias a sus extrañas teorías acerca de la realidad del Mundo Poni. Aunque amaban y admiraban a los ponis, todo broni sabía que, para los habitantes del mundo humano, el Mundo Poni _no existía._

Y Burning Spades no difería, pero agregaba:

"Para nosotros, el Mundo Poni no existe… _en el mismo plano."_

Para hacerse entender, Spades publicó varias de sus teorías en los espacio virtuales de la comunidad, haciendo hincapié en que, por mas que cualquiera viajara, jamás alcanzaría el Mundo Poni pues este nunca se cruzaba en el _mismo plano dimensional _que el Mundo Humano.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el propio líder de la comunidad fijara su atención en este peculiar broni. Y desde entonces ambos comenzaron a tener largos diálogos que duraban desde recién entrada la tarde hasta después del amanecer, discutiendo las teorías o posibilidades acerca de la existencia de aquel hermoso mundo que ambos tanto añoraban.

Uno, para vivir en él y llenarse de sus hermosos colores. El otro para llevar su maldad hasta allá, para trastornarlo y hacerse con todo su poder.

En una ocasión, aquel líder y aquel simple miembro comentaban la posibilidad de que algún humano muriera estando en la inalcanzable Equestria.

—Me imagino —continuaba el joven broni aquella noche —que podrían suceder dos posibilidades. La primera, sería que, al morir, un broni en Equestria, su esencia indestructible fuera transportada de vuelta a nuestro mundo. Puede que su cuerpo humano se reconstruyese aquí en la Tierra y continuara vivo o que, al haber perdido su forma física, su esencia se disolviera del plano material desapareciendo para siempre.

»La otra posibilidad, es que su esencia no fuera capaz de hallar el camino de vuelta, y, ya sea que por su naturaleza ajena, quedara obligada a vagar como una entidad espectral para siempre en el Mundo Poni, o que siendo idéntica a de los habitantes nativos, su esencia pudiera disfrutar del descanso y la paz que experimentan los ponis difuntos. Estas son, claro, solo opiniones, no porque tenga manera alguna de probarlas.

—Habría que estar ahí, y que sucediera para poder estar seguros, ¿no es así? —consultó interesado Azorakt.

—Exactamente —respondió Burning —es una lastima que, de hecho, sea imposible para nosotros llegar a ese mundo.

Esa fue la última vez que ambos bronis cruzaron palabra, pues Burning Spades no volvió a ser visto en la Comunidad de Bronis Radicales, sino que desapareció como si hubiera dejado de existir en el Mundo Humano…

A una cantidad imaginaria e infinita de tiempo y espacio de distancia, ambos bronis, ahora transformados en un Rey y un Herrero, se volvieron a ver, esta vez cara a cara. Esta vez con rostros nuevos y vistiendo otros colores exteriores.

—¿Cómo se atreven, despreciables traidores? —preguntaba enfurecido Azorakt al ver como los que habían sido, en otro tiempo, los más poderosos soldados de su ejercito malvado se habían vuelto al bando opuesto —¿Se atreven a levantar sus cascos en contra del ejercito de su Rey?

Los llamados Cuatro Ponis Terribles, colocados como un escudo alrededor de las Seis Principales, no lucían en su mejor forma. Golpeados, despeinados, magullados, y, en el caso de WarHammer, desarmado, pero en su mirada brillaba una resolución que no tenían cuando invadieron aquel mundo.

—¿Nuestro rey? —con una risa petulante, el primero en hablar fue Emperor, Poni Terrible de la Derrota —Ya no más. Hablo por los cuatro cuando digo que hemos tenido suficiente de ti, Azorakt.

—Así es. Nosotros somos los más poderosos bronis de la comunidad, y aun así fuimos vencidos… —continuó WarHammer, Poni Terrible de la Guerra —porque estábamos luchando del lado equivocado…

—Estas seis ponis nos han mostrado la verdad —sonrió entonces Decadence, Poni Terrible de la Escacez —lastima que tuvimos que viajar tan lejos para poder darnos cuenta…

—¿No lo ves, hermano? —se levantó de su sitió Last Breath, Poni Terrible de la Muerte —De alguna manera nos convertimos en lo que mas temíamos. Dejamos que nuestros sentimientos negativos nos dominaran y nos volvimos odiadores…

—¡Ya basta! —ordenó Azorakt a su hermana.

—Nos volvimos iguales que los antibronis… —concluyo la alicornio amarilla.

—¡Aniquílenlos! —gritó el Rey Negro completamente fuera de su juicio —¡Acaben con esos traidores y con las Seis Principales!

Al instante, las hordas de ponis dementes se lanzaron en contra del círculo de la plaza donde se encontraban las Ponis de la Armonía esgrimiendo ya sus Elementos. Con mirada asesina en los ojos, y con gritos enardecidos y demenciales aplicaron sus cascos, cuernos y alas en contra de los cuatro ponis que les servían de escudo a las seis amigas.

Pero su empeño fue inútil. Con su pericia sin igual, Emperor se alzaba por el aire, batiendo sus alas majestuosas, derribando pegasos y noqueando unicornios y ponis de tierra con la gracia de un águila al vuelo.

Por su parte, la imparable mole de músculos de WarHammer, aplicaba sendos golpes con sus colosales piernas, lanzando por los aires a todo desafortunado broni que lograba alcanzar, mientras que seis fornidos ponis de tierra que se habían montado en su cuerpo trataban en vano de subyugarlo.

Mientras tanto, Decadence lanzaba ráfagas mágicas por los aires, paralizando a los pegasos, o convirtiendo en arena movediza el suelo bajo los pies de los ponis de tierra, sin perder de vista a los unicornios, a quienes les drenaba la magia para usarla luego en contra del ejército radical.

Finalmente, Last Breath encendió su cuerno, que destelló con aquel brillo pálido mientras que con sus ojos resplandeciendo, caminaba repartiendo fatiga y desmayos a todo aquel que miraba, mientras que todoponi se alejaba de su camino aterrorizado por su poder letal, pues la alicornio sabia que el mayor poder de la muerte se encuentra en el terror que inspira.

—¿Ahora entiendes, Azorakt?

Sobrevolando el campo de batalla, el malvado rey alzó la vista y se encontró con la intensa luz roja del Poni de Acero volando frente a él.

—Esos cuatro bronis han aprendido finalmente lo que este mundo representa. —continuó Burning Spades con su rostro cubierto tras su casco de metal abollado —Han hallado el verdadero tesoro de la amistad y saben que vale la pena defenderlo, en lugar de hollarlo y corromperlo…

—Tu… esto es tu culpa… —gruñó el alicornio encendiendo su cuerno con un fulgor azul oscuro —¡Eres un poni muerto, Burning Spades!

Y con un poderoso batir de sus alas artificiales, el herrero se lanzó a volar aun mas alto, dejando una estela de color rojo, seguido por su rival, el rey loco, que tras de si iba dejando una oscura nube azulada.

Ambos bronis se alzaron sobre las nubes negras que cubrían la ciudad de Canterlot, tan cerca de las estrellas que aun se veían con un resplandor fúnebre en las regiones rojizas del cielo que aun dominaba la luna inmóvil, mientras que del otro lado del horizonte, el cielo se veía de un color azul desteñido, donde el sol había sido obligado a subir hacia lo alto para estrellarse con su lumbrera hermana.

Ambos astros seguían ahí, a punto de colisionar y destruirse y no se habían movido un milímetro desde hacia más de una hora.

Con desmedida furia, Azorakt proyectaba ráfagas mágicas en contra de su rival que volaba describiendo un círculo alrededor del Rey Negro, evadiendo cada uno de sus ataques pero sin contratacar.

El diminuto cuerno de cristal del Poni de Acero no había dejado de brillar en todo el tiempo, mientras que la luz roja que marcaba el poder de la Amistad que alimentaba la armadura del herrero iba menguando conforme se iba quedando sin magia. Pero él no estaba conjurando nada… aparentemente.

Burning había dado ya varias vueltas por el aire cuando la ira del rey ya estaba por llegar a tope. La cortina de nubes negras bajo sus cascos impedía que ambos combatientes pudieran ver como se desarrollaba la batalla abajo, en tierra.

El enojo de Azorakt llegó a tal límite, que concentrando toda su rabia, logró emitir una poderosa detonación mágica que Spades no pudo evadir. El herrero perdió el control al vuelo, y cuando se volvió a estabilizar, ya era tarde.

El alicornio se había lanzado contra el en una demencial carrera, y lo había envestido con una fuerza tal, que el yelmo de Burning se partió y cayéndose de sobre su cabeza, se perdió en la oscuridad incompleta que reinaba sobre el mundo.

Casi inconsciente con el golpe, y con su armadura dañada más allá de toda reparación, el herrero comenzó a caer en picada, pero antes de que callera sobre el manto de nubes negras, un casco lo rescató tomándolo por el peto de su coraza.

Pero al mirar arriba, con sus anteojos hechos pedazos, no reconoció el pelaje azul y la melena multicolor que le habría gustado ver, sino que comprendió que era el propio Azorakt quien lo cargaba con uno solo de sus cascos al vuelo.

—No pensabas que permitiría que murieras solo estrellándote contra el piso, ¿verdad? —dijo el rey con infinita malicia, remontando el vuelo de regreso a las alturas, cerca de los astros a punto de colisión —No. Quiero poder disfrutar el momento justo cuando la vida escape de tus ojos… Burning Spades, estas por descubrir lo que pasa con un broni que muere en Equestria…

Y alzando su casco, el maniaco Rey de los Bronis Radicales se dispuso a propinar un triturador golpe letal… pero su momento se vio opacado por la expresión de Burning. No era de miedo. No era de odio.

Estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó el rey.

—Ya es hora… —dijo Spades en un susurro, levantando sus dorados ojos al cielo —de volver a casa…

Y mirando hacia arriba, Azorakt contempló con horror un gigantesco circulo de hechizos. Varias ruedas concéntricas lo formaban mientras que algunas de sus orbitas interiores lo atravesaban diagonalmente. Complejísimas líneas lo cruzaban formando arreglos geométricos imposibles, al tiempo que entre runas y textos ilegibles, se distinguían formulas matemáticas que ningún unicornio por anciano y sabio que fuese habría podido descifrar jamás. Aquellos círculos prohibidos y aberrantes que flotaban en el cielo dibujados con una débil luz color rojo habían sido trazados al tiempo que Burning daba giros esquivando las ráfagas mágicas de su enemigo.

Los ojos del alicornio se llenaron de horror, al tiempo que haciendo acopio de toda la magia que le quedaba, los cristales en los flancos de la armadura de Spades reventaron emitiendo unas cuantas chispas de color rojo.

El malvado rey ni se inmuto y volviendo a mirar al herrero, se burló del el:

—Parece ser que tu armadura ha decidido morir justo antes que tú —dijo viendo como el invento del poni de tierra, ya sin aquel brillo rojizo, no era más que un montón de metal quemado y retorcido.

—Valió la pena el sacrificio, con tal de dar una señal…

Las últimas chispas rojas que salieron antes de que el Poni de Acero se apagara para siempre, descendieron hasta Canterlot, atravesando las nubes negras de tormenta y cayeron rodeando a las Seis Amigas que miraban como las fuerzas de sus cuatro defensores eran mermadas poco a poco por un numeroso ejército de enemigos.

Al ver las luces rojas caer al piso lentamente y extinguirse, Rainbow reconoció de inmediato aquella tonalidad de luz y un extraño peso se asentó en su corazón, como si supiera que la hora había llegado.

La hora de acabar con aquella guerra. La hora de salvar Equestria. La hora de decir adiós…

Con un grito desgarrador, y un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, el Rubí Rojo de la Lealtad se encendió y lo siguieron el Zafiro Azul de la Alegría, la Espinela Rosa de la Amabilidad, el Diamante Purpura de la Magia, el Berilio Anaranjado de la Honestidad y la Amatista Morada de la Generosidad.

Seis columnas de luz se elevaron al cielo, describiendo hermosos espirales, al tiempo que una onda de choque de luz blanca, apartó a los invasores de los alrededores, permitiendo que Emperor pudiera descansar sus desplumadas alas blancas, que WarHammer recostara su magullado cuerpo, que Decadence bajara su fatigado cuerno y que Last Breath diera reposo a su cansada mente.

Aquellos Colores hermosos se elevaron por encima de la negra nube que cubría Canterlot y alcanzaron las lejanas alturas donde el abominable círculo mágico esperaba.

Viéndose rodeado por tan tremendo poder mágico, Azorakt entró en pánico, y soltando el cuerpo inmóvil de Burning Spades miró aterrado como el circulo se iba llenado con la magia de los Elementos, que formaban un vórtice de seis colores en su borde.

Uno a uno, los fragmentos del cielo que quedaban dentro del círculo, entre sus rebuscadas líneas y caracteres, comenzaron a desprenderse, como se desprenden los fragmentos de un vidrio cuando se rompe una ventana. Cada trozo de la realidad se desvaneció, siendo tragado por una oscuridad insondable, perpetua. Un horror que se proyectaba a una distancia y tiempos desconocidos, poblada solamente por el brillo mortecino y aterrador de estrellas irracionales y nebulosas inconcebibles, de rincones del universo que jamás debían ser contempladas por ningún poni.

El portal acabó de tomar forma, como una Perforación Redonda en la Cascara del Mundo, abierta hacia aquel demencial Mundo Más Allá.

Pero el hechizo no estaba terminado. Aquel vórtice de seis colores que enmarcaba al portal seguía girando, como un remolino en aguas turbulentas que, rugiendo, comenzó a proyectarse en todas direcciones, ejerciendo un poder mágico tal que comenzó a levantar, uno por uno, a los Bronis Radicales del lugar en el que estaban, haciéndolos volar en el aire, dirigiéndose inevitablemente al interior del portal.

Y así como una pajilla absorbe el líquido de un vaso de jugo de manzana, el Portal en lo Alto comenzó a absorber uno a uno a los ponis invasores. Los ponis de tierra aferraban sus fuertes cascos a la tierra, los unicornios, intentaban en vano sostenerse con magia a objetos pesados, mientras que los pegasos trataban de escapar de la fuerza atractora batiendo sus alas tan rápido como podían, pero todo era inútil.

Las Seis Principales miraban asombradas el espectáculo, veían ponis de tierra, pegasos y unicornios ser levantados del suelo y elevarse a la altura increíble donde el portal se los tragaba uno a uno. Cuando cualquiera de ellos entraba por la ventana hacia otro mundo, su cuerpo se desintegraba y quedaban reducidos a una ardiente llama de color blanco que se perdía en la negrura del espacio desconocido en forma de una estrella fugaz.

No había escapatoria, no había donde esconderse. Steel Madness, el poni de tierra sádico, sacaba de su bolsa de herramientas una tras otra, una infinidad de afilados instrumentos que usaba para aferrarse al piso, pero cuando sus garfios, cuchillos, guadañas y demás fierros resultaron inútiles, se elevó y fue devorado por el portal. De vuelta al mundo humano.

Mientras tanto, Wild Instinct, el poni salvaje, había cavado en la tierra un túnel haciendo uso de sus cascos, pero aun desde el fondo, el poder mágico lo sustrajo y lo levantó haciéndolo entrar en el portal. De vuelta al mundo humano.

Por su parte, BlackRune, el malvado unicornio ocultista, había comenzado a recitar un conjuro prohibido, trazando caracteres malignos en la tierra con su cuerno, en un intento por deshacer el hechizo de Armonía que obraba en sus compatriotas… pero no hubo magia ni poder que lo librara. El vórtice lo absorbió y fue tragado por el portal. De vuelta al mundo humano.

Aterrorizado al ver perdido a su ejercito, Azorakt se debatía, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y poder mágico para no ser enviado de regreso, pero no tenia suficiente magia para hacer frente al poder de los Elementos. Poco a poco, su cuerpo fue entrando por el portal, empezando por sus alas que se deshicieron, al tiempo que su crin y cola se desintegraban también. Antes de que el resto de su cuerpo desapareciera, lanzado a las tinieblas del Espacio entre los Mundos, maldijo su suerte, a ese mundo, a las Seis Principales y a Burning Spades quien lo había traicionado…

Pero lo confortó por un momento… la idea de que podría ajustar cuentas con él del otro lado. De vuelta al mundo humano.

Finalmente, colocados alrededor de las Ponis de la Armonía, los Cuatro Ponis Terribles comenzaron a elevarse. No pusieron resistencia y en sus rostros había paz y serenidad. Aunque fatigados por el combate, les sonreían a las seis amigas.

—No podemos sino agradecerles, Seis Principales —dijo Last Breath, quien echándose atrás la sombría capucha que le cubría la cabeza, reveló un hermoso rostro de yegua color amarillo pálido y una melena blanquizca y corta. —Jamás podremos pagarles por todo lo que nos han enseñado acerca de la Magia de la Amistad…

—Nos enseñaron que perder no esta tan mal si aprendes de tus errores —sugirió el pegaso blanco.

—Que nada puede poner a pelear a dos ponis si entre ellos existe amistad sincera —añadió el poni rojo.

—Que se puede ser feliz, aun si no se tiene nada, pero si se cuenta con amigos verdaderos —resumió la unicornio negra.

—Y que si tienes alguien que te apoya, aun el dolor que trae consigo la muerte puede ser superado… —concluyó la alicornio amarilla. —Es una lastima que debamos irnos, pero si bien volvemos a nuestro mundo con los cascos vacíos, no así nuestros corazones. Espero que si nos volvemos a ver algún día podamos ser buenos amigos todos.

Twilight Sparkle dio un paso al frente, y sonriéndole a los bronis que ya se elevaban, dijo a nombre de las seis:

—Ya somos amigos.

Y ascendiendo al cielo, entraron al mismo tiempo por el portal, y dejaron de ser aquellos Cuatro Ponis Terribles, aquellas imitaciones de las plagas del Juicio Final, para volver a ser lo que eran ellos en realidad. De vuelta al mundo humano.

Una vez que todos los bronis hubieron cruzado el portal, las Seis Principales accionaron nuevamente la magia de los Elementos de la Armonía, y el orificio en el tramado de la realidad volvió a cerrarse, oprimido por el remolino de seis colores que le había traído a todos y cada uno de los invasores. El portal fue reduciéndose, hasta que desapareció dejando limpio el cielo.

Las seis amigas respiraron aliviadas y se dejaron caer al suelo para descansar por un momento sus fatigados cuerpos, cerrando sus ojos un instante.

Solo una de ellas se mantuvo sobre sus cascos, con los ojos bien abiertos y una carga pesada sobre el corazón. Solo una reunió algunas de las fuerzas que le quedaban para gritar, mirando alrededor:

—¿Spades…?

Las otras cinco ponis abrieron los ojos, colocándose sobre sus cascos se unieron a la preocupación de Rainbow.

La plaza principal de Canterlot estaba hecha un campo de batalla, como si un terremoto y un huracán y un incendio hubiesen golpeado al mismo tiempo. No había mucho daño en los negocios aledaños, pero los parques, fuentes y explanadas de la plaza estaban destrozados.

Las miradas de las seis amigas se posaron en cada rincón de la plaza, buscando por doquier al herrero, pero no había rastro de él ni de su armadura. La negra nube que pesaba sobre Canterlot se había disuelto dejando que la luz del sol y de la luna les revelara el devastador panorama.

Pero no lo encontraron, y un miedo terrible se apoderó de la mente de las chicas. La posibilidad de que ya no pudieran volver a ver a su amigo Burning Spades, de que el poder mágico del Vórtice de la Armonía lo haya levantado para que el portal lo devorase… y que el cuerpo del herrero se hubiera desintegrado, y su esencia hubiera sido exiliada del mundo para jamás volver…

…_de vuelta al mundo humano…_


	13. 30 De vuelta en casa

**Capitulo 30 – De vuelta en casa…**

Abrió sus ojos. Lo despertó la luz que entraba por la ventana. Aquella intensa luz del sol que resplandece ya en lo alto del cielo, indicándole a los dormilones que han estado en su cama demasiado.

Él solía dormir de lado, o a veces boca abajo, pero se encontró a si mismo inmóvil, boca arriba, entumido, con la extraña sensación de no haberse movido en mucho tiempo. Adolorido.

Entonces, un inexplicable sentimiento de premura lo inquietó. Algo le decía que debió levantarse temprano. Algo le decía que debió calentar el horno, y que el sonido del martillo sobre el yunque debía de haber estado sonando hace ya buen tiempo.

Pero a su alrededor no había una herrería. Y entonces, se lo pregunto: ¿seguía siendo el herrero?

Entonces le dio miedo abrir sus ojos. No quería mirar a su alrededor y verse en aquel sitio que creía que había olvidado. Aquel mundo gris donde no era nadie. Buscó torpemente sus anteojos, en la mesita junto a la cama aun con los ojos cerrados, pero no los encontró. Sintió que había derribado algo y luego, un sonido estridente le indico que había roto un florero.

Fue cuando notó que había alguien más ahí. Al parecer, en aquella habitación había alguien más dormido, pues cuando el jarrón de vidrio calló al suelo haciéndose pedazos, aquel acompañante misterioso se movió y suspiró entre sueños.

Estaba desconcertado y haciendo acopio de valor, decidió abrir los ojos que, aunque miopes, le permitirían darse una idea de la identidad del desconocido.

Fue entonces que le reconoció…

De vuelta en el campo de batalla de la Plaza Principal de Canterlot, la desesperanza y la tristeza se había apoderado del corazón de las Seis Principales.

Se habían ido. Los invasores, se habían ido, y una vez más Equestria podía descansar y sus habitantes aclamarían con alegría a las ponis que los habían salvado.

Pero… ¿a que costo?

Por un lado y por otro, arboles derribados, postes de luz doblados, bancas hechas trizas y kioscos derrumbados. La loza del piso se había quebrado, quedando reducida a polvo en algunas partes. Pero en ningún sitio, en aquel desolador paisaje se veía la melena gris, el pelaje rojo o los ojos color dorado de Burning Spades.

Lo más que Rainbow pudo hallar, fue el retorcido armazón de los anteojos del herrero. Ya no tenía cristales y de seguro se le habían caído en alguna de sus piruetas al vuelo.

—Eres un tonto… Spades… —murmuró Rainbow tan llena de pena y rabia. Un par de lagrimas le corrieron por las mejillas azules —No sabias nada sobre vuelo… ¿Por qué tenias que hacerte el héroe?… Yo… te habría enseñado a volar si me hubieras dejado…

El resto de las chicas se acercaron a ella, y contemplando los vestigios de los lentes del herrero, se detuvieron con pena cerca de su amiga. Todas lamentaban la perdida, pero algo les decía que el dolor que había en el corazón de Rainbow Dash era diferente al que ellas sentían.

Las seis ponis se quedaron así por un momento, muy cerca, unidas en un abrazo en torno a la pegaso azul con sus ojos cerrados, compartiendo la pena… cuando de pronto, una suave y cálida luz las rodeo de un lado, al tiempo que un afable y fresco resplandor las cubrió del otro.

Las chicas abrieron sus ojos y alzaron la mirada, y quedaron maravilladas al ver que las Princesas, sus Reales Majestades, Luna y Celestia se habían unido al abrazo junto a ellas y las cubrían gentilmente con sus largas alas de alicornio.

—¡Princesa! —gritó entonces Twilight, lanzándose sobre su mentora con los ojos inundados por lagrimas de inmensa dicha. —Han vuelto…

—Pero jamás nos fuimos, Twilight. —le sonrió Celestia gentilmente, hablando con aquella voz suya tan tranquilizadora —recuerden las palabras de la hechicera Starshine: Nosotras estuvimos siempre con ustedes, cuidándoles desde arriba.

—Exacto —completó Luna con ese tono firme y noble que la caracterizaba —El poder de ese Rey Infame, no era nada en comparación del de mi querida hermana y el mio juntos. Ni aun con sus Cuatro Terribles súbditos, habría sido capaz de exiliarnos en contra de nuestra voluntad.

—Pero… ¿entonces porque decidieron sus Reales Majestades retirarse al sol y la luna? —preguntó Applejack respetuosa.

—Lo hicimos por el bien de todoponi —respondió la Princesa del Sol —Azorakt aseguraba que las tenia a ustedes en su poder, y que su ejercito rodeaba Ponyville esperando la orden para atacar.

—¡Ese cobarde! —completó Luna con indignación —Cuando vio que no podía hacernos frente, amenazó con lastimarlas a ustedes y desatar un horror en Ponyville si no nos retirábamos a nuestros astros.

—De esa manera, desaparecimos de Equestria, pero no los dejamos solos, sino que permanecimos en lo alto, dando esperanza y ánimos de continuar a todoponi, al tiempo que con nuestra magia contrarrestábamos el poder de Azorakt —explicó entonces Celestia —imagino que notaron que desde hace varias horas que el sol y la luna no se han movido de su sitio. Eso es porque aunque ese malvado broni estaba intentando por todos los medios hacerlos colisionar, no pudo vencer la magia de Luna y la mía, que teníamos detenidos los astros con nuestro poder.

—Esa es la verdad —concluyó la Princesa de la Luna y haciendo gala de su poder mágico, movió la lumbrera menor de su sitió haciéndola ocultarse en un momento tras el horizonte —es momento de que el sol brille solo y que el día vuelva a la normalidad.

De inmediato, el cielo se aclaró y las estrellas se apagaron en el firmamento, dando paso a una hermosa y clara mañana completa.

—No podemos sino agradecerles, Ponis de la Armonía. Una vez más han puesto sus vidas en juego para poder salvar a Equestria y sus habitantes, y no hay manera en que podamos pagarles por tan esmerado y valioso servicio. —las felicitó Celestia entonces. —Aunque, me parece que hay algo que las entristece ¿puedo saber que es, mis pequeñas ponis?

Las chicas se miraron, sus rostros denotaban un tremendo pesar, y ninguna respondió palabra sino hasta que Fluttershy se dirigió a las Princesas.

—Se trata de… uhm… nuestro amigo Burning Spades, su Majestad. Tememos que el haya desaparecido junto con los invasores del Mundo Más Allá.

—¿Y porque temen eso? —inquirió gentilmente la Regente del Día.

—Por el vórtice —respondió en este punto Twilight Sparkle —el hechizo de Armonía que creamos junto con Burns. Se encargó de enviar de regreso a todos los bronis y… bueno… Burning también era un broni…

—¿Y piensan que fue tragado por el portal solo porque era un broni y porque no lo han encontrado? —les preguntó la Gobernante de la Noche —¿Cuál creen que sea la diferencia real entre un poni de verdad y un broni?

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras confundidas sin saber que decir. Fue cuando Celestia intervino de nuevo:

—Lo que Luna quiere decirles, es que el Hechizo de Armonía que conjuraron, no hizo distinción entre poni y broni, porque cuando los habitantes del Mundo Más Allá entran a este mundo, sus cuerpos se transforman y no existe más diferencia entre ellos y nosotros.

Las seis ponis escuchaban atentas y la Princesa Luna entonces volvió a hablar:

—Lo que el vórtice hizo, fue ver en el corazón de cada uno de los que tenia al alcance y absorbió solo a aquellos en cuyos corazones no encontró las marcas inconfundibles de un poni: la lealtad, la honestidad, la generosidad, la amabilidad, la alegría y la amistad. Así es, se tratan de los Elementos de la Armonía. En el caso de los Cuatro Ponis Terribles, aunque abrieron sus corazones a la Magia de la Amistad en el ultimo momento, aun tenían muchos sentimientos negativos con los que debían lidiar, y por eso debían ir de regreso a su mundo…

—Yo no es que seamos expertas en el tema. —resumió sonriendo Celestia —Son simples conjeturas. Apuesto a que Burning Spades puede confirmarles esta información.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Rainbow levantó la mirada y un nuevo brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos. Fue entonces que las Princesas levantaron al cielo sus largos cuernos, y haciéndolos brillar con su poderosa magia de alicornio, la plaza de Canterlot comenzó a recomponerse de inmediato.

Las lozas del suelo se reintegraron, los árboles arrancados volvieron a su sitio, las bancas se levantaron, los postes de luz se enderezaron y los kioscos se reconstruyeron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo había vuelto a su prístino estado original.

—Es… el hechizo de Tiempo en Reversa de las Princesas… —puntualizó Twilight maravillada.

Pero el asombro y la alegría de las seis amigas no tuvieron límites cuando vieron que, así como flotaron piezas de mármol y trozos de madera para volver a formar los adornos de la plaza, salió flotando de entre las ramas de un árbol el cuerpo maltrecho del herrero, Burning Spades.

Inconsciente y movido por la magia de las Princesas, el cuerpo del poni se posó frente a ellas, sobre la reconstruida loza del piso. Se veía diminuto y destartalado. Su pelaje estaba quemado en partes y su melena hecha un desastre. Su tobillo aun estaba vendado, sobre su cara ya no pesaban sus anteojos y su armadura, en otro tiempo imponente y brillante, estaba destrozada al punto de ser nada más que chatarra.

Las chicas lo miraron preocupadas: Twilight abrió mucho los ojos. Rarity retrocedió asombrada. Pinkie dio un saltito. Applejack sacudió la cabeza incrédula. Fluttershy ahogo un grito. Rainbow solo lo miro fijamente murmurando:

—Burns…

—Pierdan cuidado, —las tranquilizó Luna —Esta herido, debe ser llevado a un hospital y recibir atención, pero se pondrá bien, pues en su pecho late el valiente corazón de un poni.

A la mañana del día siguiente, en el Hospital General de Ponyville, el herrero volvía a abrir sus ojos, despertado por el brillo inigualable del sol de Celestia. Su tobillo seguía lastimado y su aporreada cabeza tardó un momento en recordar lo que había sucedido. Por un momento, lo invadió el miedo de haber sido tragado por el Portal a Otro Mundo y despertar en el demencial mundo gris de los humanos.

Pero cuando buscó sus anteojos torpemente con su casco y derribó el florero de la mesita de noche, el movimiento de otro poni dentro de la habitación le alertó de que no estaba solo. Abriendo sus ojos, quiso entornar su visión borrosa.

Fue ahí que la luz que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto de hospital le permitió ver una melena multicolor y un pelaje color azul celeste.

—¡Rainbow! —exclamó Burning de sorpresa no pudiendo contener su alegría.

Recostada en un sofá frente a la cama de Spades, Dash despertó al escucharse nombrar, y levantando la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada de su amigo. Saltando del sofá, echo a volar para verlo de cerca.

Un tronido en su ala le advirtió que había dormido chueca, y que por intentar volar sin hacer sus estiramientos, cayó al piso de la habitación junto a la cama de Burns.

—¡Rainbow! —repitió el herrero preocupado, incapaz de levantarse de su cama por la cantidad de vendajes que pesaban en su cuerpo y las apretadas sabanas que lo envolvían.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien —se paró de inmediato sobre sus cascos la pegaso con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro. Pero su gesto se suavizó al mirar al poni de tierra tendido en aquel lecho de hospital —¿Tu como te sientes…? Te ves terrible, Spades…

—Gracias, Rainbow —respondió Burning recordando la manera en que se habían visto en la herrería la madrugada del día anterior —tu te ves hermosa y radiante como siempre…

Los dos ponis rieron un momento. Si bien, Spades tenía casi veinticuatro horas sin abrir los ojos y se estaba recuperando de la golpiza de su vida, Rainbow tenía la colorida melena hecha un desastre y era obvio por su rostro que no había pasado una noche cómoda en aquel sofá.

—Me da gusto que no perdiste tu sentido del humor —comenzó la pegaso.

—Y yo me alegro de que sigas viéndome de la misma manera… aun sabiendo que no soy realmente un poni —dijo el herrero con algo de culpa en la mirada. —lamento… haberlas engañado…

—Ya basta de disculpas innecesarias —lo atajó ella —tu no engañaste a nadie, pues no es como si te lo hayamos preguntado: Oye, ¿de casualidad no eres un extraño visitante de otro mundo disfrazado de poni? Y nos hayas respondido mentiras.

Burns no pudo evitar sonreír gentilmente mientras que mirando por la ventana, Rainbow continuó:

—Bueno… no es como si yo no lo hubiera sospechado todo el tiempo…

Spades la miró asombrado, cuando la pegaso finalmente lo volteo a ver de nuevo y le sonrió:

—Eres el poni mas extraño que he conocido en toda mi vida —dijo tirándole un golpecito en el hombro al herrero.

Burning hizo un gesto de dolor, a lo que Rainbow respondió mientras volvía al sofá a recostarse nuevamente:

—No finjas, Spades, según el doctor, ese hombro es la única parte del cuerpo que tienes sana, así que puedo golpearte ahí cuanto quiera.

Burns volvió a sonreír mientras Rainbow le decía:

—No pudimos hacer nada por tus anteojos. Pensábamos darte unos nuevos, unos que no te cubrieran casi toda la cara, pero no teníamos idea de tu graduación y Twilight dijo que debíamos esperar a que despertaras para hacerte un examen de la vista.

—Oh, descuiden. Yo conozco mi graduación. Tan pronto me reponga un poco podré fabricarme unos nuevos. Me gustan mis anteojos así como eran. Gracias.

El gesto de la pegaso se ensombreció un poco al recibir la respuesta del herrero y le respondió:

—Entonces seguirás como hasta ahora, ¿no? Haciéndote el rudo, el indiferente. Te encanta el papel del llanero solitario…

—¡De ninguna manera! —respondió el poni enérgicamente —Yo… lamento no haberles tenido antes la confianza… y haber sido completamente sincero. Volver a ver a mis… "hermanos" del otro lado me hizo recapacitar en eso…

»Pase tanto tiempo en este mundo, compartiendo con mi familia y amigos ponis, que me convertí en un reflejo de mi mismo en el mundo humano… como si conservara aun esa amargura que había logrado recolectar en mi vida en el Mundo Más Allá, sin darme cuenta de que aquí estaba rodeado de ponis maravillosos que me ofrecieron su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio. Eso era lo que yo necesitaba, lo que quería… cuando decidí cruzar la Cascara del Mundo…

—Y eso esta muy bien —le sonrió Rainbow —creo que hablo por las chicas cuando digo que siempre tendrás nuestra amistad contigo. Es una lastima que el resto de tus bronis de la comunidad no lo hayan visto de esa manera…

—No todos los bronis de aquel lado son así. Yo no conocía las ambiciones de Azorakt cuando me uní a la comunidad. De haberlo notado, no habría publicado mis teorías en su foro. Accidentalmente… permití que ellos vinieran a Equestria para llenarla con sus males y locuras…

—No lo hiciste a propósito, y si que te esforzaste en remediarlo. Digo, las Princesas nos premiarán a nosotras, y seremos nosotras quienes recibamos la admiración, gratitud y reconocimiento de todoponi, e incluso, tal vez ¡la oportunidad de una audiencia con los Worderbolts! —se emocionó Dash de solo pensarlo, pero volviendo a mirar a Burning le sonrió condescendiente. —pero también sabemos que sin ti no habríamos logrado enviar a ese "Azoloco" y su ejercito de vuelta a casa…

»Solo me pregunto… si los antibronis necesitaron que alguien de este mundo les ayudaran a entrar el verano pasado… ¿como fue que estos maniáticos pudieron entrar sin ningún problema?

Burns se quedó pensando un momento para luego responder:

—Tengo una teoría, pero no se si este en lo correcto…

—Bueno, puede que no sea una inteligentísima devora-libros como Twilight, pero si me explicas puede que lo entienda.

—Digamos que ellos no tuvieron que abrir una puerta, porque pasaron por una que ya estaba abierta. —comenzó Spades a relatar a detalle —La barrera que separa una realidad de otra puede ser muy frágil en algunas partes. Es lo que los lizerinos llaman "Grietas en la Cascara del Mundo". El verano pasado, Scriptlore utilizó los Elementos de la Armonía para abrir un portal en un sitio especialmente frágil de nuestra… de esta realidad. Aunque el portal como tal fue cerrado, la barrera quedó resentida, por lo que bastó con que los Bronis Radicales forzaran un poco del otro lado para poder cruzar…

»Temo que eso también fue mi error. Debí prever que algo de esto podría haber sucedido y reforzar el Tramado del Tiempo y el Espacio usando barreras físicas y mágicas.

—Sigues pensando individualmente y no como equipo, Spades —comentó Dash, tratando de imitar las rebuscadas palabras del herrero —recuerda que nosotras cooperamos con que se abriera ese portal y debimos ayudar también a recuperar el… tejido espacio… temporal… y eso.

—No es tarde para eso. Tan pronto como pueda ponerme de pie, podemos exponerlo ante su Majestad y reuniendo el poder de los Elementos, sellaremos la Cascara del Mundo y así no tendremos que preocuparnos de futuras invasiones… Por cierto… hablando de los Elementos… ¿donde están las chicas?

Y como si con el puro pensamiento las hubiese invocado, la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie acompañadas por una bandeja de sándwiches dobles de margaritas sobre un carrito. Las cinco ponis se alegraron tanto de ver despierto a su amigo el herrero que, en el caso de Pinkie, dio un salto tremendo, cayendo en la cama del poni convaleciente y comenzando a saltar alegremente.

Spades y el resto de las chicas recordarían entre risas aquel incidente en meses futuros, pero el enorme dolor e incomodidad que eso le causo al herrero en el momento, no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente…

Pasarían aun un par de días para que los médicos dieran de alta a Spades, y aun entonces, lo enviaron con una larga lista de precauciones y la consigna de usar una silla de ruedas en sus flancos para dar reposo a sus lastimadas piernas traseras.

Pero ni las esmeradas indicaciones de los médicos impedirían que el valiente poni de tierra pusiera cascos a la obra para dejar terminado todo aquello que estaba pendiente. Tan pronto pudo salir del hospital, él y sus amigas tomaron el primer tren a Canterlot para hablar con sus Majestades. Hablando con la serenidad y convencimiento de un orador, Burning les relató a las Princesas del Sol y la Luna la premura de poner un sello mágico, así como barreras físicas que impidieran el paso de nuevos invasores de más allá de la Cascara del Mundo.

—Pero la magia de los Mundos Más Allá es solo un mito de los pueblos lizerinos, ningún poni en Equestria sabe como conjurar tal cosa, y enviar un mensaje para pedir ayuda a la nación reptil tomaría semanas enteras. Así de lejos se encuentra su país —puntualizó Luna.

La mirada de todoponi presente se giró en ese momento hacia Gummy, que estaba muy entretenido mordisqueando el cabello rosado de la cabeza de Pinkie.

—No hará falta, su Majestad —intervino respetuosamente Twilight Sparkle —contamos con la presencia y conocimientos del mejor investigador de Magia Dimensional de toda Equestria.

—Sin mencionar que es también el único —se rio un poco Rainbow Dash, al tiempo que las chicas sonreían confiadas al rostro inexpresivo de Burning Spades.

La misión fue aprobada de inmediato, y, escoltadas por un escuadrón de unicornios de la Guardia Real, las Princesas del Sol y la Luna, así como las Seis Ponis de la Armonía portando sus Elementos y el herrero, con el flanco apoyado en su silla de ruedas, descendieron por el túnel que los lizerinos habían excavado el verano pasado con ayuda de todos los habitantes de Ponyville.

El foso era oscuro y tenebroso, aunque estaban aun frescas las huellas de los ejércitos de ponis dementes que habían subido por la larga rampa espiral, de la misma manera que un año antes habían subido también los antibronis en su loca carrera de pánico.

Al llegar al fondo, una extraña sensación desconcertó a unicornios y alicornios por igual, que poseían una más desarrollada noción de sentido mágico. Una extraña luminiscencia emanaba del aire y las paredes de la enorme cueva donde descansaba el aro de metal que había construido Scriptlore para que sirviera de marco al portal. En las profundidades del barranco subterráneo que se abría ante la asombrada tropa de ponis, parecían destellar el brillo de estrellas distantes y nebulosas purpureas.

Aunque ciego a las presencias mágicas, estas misteriosas señales le revelaron al intelecto de Spades que había una severa inestabilidad dimensional en ese sitio.

De inmediato todo poni se puso a trabajar. Las pegasos vigilaban levantando antorchas en lo alto de la caverna para prevenir de posibles derrumbes, mientras que las ponis de tierra se dispusieron para derribar el viejo aro de metal.

Burning hizo un trazado rápido en una trozo de papel, que Twilight y Rarity se apresuraron a replicar usando líneas de magia a lo largo de la cueva. El extraño conjuro tenia la forma de un complejo tejido, y tan pronto estuvo listo, el escuadrón de guardias unicornios, junto con las Princesas Alicornios y las Seis Ponis de la Armonía, usaron su magia para ejecutar el hechizo.

Aquel misterioso tejido resplandeció alimentado por la magia, y cuando hubo desaparecido, el aire de la cueva se respiró mas normal, las tinieblas que la habitaban regresaron a la normalidad y las profundidades del precipicio dejaron de brillar.

Finalmente, Pinkie y Applejack, ayudadas por los guardias tiraron fuerte de las sogas que tenían ya dispuestas sobre el aro metálico, y separándola del montículo que lo soportaba, lo dejaron caer en las tinieblas perpetuas del barranco.

Solo a manera de precaución, se programó que la patrulla del clima de Ponyville destinaria una parte del agua de lluvia mensual para hacer llover constantemente sobre el foso, de manera que el terreno se ablandara y el deslave natural acabara por cerrar para siempre aquel túnel artificial.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que prepararan una expedición similar para sellar también el hueco hecho sobre el cielo de Canterlot. Bastó la aplicación del hechizo y que el cielo destellara con un mágico color purpureo, para confirmar que el sello estaba hecho.

Un ambiente de paz reinaba en Equestria en ese entonces y los ponis de todas las ciudades y pueblos se alegraron y la tristeza y amargura desapareció del corazón de todoponi, de manera que la vida siguió su curso, tan maravillosa y alegre como había sido siempre.

"_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Espero disculpes la tardanza de esta carta, pero comprenderás que hemos tenido una semana ocupada. Lo se. Estuviste ahí con nosotros. Pero aun así, no quería dejar de escribirte reportándote todas las geniales lecciones de amistad que aprendí… especialmente aquel raro día en que el sol salió antes de lo esperado._

_Y es que aprendí lo triste que es que a veces tendemos a ver más las diferencias que nos dividen en lugar de notar las similitudes que nos unen. Aquellos locos ponis que vinieron, aquellos bronis que nos invadieron ¿de verdad eran tan malos? _

_Burning Spades dice que la gran mayoría de los bronis son gentiles y amables, que nos aprecian y aman aun sin conocernos cara a cara y que han aprendido valiosas lecciones de amistad a través de nosotras._

_Si tan solo la Comunidad de Bronis Radicales se hubiese enfocado en aquellas cosas buenas, aquellas cosas que nos hacen iguales a ponis y a bronis, aquello que compartimos y nos permiten ser amigos, aquella feroz invasión se hubiera transformado en una divertida visita._

_¡Habría sido tan genial competir con Emperor, si tan solo hubiera jugado limpio!_

_Es bueno saber que, al final, los Cuatro Ponis Terribles pudieron aprender algo que, seguro, podrán poner en práctica de vuelta en su mundo._

_En cuanto a los que se quedaron, espero de verdad que Burning encuentre su lugar en este mundo. Tal vez jamás lo encontró en el su propio mundo, pero nunca se sabe. A veces uno nace lejos de su hogar… y debe volar muy lejos para encontrarlo. Cuando menos creo que Spades ha entendido finalmente que se encuentra ya en casa…_

_¿Porque sabe una cosa, su Majestad? Cuando uno llega a conocerlo, el herrero no es tan insoportable. Broni o no broni, sabemos sus amigas que en su pecho, como dijo la Princesa Luna, late un valiente corazón de poni._

_Y al final, eso es lo importante._

_Su leal súbdito, la poni mas veloz de Equestria_

_Rainbow Dash."_

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron a coro todos los asistentes al tiempo que Spades entraba en la casa de Fluttershy, traído por Spike.

La primorosa cabaña de la pegaso amarilla estaba decorada con globos, serpentinas y listones por todas partes, y se veía mucho más espaciosa que de costumbre porque muchos de los muebles habían sido retirados para permitir a la concurrencia estar a gusto dentro de las habitaciones:

Estaban, desde luego, las seis chicas, acompañadas de las pequeñas Cutie Mark Crusaders y el grandulón de Big Macintosh. La alcaldesa conversaba alegremente con las Princesas, mientras Gummy correteaba a Ángel, Winona y a Tank, al tiempo que Opalescence recostada solo los miraba y Owlowiscious hacia de niñera para las mascotas. Starshine y Leadhawk también estaban presentes y levantaron la mirada contentos al ver entrar a su viejo amigo, y fueron los primeros en acercarse a saludar.

—¡Burns! Que gusto verte sano ¿Cómo estas? ¿Aun te duele mucho? —preguntó la hechicera al ver a su amigo en silla de ruedas.

—Vaya, vaya, amigo. Ya decía yo que tarde o temprano te darían una golpiza digna de la realeza —se rio Leadhawk contento, pero la mirada severa de Starshine lo hizo callar y añadir —Pero me da gusto que estés bien. Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente.

—Gracias, chicos, es un gusto poder verlos otra vez… —por la mirada de Spades, escondida tras sus nuevas gafas redondas, era obvio que algo lo estaba preocupando —¡Spike! ¿Donde te has metido? ¿Dónde esta mi libro?

Pronto las Seis Principales se acercaron a él rodeándolo.

—¿De que hablas, Burns? Esto es una fiesta, no es momento para libros —le sonrió Pinkie soplando un espantasuegras en el rostro del herrero.

—Así es, cubito de azúcar. Considéralo una compensación porque la celebración que hubo en todo Ponyville por la victoria sobre el Malvado Rey Loco te la perdiste estando en el hospital —aclaró Applejack.

—No lo entienden, es urgente que encuentre mi libro. ¡No esta, ha desaparecido! —retomó el herrero comenzando a desesperarse.

—¡Oh no! Por favor no comiences con eso de nuevo —se quejó Rainbow Dash recordando como habían conocido a Burning Spades.

—¿Burning, que tienes? —le preguntó Twilight.

—Así lo encontré —comentó entonces Spike —llegue y tenia la herrería hecha un desastre, y hablaba de su libro y su libro y su libro…

—¡Ay, Burns! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Después de lo mucho que le tomó a Fluttershy arreglar el desorden de tu casa para que la encontraras aseada cuando volvieras. —se indignó Rarity.

—Fluttershy… —repitió el herrero, y girándose hacia la pegaso anfitriona la interrogó —¿Es cierto? Tu aseaste mi casa… ¿viste mi libro? ¿Viste el Compendio de Los Colores Exteriores?

—¿Te refieres a… uhm… ese libro empastado en madera y metal con tu marca en la portada? —respondo ella.

—Ese mismo.

—Si lo vi. Lo coloque en la repisa grande del librero junto a tu cama… —concluyó la pegaso intimidada.

Spades se dio la vuelta, y meditó un instante en silencio. Las seis chicas lo miraron desconcertadas, y finalmente el herrero dijo:

—Yo no desordené la herrería… esta vez. Cuando llegue así estaba, no me sorprendió, pensando que si nadie había entrado en los últimos días debía seguir igual. Pero si es cierto que Fluttershy la ordenó… y estaba ahí mi libro… quiere decir que alguien más estuvo ahí…

—Pero… ¿quien querría tomar tu libro? —preguntó Twilight preocupada.

—Tengo mis sospechas… pero en los cascos de cualquier poni… el Compendio de Los Colores Exteriores podría hacer muchísimo daño…

—¿Desapareció algo más? —preguntó Rainbow volando con sus piernas delanteras cruzadas.

Spades respiró profundo un momento, bajó la cabeza, y levantando la mirada una vez más, miró a sus amigas y una verdadera pena y preocupación brilló tras sus gruesas gafas.

—Los planos del Poni de Acero…

Y se hizo el silencio en la fiesta. Mientras tanto, afuera, las nubes grises de una tormenta comenzaban a reunirse, como presagiando un nuevo reto, como recordando con malicia, los cabos sueltos de un asunto aun sin terminar…

**Fin del Cuarto Acto**

**y**

**Fin del Libro Tercero**  
**"El Rey de los Fanáticos"**


End file.
